Fire Emblem: Future Ties
by Mataras7
Summary: A certain princess and grandmaster will have to come up with a plan to handle not only the future wars that they must fight against men and gods, but a wisecracking little tactician... and her twin sword master brother! With all of this on his mind, and an overprotective father-in-law to boot, can Robin still save the world? Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or the cover image.
1. Reunion

Reunion

The Shepherds were called back together, a few of them reuniting for the first time in two years, and together they set out for Ferox, chattering happily amongst themselves all the while. Robin was exempt from this, instead spending his time hovering over various maps of Valm and reading books concerning its history.

Among the number that had been kept apart by their duties were Frederick and Cordelia. The lieutenant had not forgotten his last conversation with the now-head Pegasus Knight, although he hoped that she most certainly had.

When they met up on the way to Ferox, Cordelia seemed happy enough to see him, so he felt that he could relax a little bit. "Might I have a word, milady?" he asked after they had chatted about inconsequential matters for some time."

"Of course," she said with a smile. "What is it? Why are you so fidgety?" Before Frederick could reply, she grasped his shoulder plate and asked him, "Wait, is this about your inexperience in matters of the heart again?" When Frederick gave her a shocked look, she grinned and crowed, "Aha! You've come to me for love advice, haven't you?!"

"Er, n-no, milady!" Frederick finally found his voice. "I assure you, my intentions are entirely innocent." When Cordelia took her hand off him and raised an eyebrow, he explained, "I was hoping you'd show the new recruits how to handle a spear."

Cordelia realized that he was talking about the escort that was riding at the front of the column. They were all fresh-faced, as the last war had taken many of Ylisse's more experienced soldiers. Those that were left had been stationed at Ylisstol in order to keep the peace.

"I suppose I could," Cordelia said with the trace of a frown. "But what would be the point? A common soldier is never going to be capable of wielding a spear the way I do."

"Indeed not," said Frederick with a nod. If it had been most any other soldier, Frederick would have told them that they were being boastful- but Cordelia truly was peerless with the lance. "But at the very least, I want them to experience you legendary skills firsthand. Then they'll understand that your skills are born of effort, and not a manner of luck."

"Luck?" Cordelia asked in a strange tone. "But why would they think that in the first place?"

"Well, you see…" Frederick realized he had just made another error of some kind. "Er, how shall I put it? For mere military mortals such as our new recruits and myself… Well, your martial genius places you on an entirely different plane. So far above us, in fact, that it's difficult to understand how skilled you really are."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow again, seeing straight through her partner. "Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?"

Frederick shook his head and said, "I'm being quite sincere. It must be very difficult having talent of your sort. It must be frustrating to be so constantly misunderstood and underappreciated. For our army's morale, I think it's important that our new recruits understand this."

Frederick's insight surprised Cordelia, and for a moment, she was a loss for words.

Seeing her lack of reaction, Frederick winced and hoped that he hadn't upset her. "I know it's an onerous request," he said hesitantly. "You have every right to refuse."

"Oh, no. I'll do it." Cordelia replied. "In fact, I'm delighted you asked."

"You are?" Frederick was baffled. Up until this point, he thought that his words were only upsetting the Pegasus Knight.

""Yes," Cordelia nodded. "I've always felt… apart from the rest of society. Like I'm in a different world. And when I complain about this or that, no one would take me seriously. People would say, 'Oh you're a genius. What do you have to complain about'?

"You're the first to realize that… Well, it's not easy being me." At the end, Cordelia smiled and blushed slightly in appreciation.

"Well, I am pleased that milady is pleased!" Frederick said as he returned the smile.

"So! Now that we've settled that, tell me about your love life!" Cordelia said with a mischievous grin.

"Er, perhaps later?" Frederick asked hopefully. "Much, much later?"

When they reached the Feroxi castle a week later, they found Frederick and Flavia waiting for them in the council room.

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia," Chrom said.

Flavia waved his words aside easily and said, "What matters is you are here, Chrom."

"Is it true Valmese warships have set sail? What can you tell us?"

Flavia shook her head doggedly and said, "Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy. Just a moment…" She turned and looked about for someone, then barked, "Oaf! Where are you, you big bald- Chrom is here!"

Khan Basilio appeared swiftly and greeted Chrom by saying, "Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from. I believe someone you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

As if on cue, a familiar voice said, "Good day, lords and ladies. How fare you all?" Chrom and Robin could not help but grin as they recognized Virion, whom had left at the end of the war in order to return home. "Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself."

"We all know who you are, Virion," Chrom said, already exasperated by Virion's vanity. Then he looked over to see a new face, a red-haired female whose armor marked her as a Wyvern Rider. In a way, she reminded Chrom of Cordelia. "Although I don't believe we've met your companion?"

"Hmph!" scoffed Virion. "Clearly you know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as the archest of archers. Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice to disguise myself a mere above-average man. In truth, I am-"

"May I present Duke Virion," said his companion. "And I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us both with your presence."

"Cherche!" Virion protested. "You stole my moment!"

"A pleasure, Cherche," Chrom said with a grin. "Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?" Virion shot him a hurt look, which he and Robin ignored.

"That may speed things along, yes," the rider agreed.

"Then please. Time is of the essence."

"Very well, then," said Cherche. "First, concerning our origins… We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of- and loudly."

Robin and Chrom chuckled, not at all surprised.

"Ha! Is she not true wit?" Virion also smiled. "She gets it all from me, you know."

Eager to keep Virion from speaking any more than necessary, Chrom asked them, "So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?"

"The Valmese," Virion said the last word as though it were a curse. "Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed.

"And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru… Er, that is _recruit_ new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come."

"You fled for your life," Chrom stated flatly.

"More or less, yes," Cherche grinned in agreement. "When milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people out to safety, I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled to Regna Ferox seeking asylum."

"To my great relief, I might add!" Virion chuckled. "Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one cuts off her lord and ma-"

"As I was saying," Cherche cut him off again.

"Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape! Please, by all means, you may con-"

"So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours," Cherche stated flatly.

Basilio nodded with a grimace. "She claims the Valmese fleet will be at the shore in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true."

"I speak only what I know for true, good people," Cherche said in protest. "As does my lord. …At least, with respect to this matter."

Virion laughed again as he said, "There's that wit of yours again! That wonderful… needling, chafing wit."

"I believe you both," Chrom stated firmly. Turning to the khans, he said, "Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible."

"Wait," said Virion. "You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops." Robin nodded at this, his mind already at work at devising battle plans.

Chrom grinned and said, "Why, Virion, are you volunteering?"

While Robin and Chrom consulted with the khans, Frederick was busy drilling the new recruits. When at last Chrom's lieutenant called for a stop, Cordelia walked up to him with a smile.

"Frederick," she said in a tone that left Frederick no doubt that their earlier conversation was not over yet.

"Milady, you seem giddy with excitement," he answered. "Did something fortunate occur?"

Cordelia giggled and said, "Not yet, but it's about to."

"Oh?" Frederick said carefully, unsure of where his combat partner was going with this. "I'm pleased to hear that."

"You're always willing to help me, aren't you?" Cordelia asked. "If I ask a favor?"

"If it is in my power to do so."

"Great!" Cordelia beamed. "Then put your boots on. We're going out."

"Do we need to secure more supplies?" Frederick asked with a frown. _I could have sworn I double-checked our inventory._

"Oh no," Cordelia said. "This is going to be _much_ more interesting than some shopping trip." The way she said it gave Frederick the shivers.

"You say that with such an ominous bent!" he accused. "I'm starting to feel rather apprehensive." Then he had a thought. _Wait. Is this about that conversation we had before the Shepherds were scattered? Could it be that I inadvertently insulted her? Is she so angry that she is plotting to exact revenge? _He began to sweat nervously. _Ye gods! She's going to lure me to some dark place and stick a spear in my back!_

"Frederick what _are _youmumbling about?" Cordelia jogged him with her elbow. "I want us to talk about your love life! I know you want to pour your heart out, but you're afraid to take the first step.

"So you and I are going to a nice, quiet spot to see if we can't sort it all out."

"Er, what?" Frederick's apprehension only dimmed slightly. He had no wish to share his love life, especially with his comrade-in-arms.

"I've already picked out a place with absolutely no chances of being disturbed. Oh, and I made sandwiches!" Cordelia gestured at a small sack by the entrance to the training facility.

"Ah, Cordelia," Frederick said with a small smile. He had finally found a way out of the whole 'love life' situation that Cordelia refused to drop. "Even with all your preparation, you still made one fatal mistake… You failed to account for the possibility that I might refuse your invitation!" And he smirked confidently.

He was unsettled to see the same exact kind of smile crease his partner's face. "No, I didn't," she said. "I assumed that if you refused, I'd have to eat all the sandwiches myself. So I made only my very favorite kinds- chutney, blue cheese, and pickled beets."

I… see," Frederick muttered, clearly deflated. "Then I concede that your preparations are indeed flawless." He realized that at some point or another, Cordelia was going to get him to go with her. "I think I have little choice but to gird myself and submit to this, er, liaison."

Then he smiled wickedly. "But only on one condition: you must first tell _me_ of _your_ love life." He waited for her immediate refusal.

Instead, he got: "Hold on to your helm, Frederick! I've got _lots_ to say!" And then he realized what her angle had been the whole damn time.

Elsewhere, two other friends were enjoying a more relaxed reunion, talking about the old days, when Ylisse had fought against Plegia. "That war grew more intense with each passing battle," Maribelle recounted.

Ricken chuckled and eased back in his chair as he drank his tea. "I was exhausted as well, but if we had given in then, all of Ylisse would've suffered. We had to stay strong for them."

Maribelle nosed, and then fell silent with a slight frown. When Ricken asked her what the matter was, she set her cup off to the side on a small table, looked him in the eye and said, "Ricken, I owe you an apology from two years ago."

Ricken was surprised and unsure of what his friend meant, but he decided to hear her out. "You understood the situation as well as any of us, and I was wrong to imply otherwise," she said. Ricken realized that she was referring back to their argument in the leviathan's graveyard the day that Emmeryn had died.

"You weren't wrong," he said in response, surprising Maribelle. "Not totally, anyway. I _was_ young, and I _did_ hide an injury. I've been trying to be more careful. I really have."

Maribelle returned the smile and brushed her fingers against her staff, which was leaning against the wall. "Good," she said. "You tell me the minute you even get a scratch, are we clear?"

Ricken laughed for a moment before managing to say, "You may not believe it, but I have no desire to suffer a terrible injury."

Maribelle returned the laugh and said, "Yes, well. So long as that's understood." Then she turned to reach for her bag and pulled out a small pouch that smelled very nice to Ricken. "By the way, I procured a delicious blend of tea in town the other day. If we both manage to survive the next battle, I'll share it with you."

"Ha! That sounds delicious," Ricken agreed. "Just make sure you're careful too, alright? I'm not the only person on the battlefield that people care about."

Maribelle nodded her head approvingly and said, "You've become quite the noble young man, Ricken." And to that, the young mage's only response was to blush and hide his face behind his cup of tea.

Despite the fact that another war might well be upon them, the Shepherds were happily strengthening their bonds once more.


	2. The Seacomers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, I know this is a bit late, but with college starting up again, the new chapters won't be coming out as often, but I do hope you enjoy this next part of the trilogy as much as the last one!**

* * *

><p>The Seacomers<p>

It was in the middle of the afternoon two weeks later when they reached the western coast of Ferox, in Basilio's territory. Even from a league away, Robin could see the proud Valmese flags atop their warship. No doubt that this vessel was just a herald ship, but even it radiated raw, unbridled power.

They could see soldiers already getting ready to enter the fishing town, which enraged the west-khan a good deal. It took a great deal of arguing from Chrom and Robin to keep him from charging into the town to rally his men to fight. Normally, Basilio was level-headed, but the invasion of his own territory angered him greatly.

They managed to enter the place by stealth to avoid detection by the Valmese forces. Once they were close enough, Robin was afraid to see that one of the elders had actually gone onto the ship to question the commanding officer. From what Virion and Cherche had told him, the old man was practically about to commit suicide.

"You dare board our ship, worm?" The officer could be heard saying. "I will not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all!" Turning to project his voice into the town directly, he shouted, "Citizens! Soldiers! Here my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands!

"You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared! Resist, and your lives are forfeit!"

At this, Robin glanced over at Chrom, whose face was set in hard lines, and the Emblem strapped tightly to his arm.

"Now kneel!" the man roared at the people assembled. "And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!"

The elder protested, despite Robin's silent prayer for him to do otherwise. "B-but if you take all that we have, how are we to make a living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?"

The sea captain scoffed and drew his sword. "You'll do for now." And he slashed the man across the chest as though he were worth no more notice than a large fly. The motion was so casual, it took Robin a moment to register what had actually just happened.

"These savages will never listen to reason," Chrom growled. Turning to the others, he shouted, "Everyone: prepare to engage!"

Frederick tried to calm his ruler with the words, "Milord, are you certain? Another war…"

As the others prepared to move out, Chrom looked his friend intensely and said, "I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick. And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!"

Frederick nodded and accepted his commander's reasoning. Then it was just like old times as Robin called out formations to different units and they all charged out into the streets, eager to take out the enemy that was thirsty for their country's blood.

Robin summoned Einherjar-Marth and charged out into the streets. The human weapon followed him heedlessly, the only words escaping his lips being, "Who are these men? They are not from your enemy country, are they?"

"Same routine, different invaders," Robin called over his shoulder. He drew the sword that he had stolen from Gangrel two years ago and summoned its magic. Pointing it at a charging horseman, lightning flashed from the strange blade and struck him off his steed. Marth caught on and finished the enemy off as soon as he hit the ground.

Many of the soldiers were horsemen, Robin realized. It was just as Virion and Cherche had reported. If the majority of their forces were made up like this, he realized that they might even be a more formidable opponent that Plegia had been, despite that place's dark magic.

The thought made him shudder, but only for a moment. He would have to worry about the next ship when it came- literally. For now, he would just have to focus on this first battle.

Chrom rode behind his wife on her trusty Pegasus, his new lance in hand. The golden seal had granted him the better balance required to use such weaponry, and he found that a lance was far better to use from the back of a Pegasi. Sumia, of course, still wielded her lance with practiced grace.

While not as naturally talented as her best friend, Cordelia, she had practiced to the point where she was nearly as good, as befitting a warrior's wife.

Together they struck hard and fast, moving too fast to be hit any by enemy fire, both mundane and magical. Of course, Chrom knew that this was greatly thanks to Robin sending out his riders to target any archers and wind-magic experts.

Once, Robin had explained that the Pegasi were extremely vulnerable to wind magic, as their wings relied on the air so much, and that type of magic was the most precise. Interfere with one part of the sky's patterns, and any creature that ruled it could find itself at the mercy of its former subject.

Chrom noticed his tactician fighting alongside the ghost of the Hero-King, wielding Gangrel's sword. At first he had been uneasy about Robin taking the Mad King's blade, but the blond man had reassured him that he could put it to good use. Now it seemed that he had been right- as usual.

Lissa unleashed a stream of Arcfire, and advanced magic that she had recently mastered under Robin's tutelage. The river of fire struck two cavalry units, and she and Donnel winced at the sound and smell of the horses roasting where they fell.

Despite this, Donnel couldn't help but be impressed by how much Lissa had improved on the battlefield since he had last fought beside her. He had seen her socially around the castle from time to time, but he hadn't seen how her training had progressed. "Nice one, big sis!" he grinned at her.

Lissa returned the smile, but only briefly. She had seen another group moving to flank them through the smoke. She prepared to cast another spell, but someone beat her to it. A young voice cried out, "Arcthunder!" Bolts of chain lightning lashed out through the smoldering street and hit the men with startling precision.

Lissa turned to see Ricken holding a yellow tome and the last of the energy fading from around him. "Thanks for the save!" she called out. Ricken went to reply, but then a survivor charged out of the smoke and headed right for him.

Donnel didn't hesitate for one second. Like his partner, he too had been improving his skills under the eye of a master- Frederick. He set his stance, raised his spear, and cast it. The weapon flew straight and true to smash into the Valmese's spine.

Lissa guarded his back as he went to retrieve the spear. "_That_ was a nice one, Donny," she said with what sounded like a smile in her voice.

"Thanks fer sayin' so!" he returned cheerfully. Despite the gore and danger around them, Donnel was glad to be surrounded by his friends, just like old times.

Ricken was quickly joined by Maribelle, who had been ambushed by a pair of foot soldiers as soon as Ricken went to save Lissa. Had he run off after anyone else, she would have been furious. But seeing as Lissa was her best friend, she felt that she could cut her partner some slack this time.

She too, had been practicing battle magic under Robin's eye like Lissa, but not at the same level. She had not used a golden seal to develop her powers, so her progress was slower- but only by comparison. Robin had repeatedly expressed his satisfaction- and even praise- for her talents.

Of the two, Maribelle was still the stronger healer, so in a way this had kept the two friends from developing some sort of inferiority complex to each other. For this, Robin was immensely grateful, for he did not wish to see the two of them ever grow apart.

Now together, the two friends felled any enemy that came across them. This lasted for some minutes, until Ricken had to remind the two of them that Libra was their only other healer, and that they were supposed to keep spread out in case someone needed their help elsewhere.

The two girls weren't happy about the order, but they acquiesced nonetheless. Their victory as a force was more important than their victory as friends.

"Stay safe, darling!" Maribelle called as she and Ricken took off on her horse.

"You too!"

Robin swung his blade and watched with grim satisfaction as the resulting energies surged into his opponent, stopping his heart and ending his life. Marth also succeeded in downing yet another one of his opponents.

It was here that Robin realized that he was at the boarding plank that the ship's crew had put onto the ground. Thus far, they had yet to retract it- although in all fairness, the Shepherds had given them precious little enough time to do anything other than draw their weapons.

"Come on!" he shouted at his partner. The ghost nodded wordlessly, seeing his commander's intention. Together, they ran up the ramp and onto the deck, where they found themselves confronted by a dozen horsemen, headed by the captain that had killed the elder nearly an hour before.

"You are nothing!" the commanding officer sneered. "A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!"

"Ever notice how annoying a speck of sand is once it gets in your eye?" Robin retorted. "If you do manage to rub it out, there is every chance that it will damage your vision. And even then, you can only cast it away- not destroy it."

"Come then, speck!" The other man was furious. How dare they challenge the authority granted to him by he who would dominate the world itself! "Let us see if you can say the same once I've ground you under the Conqueror's boot!"

He was about to order his men forward when several arrows slammed into them, followed by various types of magic. Robin and Marth turned to see that most of their forces were still engaged in the harbor, but Virion and some of the magic-wielders had made it through.

Turning back to the commander, he raised his sword in preparation for battle and said with a cold smile, "Don't look now, but here comes the sandstorm." And he swung his jagged blade up at the mounted warrior.

The Valmese captain blocked with his axe, but immediately regretted doing so as he felt the burning pain of the energy lance up his arm. He pulled back before the contact discharged any more power into him. Tossing aside his blade, he reached for a throwing axe.

Only to have a spear sail down from above and catch him in the shoulder, throwing him off of his steed, which whinnied in terror and bolted. Chrom leaped off of the Pegasus as soon as he was able and drew Falchion.

Robin nodded his appreciation but waved his leader back. He raised his sword for the final blow. "Any last words?"

When the man's only response was to groan in agony, Robin sighed and put him out of his misery. And he turned to the others and pointed back at their friends tiredly. "Come on. This isn't over yet."

When they had cleared the last of the men out of the streets, Robin turned with sagged shoulders to face his leader. "Chrom, is that all of them?"

The prince looked at his friend with alarm, for he saw no major injuries upon him, yet the man looked ready to collapse. "Yes, but victory's come with a price…" Chrom finally said as he gestured to Basilio, who was angry and shamefaced.

"The town is in shambles," he snarled. "As is my army." Robin gasped at that- the idea of a Feroxi army in disarray was a startling one.

"This is most troubling news," Frederick agreed. "Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of all the long sea. If they're having trouble, we are _all _in trouble."

"That's not the half of it," said Flavia as she walked up to the gathering, her countenance grim. "That was just the vanguard- but a taste of the meal yet to come." Robin paled visibly. He had assumed as much, but hearing it become fact was troubling, to say the least.

"Oh great," Basilio muttered. "And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."

Chrom shuddered at the thought of another war raining down upon his people. They were just about finished recovering from their war with Plegia, but…

Shaking his head to clear it of past events, he said, "Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea… Robin, what do you suggest?"

The tactician wavered uncertainly as he weighed his options. Then he said, "Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us on a disadvantage… on land." When the others didn't seem to catch his meaning, he smiled and added, "But if we were to catch them at _sea_…" He let the sentence go unfinished.

"But how?!" Chrom said, finally understanding. "Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox." He was beginning to worry that Robin was starting to buckle under the new pressure, but he held his tongue for the time being. Maybe Robin had seen an angle that he had overlooked.

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does…" Basilio murmured, his eyes half-closed.

Flavia saw the look on his face and became curious. "You have someplace in mind, oaf?"

Basilio grinned savagely. "Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?"

"Plegia." Robin said with a satisfied smile, glad that at least one other person had seen his reasoning.

"No," Chrom stated. "Absolutely not. Out of the question."

"They have gold, boy!" Basilio argued. "Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

To his surprise, Flavia nodded and said, "The oaf is right. Crude, but right. There's only one path forward."

"Chrom, will you reconsider?" Robin asked his friend.

After a long, tense moment, Chrom sighed heavily and looked up at his most trusted advisor. "Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately." Almost to himself, he added, "Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

"Indeed," Robin agreed, unconsciously fingering the hilt of his sword.

"You know, Robin," Flavia said. "For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory." Turning to include the ruler of Ylisse, she added, "You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."

They both nodded their heads at the compliment, but neither said anything. One because he feared for his friend, and the other because he feared for the future.

The next nightfall, Frederick approached Robin and Chrom, who were deep in conversation about how to counter the Valmese warships with inferior numbers.

"Milord, we have word from Plegia," Frederick said grimly. "They have agreed to meet with us at their outpost on Carrion Isle." His face expressed his distaste for the chosen place. "A poor venue should things go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then I don't see we have much of a choice."

"Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary," Chrom said more lightly than he felt. "Don't worry. We'll get our ships. This threat hangs over all of us- Plegia as well. They must see that."

Robin thought about making a comment about Chrom stealing his words, but he was too tired to really care. As long as Chrom was willing to put aside his hatred, Robin was happy.

On the way to the island, Frederick was more nervous than Cordelia had ever seen him before- which was saying a lot. At last she pulled him aside once they had set up camp to speak privately to him. "Frederick, when _are_ we going to discuss your love life?!" She hoped that the old joke would help him break out of his coiled emotional state.

"Didn't we do that already?" he replied tightly.

"We had that meeting in the gazebo, but you never really said anything!" Cordelia protested, trying to keep him talking.

"Perhaps because I was unable to get a word in edgewi-"

"Are you saying I talked the entire time?" Cordelia cut in, mortified. She had meant to get him to talk, and now…

"Do you even recall our conversation?" Frederick said dryly. "If indeed, it can be called that? You spent two hours describing in vivid detail your passion for Chrom." His voice became etched with traces of annoyance. "You also sobbed repeatedly and kept asking me, 'Why, Frederick?! Why?!' Then you devoured all the sandwiches and ran off with the picnic hamper."

For a long moment, Cordelia said nothing, her face nearly the same color as her flaming hair. _At least I got him to talk a bit_, she thought ruefully. Aloud she said, "Er, yes. Thank you for… reminding me."

After all Frederick did was raise an eyebrow, Cordelia felt compelled to add, "But I promise you, our next conversation will not be so shameful! This time it will be about you." Seeing her partner's doubt, she said with a slight smile, "You'll have my undivided attention for a whole day if that's what it takes."

Finally, Frederick cracked a brief smile. "Heh. Is that a solemn vow?"

"Absolutely!"

"In that case," Frederick began. "I shall begin my confession immediately."

"Goody!" Cordelia giggled.

Frederick cleared his throat and said, "Time to get down to brass tacks. No beating about the bush, so to speak… The truth is…" He turned away, and cleared his throat again, which gave Cordelia pause. What had she done wrong this time?

Frederick suddenly relaxed his shoulders, turned around, looked Cordelia in the eye and said, "I am in love with you."

"Huh?!" Cordelia did not know what to say at first. Then it dawned on her. She smiled and laughed as she said, "Is this a jape? It is, isn't it? A silly jape! I be there's a pack of jesters waiting behind that tree to surprise me!"

"No jape, milady," Frederick said quite seriously. "Not for me."

"Oh," she replied, turning red again. "But… I thought… I mean… All this time I was asking…" She sat down on a fallen tree from sheer surprise. Looking up at Frederick, she exclaimed, "I had no idea your love troubles had anything to with _me_!"

"Yes, and I know your heart belongs to Chrom," Frederick said a trifle sadly. "But even so, I will not give up. I have no desire to speak ill of Chrom, for I am his man in all things. But, Cordelia, I would never give you cause to weep so bitterly as you have for him. I would devote my whole existence to ensuring your happiness."

"Why, Frederick…" Cordelia was at a loss for words for a moment. Then: "When you say something like that, I know that you're telling the truth. B-because it's how I feel, too. Day in and day out, I have those very same thoughts." Then her face fell again. "Except they're for Chrom."

Frederick sighed and sat down next to his partner. "And just as you love Chrom with all your heart, so do I love you with mine. Here. Let this be the proof." And he moved to get down on one knee and hold up a round object.

"An engagement ring?" Cordelia gasped. Even after all she had said…

"It doesn't matter that right now your heart belongs to another," said the knight, as if he could read her thoughts. "It's enough for me to hope that someday you'll find it in yourself to love me. Will you marry me, Cordelia?"

Cordelia worked her jaw a couple of times before she said, "Oh, Frederick! This is… Yes, I will marry you!"

"You will?" Frederick asked, surprised. He had expected her to hesitate more.

"I know that Chrom will never love me," she said. _After all, he is married._ "I think I've always known it. And frankly, I've grown weary of unrequited love." Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Cordelia smiled joyously. "Just the thought of giving it up is like a weight falling from my shoulders.

"Oh, Frederick, thank you for making me face reality at last! If I promise to love only you, will you make me the happiest woman in the world?"

"I swear it, milady." The knight vowed solemnly. And he slipped the ring on his beloved's finger. Then, together, they raced through the camp to tell everyone the news.

Unaware of the commotion within the camp, Donnel had some plans of his own on the outside of it. He waited until he spotted Lissa on her rounds away from the tents before approaching her.

"Hey!" Lissa waved at him with a large smile. "What are you up to, Donny? And what is that? A ring?"

"Gah!" Donnel exclaimed, realizing that he hadn't hidden the item behind his back like he'd planned earlier. "This, uh… I was just…"

"Wait," Lissa said as she got closer. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Donnel stammered weakly. "I reckon it is."

"You can't!" Lissa snapped.

"Huh?" Donnel was confused.

"Y-you're… You're not ready!" Lissa protested.

"Too soon, eh?" Donnel said dejectedly.

Lissa scrambled in her mind to think of what to say. The thought of her little brother getting married… "I mean, sure, you're more reliable than I'd thought… And more knowledgeable, and kind, and able to survive on your own in the world…" Then she creased her brow in a slight frown. "Wait, maybe you _are_ ready…" Then she shook her head. "No, no, no! What am I saying?! A thousand times no!"

"Yeah, all right," Donny said bitterly as he pocketed the ring. "I reckon you're just lookin' out for me." His voice sounded perilously close to tears, and the sound was enough to make Lissa's own heart break. "'Sides, it's crazy to think a farm boy could be with a princess…"

"Wait what? Donny, who are you talking about?" Lissa was beginning to get the feeling that she'd missed something- something big.

"I'm sorry, Lissa," Donnel said as he dashed the moisture from his eyes. "You were a little bit nice to me and I went and got the wrong idea. Won't mention it ever again, though, don't ya worry." And he started to walk away. "I'll just be goin' now…"

"Hey, wait!" Lissa called after him. "Were you planning to give that to _me_?"

Donnel looked around, clearly annoyed. "Yeah?" he said as though it should have been obvious- and Lissa realized, it really should have been.

"Augh, stupid Donny!" she cried as she began moving towards him, her brows bent downward. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_!"

"Awww!" he said as he began backing away, very well aware of Lissa's skill with magic. "C'mon now, I done said I was sorry…"

"How can you just give up so easily?!" she snapped. "I never said _I_ wouldn't accept!"

"Huh?" Donnel gasped. "Then…"

"Donny, I would love to marry you!" Lissa cried as she threw her arms around Donnel. Suddenly caught up in the moment, he picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her right on the mouth.

Then he backed up, shocked with himself, and her. "Er, are you sure?" he said with a hesitant grin. "I'm just a big ol' pig slopper from the sticks…"

"I know," Lissa said as she placed a cool hand on his warm cheek.

"So if ya get hitched to me, you'll be givin' up on bein' a high-class society lady," he said with a hint of warning. "No more big dresses, or fancy balls, or them masks what make ya look like a cat… It'd just about kill me to take yer dreams away from ya."

Lissa giggled and said, "This isn't the most convincing proposal, Donny. Besides, none of that stopped you from getting that ring for me, did it?"

"Well, no, but…"

"You're not taking anything away from me," Lissa smiled. "You're just giving me a new dream."

Donnel's face screwed up for a moment as he considered her words. "…Yeah?"

"Yes," she answered. "A dream of starting a happy family with you."

"Golly, Lissa," Donnel grinned sheepishly.

"And I can become a true lady anywhere!" Lissa added. "Even on a pig farm. It isn't about clothes or dances. It's a matter of character, integrity, and grace. I intend to have all of that. A true lady, a happy wife, and a good mother…" She blushed at the last words, but kept speaking. "And I couldn't be any of those things without you. So, will you help me?"

"Ya bet yer life I will!" Donnel crowed. "Oh, I swear I'll make ya the happiest girl in the world!"

Lissa pulled him close and kissed her new fiancé again before saying, "You already have, Donny." When she finally let go, Donnel pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it on her hand.

Off in the distance, Robin smiled, happy for his friends tonight. First Cordelia and Frederick, two of Chrom's most dedicated warriors. And now, Lissa, the crown princess and like a sister to him, with Donnel, a farmhand turned fighter.

He wiped a tear from his face as he gazed upon the beginnings of new happy endings, even amongst the looming war. _Libra did Chrom's wedding, so I'm sure he'll agree to do this one as well_, he thought. _Now I just need to figure out how to keep Chrom from tearing Donnel limb from limb when he finds out._


	3. Of Sacred Blood

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has been hands-down my favorite chapter to write. There's just so much catharsis within this part that it literally brought tears to my eyes the first time I watched it. I hope that out of any of the chapters I've written so far, this is the one that captures the moment.**

* * *

><p>Of Sacred Blood<p>

They reached Carrion Isle two weeks after Frederick's wedding, and one week after Lissa's. Both occasions had been well-celebrated by the Shepherds, even by Chrom during his sister's own union. Robin had- in no small part- kept Chrom calm when Donnel and Lissa made their announcement.

Since both brides were friends, they respected the idea that each bride should have their own day, so the arrangements were made for Frederick and Cordelia to be married first. Chrom fulfilled the role of Frederick's best man, even as his friend had done at the royal wedding. Sumia was the maid of honor, of course. In place of her parents, both killed in the war, Robin gave Cordelia away upon her request.

Over the past two years, they had become good friends- Cordelia had often confided in him since she and Frederick's duties had kept them apart. However, it never became a romance, so it was at her request that Robin take the place of her father at the wedding. He had happily done so, and Chrom was glad that he did.

Even if it was for one day, he wanted to see Robin relax and enjoy himself a bit. The man had been working too hard the past two years, and Chrom worried for his health.

For wedding gifts, Robin had given Frederick a silver seal with the words, "This oughta help you keep up with your wife in the sky." When the knight had activated it, he found himself graced with the abilities required to ride a wyvern through the sky. He wouldn't be able to match Cordelia's ease with her Pegasus, but it was better than having them ride double. The steed itself came from Chrom, an alpha male, as his own gift to his friend.

There were other gifts to them both, and the two of them were joyous. For the first time since Robin had known Frederick, the man truly seemed happy. As did Cordelia, having finally given up on her one-sided romance, much too many people's relief, although Sumia was not to know.

Lissa and Donnel were the next to receive attention on the day that their vows were exchanged. Chrom gave Lissa away, of course, and Ricken took Donnel's place as the best man.

Despite their different upbringings, the two young men got along remarkably well, and had become close friends as they had gone on several missions together over the last couple of years in restoring peace to the land.

As he watched the wedding proceed, Robin hoped that Emmeryn could watch it, wherever she was. He also hoped that Lissa would know that Emmeryn would have approved of Donnel, were she here with them.

When it came time for gifts, Chrom gave his new brother-in-law a lance that had once been used by the legendary warrior Ephraim. It had been well-kept by House Ylisse with magical means throughout the centuries so that it was just as good the day that it was made.

Robin gave his gifts to Lissa, the first being a tiara fashioned with silver. He told her that he'd had it made when he realized that Donnel really was in love with her, and he had been saving it ever since. When that was, he would not say.

The second gift was a blue tome, labelled as the 'Book of Naga'. Robin explained that it was a magic useable only by the Exalt's own blood, or other beings with god-like powers. It specialized in destroying evil magics like the Risen and the Grimleal.

"Use it only if you have to," he had warned. "It's an extremely potent magic, and very hard to control. But if the day comes that you need it, Donnel- and me, for that matter- will rest easier knowing that you have it." After that, he had hugged her briefly, then left the celebrations to the others.

He had gone back to study his maps, much to Chrom's disappointment. He had hoped that his advisor would take more time off, but it was not to be.

* * *

><p>Now, in the Plegian fortress, all of those happy memories seemed to be from another lifetime. The interior was dark, lit only sparingly by strange-looking torches. Robin scowled at the surroundings- it reminded him of something, but what he could not remember, only that it made him feel very uneasy.<p>

"Greetings, Prince Chrom," a familiar voice said. "Plegia welcomes you."

"Aversa!" Chrom gasped as the seductress walked into the flickering light.

"What can I say?" she said with a smile. "It seems fate has designs for me yet."

Chrom's eye's narrowed in suspicion, but all he said was, "You serve this new king, then? This… Validar?"

"I do."

"They say he worships Grima," Frederick said, stirring uneasily in his new armor.

"Why yes, of course he is Grimleal," Aversa said nonchalantly. "We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing." She gave Robin's sword a pointed look as she said this. Robin returned the look with a smoldering glare.

"It was a difficult time," Aversa continued. "But he kept order where there might have been chaos." The way she said it gave the men the shivers. "We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but-" She stopped talking as the sound of new footsteps greeted their ears. "Ah, here is my lord now."

A tall man with red eyes and slightly browned skin stepped out of the shadows to greet them. He was dressed in dark purple, nearly black, with many gold ornaments hanging from his robe. "An honor to finally meet you, sire," he said smoothly. "I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

Chrom looked at the man intently as he replied, "The honor is mine, good king." He paused and tried to sort what was nagging at him. "Is it possible we've met before some…" Then he had it, and he stiffened abruptly, prompting a raised eyebrow from the king. _Gods!_ He thought. _It can't be!_

"Oh? I'm quite certain that I would remember any encounter with Ylisse royalty." Validar answered.

Chrom moved back a pace and whispered fiercely to Robin, "Psst! Robin!"

"I know!" Robin said, also in lowered tones. "He looks just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn…" His fingers curled into a fist, but his face stayed neutral.

"And you must be Sir Robin," Validar said.

"You know of me, sire?" Robin answered the king loud enough to be heard.

The king laughed briefly before answering, "The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes." Robin knew that the man was just flattering him, but something else also told him that he was being at least partly sincere, which puzzled him.

"But we killed him, Robin!" Chrom continued to whisper.

"I know, but… The resemblance… it's uncanny."

"How could he possibly-"

"My, the negotiations haven't even begun, and already so much whispering," Validar said abruptly.

"My apologies, King Validar," Chrom said aloud as he stepped forward again. "We meant no disrespect.

"Chrom, what should we do?" Robin whispered to his leader.

"Nothing for now," Chrom said quietly over his shoulder. "But stay close, and be ready for anything." Then he turned and nodded to Validar to show that the man had his full attention.

"Then let us get to it," the king said.

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide eight hundred warships and two hundred transports," Aversa said. "In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm."

The Ylisseans were too stunned to speak for a moment. Then Frederick voiced their thoughts by saying, "That is… surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets."

Validar nodded his head at the compliment before he added, "I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will," Chrom answered with a slight bow. Even if the man was possibly an enemy, he was a very generous one. "Thank you, King Validar."

"The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations." He smiled with a sharp gleam in his eye as he spoke.

"As do I," Chrom said with the same smile. "Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I need to get back to Port Ferox."

"Oh, so soon?" Aversa said, feigning surprise. "But I have one more introduction to make."

After a moment, Chrom decided to bite. "Yes? And who would that be?"

"A hierophant, the highest of his order in all Plegia," Validar answered. And he turned to beckon to an unseen figure. The man behind the pillar strode slowly towards the group, his face shadowed by a cowl the same color as Validar's. But to Chrom and his friends, the garment and its wearer seemed familiar somehow.

When the man said nothing, Robin asked him hesitantly, "So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier."

Silence was the man's reply. Robin frowned slightly and he said, "I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?"

The man finally stirred and murmured, "The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong…" Somehow his voice sounded familiar to Robin.

"Huh?" Robin said as the others looked on. Chrom and Frederick looked rather uneasy, while Validar and Aversa seemed to be smiling at a private joke. Turning his attention back to the robed figure, he tried again. "Beg pardon, were you talking to me?"

"Good hierophant," Frederick interjected, seeking to relieve Robin of the uncomfortable situation. "I would ask that you lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."

The hierophant seemed to smirk, but only briefly. The he said, "You are a long way from Ylisse, sir. But very well." And he threw back the cowl- to reveal Robin's own face! "Is that better?" he said with a familiar smile that had a strange twist in it. It was, in a word, disturbing.

"What?!" Robin burst out, thoroughly disoriented.

"By the gods!" Chrom gasped.

"What manner of sorcery-" Frederick began, but he was cut off by Robin.

"He looks just like… me," he whispered hoarsely.

"Ah, yes," the man said. "My name is Robin. Oh, and that was _your_ name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence." The way he said it made Robin feel as though it were no coincidence at all.

"Why that _is_ rather curious, now that you mention it," Validar said with a chuckle. "What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w-"

"Hold just one moment!" Chrom interrupted.

"Milord? Said Aversa with a raised eyebrow.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said as he stared at the Plegian Robin. "Why do your hierophant and Robin-"

"I'm afraid we have no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness," Aversa said firmly. "We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead. Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads can be quite treacherous." And with that, the three Plegians turned around and walked away, leaving a very confused and shaken group to escort themselves out.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Robin finally gave up on trying to find a comfortable position to sleep on. He found himself wandering past the tents and out to the perimeter of the camp. "It's no use," he murmured thickly. "I can't sleep."<p>

His mind flashed back to his doppelganger, and he shuddered. "Who was that man?" he wondered aloud. "How could we bear the same face?"

"Robin…" a voice whispered. "Heed me, Robin…"

"Who's there?!" he growled as he yanked out his sword. After a moment, he realized that there was absolutely no one around. "There's no one," he mumbled. "I'm alone…" _I must be hearing things… I should try to get some sleep._

"Heed my call!" the voice returned.

Then a splitting headache roared through Robin's mind, and he fell to the ground, clutching at his head. He groaned in agony. "This voice is… in my head!" he realized. "Who are you?! What's happening?!" Then the world faded out.

_Gripping his yellow tome tightly, Robin launched a Thoron blast at the evil one, which was one of the most powerful forms of thunder magic. Had it hit, it would almost certainly kill his target. But even as the bolt struck, resulting in a cloud of dust, the warrior knew that his shot had missed its mark. "You fools!" a voice shouted._

_ His fears were confirmed as their opponent reappeared a good distance away and fired a quick shot at Chrom, sending him flying into a pillar and thoroughly stunning him. Validar cackled as he held up a massive orb comprised of the darkest magic. "DIE!" he shouted as he cast the energy at Chrom's struggling figure._

_ But his tactician intervened again to save his leader, as he had so many times before. Deciding that he didn't need to cancel out the blast, just detonate it prematurely, Robin cast a standard thunder spell that caused the dark energy to explode a safe distance away from Chrom…_

Robin groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, then gasped when he saw Validar standing over him with a dark, smug smile. "Why do you close your heart to him, Robin?" he asked.

"Validar?" Robin groaned, his headache still in evidence.

"Have you truly forgotten?" the man asked him.

Robin suddenly realized where the headache was coming from. "You were… calling me… Augh! My head! Get out of my mind!" And he rose to draw his sword.

Validar laughed ominously before he spoke to the wobbly tactician. "Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone with your own father?!"

"My what?" Robin felt as though his heart had stopped. But what shocked him even more was that he realized Validar was being sincere, albeit cruel about it.

"You are of my flesh, of sacred blood!" Validar hissed. "You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny."

"No…" Robin growled. "Get… out…"

"Why do you resist, Robin? Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga! Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!"

Suddenly, Robin was aware of someone running up to his side. "Robin!" Chrom's voice seemed to penetrate through the headache that Validar had induced on Robin.

"Pah!" Validar spat angrily. "Not this one again…" Whispering to Robin, he said, "No matter. In time you will see the truth. And that is all it will be- a matter of time…" Then he vanished, and the headache with him.

Robin sighed in relief as Chrom grasped him by the shoulder to keep him from falling over. "Robin!" he repeated. "Are you all right? I heard shouting." Robin realized that Chrom must have not heard or seen Validar.

"I-I think so…" he said softly. Then he managed to steady himself "Yes, Chrom, thank you. I'm… I'm fine."

"Fine' is a poor choice of word!' Chrom said immediately as he looked Robin over. "What's happened?!"

Robin sighed heavily. Chrom deserved to know the truth, as far as he knew it. "King Validar, he… He spoke to me… in my mind. He said I was his… his son…" And he turned away, shamefaced.

"What?!" Chrom gasped. "Is this true?"

"I don't know…" Robin answered without turning around. "But I also don't know it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a… a strange connection between us."

"Oh, gods…" Chrom paled. "That hierophant doppelganger… Could he be the king's son as well? Are you twins?"

"I…" Robin tried to recall anything that would provide a definite answer, but he could not. "I'm sorry, Chrom. I can't remember…. But if I'm being honest… it would explain much. I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore."

Chrom turned his friend around so that they once again stood face-to-face. "You are yourself, before any man's son," he said firmly. "Remember that."

Robin said nothing for a long time, amazed that Chrom still trusted him. He finally managed to say hoarsely, "Thank you, Chrom."

The prince nodded and asked his friend, "Can you walk?"

"Yes… yes I think so." And together, they began walking. But it was not long before Frederick descended from his new Wyvern, looking grim about the face.

"Milord, we are under attack!" he said a little breathlessly. "Risen have encircled the camp!"

"What?!" Chrom gasped. "But we posted sentries! How did this happen?"

"They made a stealthy approach, milord. I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them…" The last word trailed off.

"Validar!" Chrom growled. "This is his doing- I'm sure of it." Turning to Robin, he ordered, "Equip anyone who can bear arms, and tell them to fight for our lives!" The tactician nodded and leapt onto the Wyvern's back and took the reins.

"Keep Chrom safe, and I'll see you back at the camp!" he shouted as he took off. "I'll send Makaid back for you as soon as I land!"

* * *

><p>Once they had all gathered, Chrom and Frederick included, a shadow loomed over the group. Looking up, they were startled to see a large mass of dark birds that let out a multitude of <em>caws!<em> "What's that?" Chrom wondered as the group came closer to them. "A storm of… crows. Gods, it's upon us!"

The Shepherds prepared to fight the murder of crows, but then they were shocked to hear a young, cheerful voice call out from the storm. "CAW! CAW!" it said. "You folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? He hah!"

"Who's there?" Chrom shouted. "Show yourself!" Then the crows were upon them, but they did not attack the group. "Gods' breath I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!"

Then, amazingly, the swarm took off, leaving behind only a young mage dressed in robes similar to Robin's though minus any gold coloring. He smiled as he said, "What's wrong? CAW-strophobic?" Then he laughed. "Oh, I slay me!"

"Not if these Risen do it first!" Chrom snapped as he pointed uphill at the advancing red eyes. "This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!"

"You know, I thought you were all right… Turns out you're all FRIGHT!" he laughed, seeming to ignore Chrom, much to the prince's annoyance. "I'd wish you luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut… THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

"We are all well aware!" Chrom snapped.

"The ravens wanted me to give you a message," the boy said in a sing-song voice. "Caaw… C-caw-caw. Roughly translated, it means…" Then he paused for thought, further annoying Chrom. Then he muttered, "Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? …Traipse? …Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! They say you're trapped."

"We know, damn it!" Chrom roared. Then he looked back up as the others began to mutter uneasily at the number of Risen coming for them. "Gods… Where did they all come from?"

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much…" Chrom looked about read to slice the magician's head off. Then the boy laughed at him.

"Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself." Chrom drew Falchion as he made the threat.

"Hey, wait!" The mage said. "I want to join your CAWs- I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say… Birds of a feather and all that?"

Chrom finally seemed to notice the youth's attire for the first time. "Those robes…" he muttered. "A Plegian dark mage? Why would you help us?"

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya- I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!

"Oh! The ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses. If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could CAWs quite a stir!" Robin and Chrom shuddered at the idea of even more monsters coming after them.

"Alright, you can join!" Chrom growled as the monsters began to charge. "Just stay away from me!"

"Go join Tharja," Robin added as he readied his Arcthunder spell. "She's a mage from Plegia, like you."

The boy moved to join the dark sorceress and he said, "The name's Henry! What's your CAWs for joining these guys?"

"Later," Tharja growled, angry that Robin had not yet chosen to fight beside her.

As the others formed into their usual pairs, Robin pulled out two Einherjar cards to summon the phantoms to his aid. He had journeyed to the Outrealms once again with some of the other Shepherds about a year before in order to help Old Hubba once again. They had dueled many Einherjar as before, and as a reward, the old man had given them a card that could summon Roy, a legendary blade master.

"Marth! Roy!" he called. "I beg your help again tonight!" The two cards flashed and then the two swordsmen appeared, ready for battle.

"Well met, Robin," said Roy.

"We are yours to command," Marth added.

Robin thanked them both and then told them to engage the Risen head-on while he backed them up. As they moved to engage the living dead, Robin blasted the Risen archers off their positions on the rocks with lightning.

Chrom rode with Sumia up the sides of the ravine that they had camped in- a stupid decision, now that Robin thought of it- and were joined by Virion riding with Cherche, as well as Frederick and Cordelia. Together, the six of them picked off the Risen reinforcements.

The rest of the Shepherds stayed mostly where they were, destroying the Risen at a distance if they could. Much of this work fell to Lissa, Maribelle, Ricken, Tharja, and Henry, although Sully cast several spears while Vaike threw some small axes.

Robin quickly sighted the Risen Chief and he switched out his tomes. A moment later, a small fire ball lit up the night sky, catching Chrom's attention.

"What is it? He asked as Sumia landed her Pegasus next to Robin.

"The Risen Chief is up on that abandoned bridge," Robin pointed at the old structure. "Take out as many Risen as you can, and I'll try to meet you there with back up." Chrom agreed to the plan, and his wife set her steed to fly once again.

The battle was a difficult one. Outnumbered and out positioned, Robin had to plan each move carefully in his weakened state. It was no small task. Several times, Maribelle had to heal him to keep him from passing out.

But somehow, they made it through the night. Just as dawn began to break, Chrom and Sumia made it to the bridge just before Robin and his Einherjar partners.

As they moved to confront the big monster, they were all shocked when its eyes locked on Chrom- and then spoke! "Grr… Kill… Prince…" Then it roared and charged at him.

"Get him!" Robin ordered his Einherjar. The two ghosts moved forward immediately to stab the monster all the way through the back. They all were shocked when not only did it not die, it whirled around and swung its axe to severely wound the prince and sword master.

Robin's next move was to unleash a river of fire at his opponent, but the thing was barely burnt. As they were running out of options, Chrom cast aside his lance and drew Falchion, which gleamed brightly in the morning light.

The Risen Chief bellowed and ran straight at him, seeking to bowl the prince over. The man waited until the last second, which drew out a scream from Sumia, before sidestepping and driving his sword into the creature's back. The beast stopped in its tracks.

Then it spun and punched Chrom faster than the eye can follow. Dazed, Chrom sank to his seat, unaware of the proceedings around him. Just as the enemy was about to end him, a series of complicated and stretched-out glyphs surrounded the monster. Then a burst of powerful magic enveloped it, and blinding those watching.

When they could see again, Lissa stood there, panting heavily and holding a blue tome. "I got here… as soon… as I could," she gasped.

"Thank you," Robin said with immense relief, even has Sumia went to check on her husband. Lissa went with her to put her staff to use while Robin inspected the carcass to make sure that it was dead.

As he approached it, the abomination faded into black fog, well and truly dead. "I guess your wedding gift came in handy after all," Robin said with a smile to Lissa.

"Yeah. Thanks, Robin." Lissa gave him a brief, tired smile before moving to resume her healing treatment. Chrom stirred slightly, and Robin knew that his friend would be alright.

* * *

><p>About a half-hour after the battle had concluded, Robin and Chrom stood alone on the bridge, overseeing the movement of the camp as the Shepherd's packed to go. They wouldn't travel far today, Robin knew. But it would do to cover at least a little bit of distance.<p>

"That's the last of them," Chrom said as the party began to move. "Gods, I thought it might nev-"

"Chrom, look out!" Robin called as he leaped back from a magic triangle that signaled a magical teleportation about to take place.

"Huh?!" Chrom leaped away as well, and was shocked to see an axe-wielding Risen appear. "Ah!"

"Father, no!" a familiar voice cried. Then a face that they had not seen in two years flew out of the bushes, black hair streaming behind her. The mysterious girl called Marth moved to stand in between Chrom and the Risen, Falchion already drawn. She blocked the monster's savage stroke just in time. "Get back!" she shouted.

When the Risen realized it had failed, it let out a scream of frustration, and the teleporting triangle appeared again. Then it vanished. Normally, Robin and Chrom might have tried to pursue, but Chrom was still trying to process what Marth had said before she appeared.

The girl turned to him with a smile of immense relief. "Thank the gods you're safe!" she said."

Chrom could only say, "You called me 'Father."

"Did I? I…" Marth hesitated, unsure of what to say. Then she said in a lowered tone, "Perhaps we might speak privately?"

"Perhaps we should, yes." Chrom agreed. He told Robin to go get Sumia while he spoke with Marth at a nearby stream. Robin rushed off to follow his orders.

* * *

><p>When they had moved away from prying ears, Marth sighed as she looked at Chrom. "I don't even know where to begin."<p>

"I already know you're not 'Marth', though I've nothing better to call you," Chrom answered. "But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying."

"Thank you, but…" Marth hesitated. "I think I would prefer you know the truth."

"As you wish," Chrom said with a respectful nod.

"Here," Marth said as she stepped closer to him. "Look closely, and all will be made clear." Then she stopped so that she stood nearly toe-to-toe with Chrom. And she stared at him with hard, dark blue eyes- the left of which bore the same symbol on his shoulder, and had been upon Emmeryn's forehead.

"That's the… the Brand of the Exalt," he gasped. Then the truth began to dawn on him, and he reconsidered Marth's every action and word- how she had appeared, her knowledge of his life, her predictions of future events, the way she fought, and the blade she carried- until a certain conviction came upon him.

"Lucina…" he breathed. This was his baby girl, the once and future Exalt of Ylisse. The girl nodded, once. He looked down at her sword, which he realized, that he must have left to her in the future she came from. Then he spoke in a low, ashamed voice; "You deserved better from me than one sword and world of troubles. I'm sorry."

Tears began to spill from Lucina's eyes, and she looked down as she began to sob softly. Chrom reached out to wipe a tear before wondering if it would be alright. Then he put his thumb under the eye that bore the Brand and wiped the tears off his daughter's face.

She looked up at him with longing in her heart, and the tears began anew. "Father!" she sobbed, and she threw her arms around him. He embraced her warmly, his resolve growing to prevent whatever terrible future that Lucina had come from.

"Father…" she gasped again, and his arms around her tightened, even as her sobs continued. And together, under the rising sun, father and daughter stood, reunited at last.

After many minutes, Lucina finally pulled away with great reluctance. For a moment, neither one said anything. Then Chrom smiled gently and said, "Better, Lucina?"

"Yes…" she sighed. "Father… I'm sorry. It all just rushed back at once."

"Father…" Chrom repeated with a strange tone.

Realizing that he might not be ready, Lucina asked him hurriedly, "Should I call you something else?"

"No," he said immediately, wanting to reassure her. "It's just strange to my ear… I like it." He smiled.

"Father," Lucina said, finally returning his smile. Then she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Chrom laughed right back and added, "Yes, it will take some getting used to!"

"I'm sorry- Chrom?" The two Brand-bearers turned to see Robin with a very puzzled look on his face. Sumia was behind him a few feet away, picking at a flower, but her back was turned.

"Huh?" Chrom said. "Oh, Robin. What is it?"

Robin sighed as though it should have been obvious, although he himself was unaware of what was happening. "It's just that…" he hesitated, not wanting to make things awkward, but he saw no alternative. "You two are out here alone, and Marth is… crying." When they both gave him blank looks, he added in an undertone, "This is how ill rumors are born."

He turned and pointed at Sumia, who had yet to join the conversation. But she could be heard saying, "He loves me… He loves me not…"

"Er, Sumia?" asked, barely restraining a laugh. "Why in the gods' names are you shredding those poor flowers?"

Sumia caught the tone, though, and she snapped angrily, "I'm not spying on you! You can't prove that I am!" Robin was about to remind the knight that Chrom had told Robin to meet them there, but then she exclaimed, "Oh, gods! You brought… _her_!"

Chrom turned to his daughter and asked, "Can we tell her, Lucina?" He hoped that they could, as to avoid any more awkward conversations.

To his relief, she nodded and said, "Of course."

"Lucina?" Sumia asked, finally turning around. "But wait, that's…"

"Sumia, this is going to be something of a shock, but… I'll just say it: this _is_ our daughter, Lucina."

"What?"

"It's true, Sumia," Lucina said as she stepped closer to look the Pegasus Knight in the eye, much like she had done with Chrom. "I'm your daughter. Look closely and see for yourself."

Once Lucina had gotten close enough, Sumia saw what the girl was referring to. "Y-your eye! It has the Brand!"

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline." Chrom added.

"This… This is…" Sumia was at a loss for words.

"Do you see now?" Chrom asked with a smile.

The smile vanished as Sumia answered, "No, Chrom, I do _not_ see! This doesn't make any sense!" Then a terrible thought occurred to her. "Wait. Is my Lucina alright? What did you do to her?!"

Chrom could see that his wife was about to make a terrible accusation, so he intervened by saying, "Peace, Sumia."

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe," Lucina said. "I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be."

"You mean… the future?" Sumia was finally starting to catch on.

"Yes, more than ten years hence. After history takes a dark and more destructive turn."


	4. Champions of Yore, Part the Second

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let the awkwardness begin.**

**P.S. Due to the college semester beginning again, the chapters will not be coming out as regularly from now on. But hang in there, I promise I'll finish all three parts!**

* * *

><p>Champions of Yore, Part the Second<p>

"But why?" Robin finally burst out. "What happens in the future?!"

"The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected," Lucina replied with a shudder. "His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope. Death everywhere…" She closed her eyes against the terrible memories.

"Chrom?" Robin asked with fear. "Our whole company? All of us?! Dead?!"

"Yes."

"I…" Robin swayed, pale as a ghost. "I don't know what to say."

"A tale that beggars belief, and yet the truth of it stands before us," Chrom said quietly. "She carries Falchion, my same sword. And the same sword that the first Exalt used to defeat Grima long ago."

"Your blade and mine are one, Father," Lucina said. "It was… It was all I had left of you." And her eyes became downcast.

"There is only one Falchion, Robin. I believe her." Chrom laid his hand on his daughter's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"And so do I!" said a new voice. The others were surprised to see Lissa standing only a few feet away. "Heck, I saw her _come_ from the future! She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it."

"Thank you, Aunt Lissa," Lucina smiled as she looked upon her beloved aunt. "Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey together with others, but… we became separated." And her face clouded over again.

"Don't worry, Lucina," Lissa said with a smile. "If they're out there, we'll find 'em!"

"Are you really my daughter?" The unexpected question came from Sumia.

"I swear on my life," Lucina replied with steel in her eyes that reminded Sumia of her husband so much that her doubts melted away. And taking in her build and the color of her hair, which now was revealed to have dark blue highlights that blended in with her raven locks, Sumia realized that everything that Marth- no, Lucina- had said was true.

She smiled for the first time at the girl and said, "You grow up… er, grew up to be so strong… So beautiful…"

"Thank you… Sumia," Lucina said with her head bowed in relief.

"You don't want to call me Mother?" Sumia spoke with a small smile.

Lucina looked up, surprised. "I… thought you might mind."

"Of course not, Lucina! I love you more than anything in the world." And Sumia, having accepted the truth, held out her arms to her daughter.

"Oh, Mother…" And Lucina dashed into her mother's embrace, the tears running again. Robin found himself holding back his own tears as he looked on, happy to see this family back together from across the bounds of time.

"I am so very proud of you," Sumia whispered.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know…" Lucina sobbed. Then Chrom joined them, and after another brief span, Lissa did too. And the family was gathered thus.

After Lucina had been introduced to the camp, they decided to simply relocate for a day and rest from the previous night's action. However, Chrom's family was too full of happiness and energy to rest like the others.

So it was when Lucina approached her father as he strode through the camp. "Might I ask a lesson, Father?" she asked him. "I would love to learn the sword from you."

Chrom smiled with a raised eyebrow and said, "You're a master in your own right already. What could I possibly teach you? You're likely better served training alone where you can hone your own style."

At this, Lucina's face became clouded with disappointment. "But I was hoping that you might… That we could…" She fell silent.

"Hmm?" Chrom was puzzled by her reaction.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "If it's a bother, I won't insist."

"I never said it would be a bother," Chrom said with a puzzled frown. "I just meant that with your level of skill, you'd be…" He stopped when he saw his daughter's shoulder's sag. Then he realized what it was that she really wanted. "Heh… Fine. Go fetch a pair of practice blades."

Lucina's face lit up with the most delighted smile Chrom had ever seen, and it made his heart soar. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I just so happen to have two right here."

Chrom chuckled as he took the wooden blade. "Well, someone's certainly prepared. Very well, let's begin."

"Yes, sir!"

Later, both of them were battered from head to toe with bruises, yet neither one of them felt the pain. "Impressive as ever," Chrom said as he lowered his sword. "I was certain I dodged that one, but you nicked my shoulder."

"Still, you had me soundly beat," Lucina said as she lowered her own practice weapon. "Had you not held back on that blow to my chest, I'd have a few shattered ribs. I was right to think you still have much to teach me. We'll have to make these lessons a habit." And she turned away to stash her blade in the practice equipment box.

Suddenly, Chrom's mind flashed back to Arena Ferox, when he had first fought her, under the guise of Marth. The skill she had displayed was far above what she had just used. "Wait, did you just…" He stopped with a broad smile. "Did you just throw that match just so we'd continue doing this?"

Without turning around, Lucina began walking away while saying, "Why, Father! I would never!"

Chrom shook his head and stashed away his own blade. "Devious," he called after her. "I see I'll have to keep a closer eye on you." Lucina said nothing, but as soon as she rounded the nearest tent, Chrom heard his daughter doubling over with laughter.

Robin entered his commander's tent quietly, still tired from the previous night/morning's events. Chrom saw him come in and moved to prepare a seat for him at the small wooden desk he used for his paperwork, namely any strategies that he thought Robin could use. Most of the time, Robin made modifications to the plan, but he always did so respectfully.

Today though, he hoped that Chrom had something else in mind to discuss. As he sat, Chrom let out a low whistle and rubbed his shoulder, where Lucina's practice sword had left a painful welt. "I have a daughter," he said almost to himself. "And she's nearly my own age." He laughed at the thought.

Robin raised a groggy eyebrow, wondering if Chrom had called him in just to dote on his newfound family. Chrom saw the look and said, "Sorry. I know you're tired, so I'll get right down to it."

Robin nodded and said, "That sounds good to me. I may fall asleep, though."

Chrom acknowledged his friend's exhaustion and said, "I'm assigning you a battle partner."

Both of Robin's eyebrows shot up, and he leaned forward slightly. "I thought that was my area of expertise. Besides, I've got the Einherjar to help me."

"Well, I'm pulling rank on this one," Chrom said with a smirk.

Robin fell back into his seat and closed his eyes. "Fine," he said. "Just don't put me with Tharja. She gives me the creeps, and she worked well with Henry."

Chrom chuckled and said, "I wouldn't do that to you. No, I want you to team up with my daughter, Lucina."

"What?" Robin sat up again and opened his eyes, not sure that he'd heard correctly. "You want me to what now?"

"I want my daughter to be protected by my best warrior," Chrom said seriously. "And that's you. I'll not have her cross the boundaries of time only to be brought down by a Risen or Valmese soldier because she didn't have a partner to fight alongside."

Robin hesitated. "With all due respect, I don't think she needs a partner," he said carefully. "She's more skilled with the blade than anyone in this camp- even you. Besides, I can't be worrying about someone else while directing the whole battle."

"That doesn't stop you from using the Einherjar," Chrom said sharply.

"That's different. Not to sound cold, but they take orders better than anyone else, and they can come back to life if they fall in battle. If I can't help someone, and they die, I couldn't live with that. Especially if it was Lucina. I'm sorry, Chrom, but the answer is no."

"Fine," Chrom said. "If you don't want to be assigned with her, I'll assign her to pair up with you. That way you can concentrate better on the battle at hand. Even the Einherjar lack the human's sixth instinct to sense danger in unexpected forms."

Robin groaned as he realized that Chrom was not going to let him out of this one. "All right," he said. "But you tell her. I'm going back to bed."

"Fair enough," Chrom said as Robin stumbled out of the pavilion. "Sleep well, my friend." Robin's only reply was a grunt.

Once they were all back at Port Ferox, they were pleased to find the ships all ready to launch, and their troops boarding. Basilio told them that the Ylissean army had arrived only the day before, thanks to a series of messenger birds bearing instructions from Ferox.

The Feroxi were also loading their people and supplies onto the warships, many of them eager for the upcoming battles with Valm. Flavia could be seen amongst their ranks, shouting orders at her men.

Robin and Chrom went aboard the lead vessel that they had reserved for the Shepherds, Lucina not far behind. She rarely left her father's side, now that they had finally been reunited. Robin had not spoken to her very much, as she preferred to spend most of her time with her parents. The few times he had talked to his new partner had always been with Chrom and Sumia around, and she was more intent on them than him.

He did not hold it against her- he was happy that she could spend time with them, but it made it difficult for him to get to know her better. So far all he knew about her was her skill with a blade, and the purpose of her journey- although it was quite easy to guess why it would be a personal journey as well.

He sighed to himself as he gazed out over the sea, wondering what would be waiting for them on the other side of it. "That sounds like a lot you're keeping bottled in," said a young voice. Robin was startled to see Lucina stride up beside him to lean on the railing. He was even more surprised that she seemed ready to talk to anyone other than Chrom or Sumia. "Care to let any of it out to your partner?"

Robin shook his head and turned to look back out at the ocean. "You have enough on your shoulders, Lucina. I don't want to add to that."

"Then tell me about something else," she said. "Even if it's just a story. I grew up hearing stories about you and my father, but most of the time, you were both away, fighting the Risen hordes. Would you tell me about one of your adventures together?"

Robin finally turned his body to face her, comfortable with such a topic. "Of course," he said. "Which one would you like to hear?"

Lucina put her hand on her chin for a moment in thought. Then she asked him, "Would you tell me the story of how you obtained the Einherjar-Roy? I was told the story of how you befriended the Hero-King, but not the Young Lion."

Robin answered, "Of course. Let me think… This took place about a year ago, a couple of weeks before your parent's wedding, actually…"

"Chrom, your wedding is in less than a month- you should stay here and get things ready!" Robin protested as Chrom buckled his sword on.

"Robin, if I have to spend one more day in this damned capital, I'll go insane. I just need one more adventure with my Shepherds, like I used to," Chrom finished putting his gear on as he spoke. "I'm a warrior for my people before I'm a legislator. I want to remember what that feels like, all right?"

"All right," Robin conceded. He knew how stubborn Chrom could be once he had his heart set. "But you'd best be careful when we get to the Outrealms. If you die along the way, I'm going to have some serious explaining to do when Sumia finds out."

"Sumia's not coming?" Chrom asked with surprise.

"No, she's doing her job, like I still think you should be," Robin replied. "I wasn't going to tell her about it, since I thought that you wouldn't be coming. But seeing as you are, I think you ought to tell her yourself." Robin smiled at the thought. "Let's see if you still want to go after she's done worrying about you."

Much to both of their surprise, Sumia let Chrom go with her blessing. She understood why he wanted to go, and she was not about to begrudge him his happiness.

"But," she had warned, "I hope you remember to make it back in time. Otherwise, we'll have some things to discuss." Turning to the Ylissean Grandmaster Tactician, she added, "Robin, you keep him out of trouble. I'm holding you responsible for his safety."

"As you wish, Sumia. I promise that he'll be safe with me."

Then Sumia had kissed her future husband on the cheek and sent them on their way.

They entered the Outrealms the same way as before to find themselves on the open field with many villages and fortresses in the distance. There was also a number of Einherjar already engaged in a series of skirmishes.

Yet for some reason, the land looked slightly different than before, which led Chrom to ask, "Wait. Are we in the same Outrealm as before?" Upon the realization that it probably was, he turned to the others and said, "Quick, let's get out of here before that old das-"

"You're back!" a familiar voice cried. A voice that grated on Chrom's nerves in the extreme. "You really came back! …I can't believe you came back." Sure enough, to the Shepherd's dismay, Old Hubba was walking up to them, leaning heavily on his walking stick.

Then, rather predictably, he said, "I mean, of course you came back! Just as I divoned! …Divined? …Divinidated?"

"Hubba, listen…" Chrom began.

He got no further as Hubba interrupted by saying, "Oh if only Beatrice were still here to see you take pity on her doddering old husband. She was a big supporter of charity, you know. She married me, after all! Heh ha…"

"Hubba! Enough!" Chrom growled. "Just point us to your stolen Einherjar cards, and we'll be on our way."

Hubba balked for a moment before clearing his throat nervously. "Yes, well, actually I had a vision that we'd find the thief in three… two… one." As he had been counting down, Robin ordered the Shepherds to form their ranks and ready their weapons. But even that preparation could not prepare them for what came next.

"Oh my, Hubba," a silken voice drifted over the top of the hill on the opposite side of where Hubba stood. "Did you follow me all the way here? I do love a man with endurance…" The Shepherds all gasped at a powerful sorceress as she revealed her presence.

Hubba was only too happy to hide behind them. "There she is, right on schedule! The filthy, lying, exquisite beauty who stole my cards!" The old man was looking decidedly afraid, Robin thought to himself. _Serves him right._

"Wait a minute…" Chrom breathed. "Isn't that…"

_Aversa_, Robin finished the sentence in his head.

"Oho! Does she look familiar?" the old man asked. "Even so, I can assure you this is not the woman you know." When his declaration extracted puzzled glances, Hubba elaborated by saying, "She comes from a different world than either you or I- one already well on its way to ruin. Be warned, she's not to be underestimated. Or trusted. …Or shown secret heirlooms."

"Especially not while I have all your big, strong Einherjar to protect me, Hubba," Aversa said with a wicked smile. "You never told me all your calling cards summoned heroes from the past!"

_Oh, gods,_ Robin thought as he looked at Chrom. _Even if this Aversa isn't from our world, she's dangerous enough on her own. And with an entire legion of Einherjar at her command, how in the hell am I supposed to get Chrom home in one piece for his wedding?!_

"You of all people know how much I love antiques, Bubbles," Aversa continued.

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" Hubba snapped, waving his stick rather pathetically. Turning to Chrom, he said, "See what she does?! Honestly, I'd love to help you fight her… if only I hadn't thrown my back out. But at least I have the Einherjar you reclaimed for me last time! Now let's see…

"Come forth, my brave and comely heroines!" he chanted. "Lend us your swords and shapely muscles!" And there were three bursts of energy.

From the first strode out Eirika, the leader of the forces the Shepherds had fought in their last Outrealm adventure. And she said, "As you wish. I will strike down any wrongdoers."

The second was revealed as Lyn, a fine sword maiden. "I'll show you what I can do with a blade," she declared, drawing her curved sword.

Lastly, the sage Celica strode forth with the words, "I hope we can end this with as little bloodshed as possible, for their sake."

Old Hubba chuckled as he directed the Einherjar to take their instructions from Robin. "Not bad, eh? Eh? Well then, good luck!" And he took his leave, even as Aversa began a retreat to a defensible position from which to summon her stolen Einherjar.

"I'm counting on you, my sweet prince," she said in a sing-song voice. Then a number of warriors appeared, one of them saying, "Of course, milady. I am yours."

"Wait, Marth?" Chrom said, shocked. "Again? And he looks… different."

Robin looked across the field and nodded his agreement. "It's another reflection of the same man," he said. He'd been studying the Einherjar extensively in anticipation of this journey. "Hmm, how can I explain this… Just as no two artists would paint him the same way, so, too, his cards differ. Even cards of the same person have different appearances and abilities."

"So, you knaves have come to kidnap Lady Aversa?" The corrupted Marth called out. "I will not allow it. Leave now, before any harm comes to you."

"You are mistaken, Prince Marth!" Robin protested. "We're not kidnappers, I assure you!"

"Hold on," Chrom said as pulled on Robin's sleeve. "Weren't you there when I tried to reason with them last time?"

As if on cue, the parallel version of Marth drew his blade. "Enough of your lies. Draw your weapons and die with honor!"

Robin shot his prince a look. "I thought it would be worth a try without Hubba around. Shepherds, prepare to engage!"

Cordelia moved over to be paired with Eirika since Frederick had stayed back at the castle to organize the wedding. The maiden acknowledged her with a smile as she said, "Milady, I wanted to thank you for coming to our aid. I feel like we have a much better chance at winning now."

Cordelia returned the smile as she helped the warrior into the saddle. "It gladdens me to hear that, milady. But don't let your guard down yet. The tides of battle have a way of changing suddenly."

"Thank you. I'll be careful," she ghost replied as they set to take flight. "I can see you're quite cautious."

At that, Cordelia's countenance grew grim. "I have watched my closest, strongest friends knocked from the sky like flies. Caution comes quick after that." Tossing back a smile, she said, "Still, you're a sweet girl."

"Too sweet, some would say… I'm afraid I'm quite naïve. But at least I am blessed with friends that let me get away with it!"

"Oh, I see," Cordelia said with mock sarcasm. "You still have _your_ friends. Rubbing salt in my wounds, eh?"

She felt Eirika's grip tighten with the fear that she's caused affront. "What? No!" she protested. "That's not what I meant at all! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Cordelia chuckled, and the other girl realized that she had just been pranked. "I'm just kidding. Sorry about that," the Dark Flier said. "I suppose I'm lucky my new friends are willing to put up with it!"

"That you are."

Then the battle commenced, but the Shepherds were already soundly formed, thanks to Robin. Today he would fight alongside his sovereign, like they had against the Mad King. He let loose his own Einherjar-Marth, telling the ghost that the other man that bore his image was an usurper trying to use his own name.

The Hero-King's ghost became as angry as Robin had ever seen him, and he immediately set out to 'deliver death to the imposter', with Vaike not far behind him. With the phantom's finesse, and the Vaike's brutality, Robin knew that they would have no trouble holding their own.

Another deadly pair was Lon'qu and his newly-made fiancé. It had been a great surprise that the man had finally overcome his fear of women to the degree that he would marry, even to Robin.

Another surprise had been Libra's decision to abandon celibacy in order to begin a life with Nowi, the manakete girl. Their personalities were so different, he being shy and reclusive, and she being energetic and friendly to almost anyone she met. Yet somehow, it made perfect sense for them to join in wedlock.

Nonetheless, these relationships posed no problem to Robin quite the opposite, for he maintained the stance that if the soldiers had someone to fight for, they would give more of themselves. And as usual, he was right.

This fight was much shorter than the last, for it seemed that this Aversa was not quite so adept at summons as her other self. Her troops were even in number with the Shepherds, but poor in quality. Robin's Einherjar easily dispatched hers, and she soon found herself being forced into a retreat.

"Well, well," she purred. "Your new friends are quite something, Bubbles." Robin and Chrom briefly noticed that Old Hubba had re-entered the scene. "Perhaps I'd best retreat for now. See you later…" And then she vanished, courtesy of some dark magic or other.

"Wait! Get back here!" Chrom shouted a little belatedly.

"See you later?" Hubba muttered to himself. Then he looked up with surprise. "She got away! Oh, fiddlesticks!" he growled a bit too late. "Well, I suppose I soothseed this, too. …Soothsaw? …Soothsawed? Anyway, I've known this would happen ever since the first time I met her.

"She came to my house asking to be my apprentice. I was her master, she said! Then one morning I wake up, and she's gone… Along with almost all my Einherjar! The cards were so well hidden, too. In a special place, kept secret for generations…"

The other Shepherds had long since moved on to talk amongst themselves, but Robin and Chrom stayed. Try as they might, they could not help but feel a measure of sympathy for the old man. "Don't blame yourself," Chrom said. "No doubt she used some dark art to divine the-"

"I told her where they were," the old man muttered. With the silence that greeted him, he felt the need to add, "Some other Outrealm, I suppose. We'll catch her next time!"

"I'm not so sure there'll be a next time," Chrom growled as he put pressure on a neck that was beginning to bother him. Robin noticed the action and went to fetch Libra, who was kneeling in prayer. "We really should be-"

"Wait!" Hubba protested. "I'm having another vision!" Despite Chrom's withering gaze, the old man continued, unabashed. "Why, it's the future again! And you're all there… again!"

"You don't say…" Chrom's brows met.

"Yes!" the fortuneteller insisted. "You defeated Aversa and found another family treasure she stole! This precious tome… it allows you to learn a special skill! And… I'm giving it to you!

"Oh, you look so happy to have helped a tired, wrinkled, pitiful old man…"

"Fine," Chrom growled. "I'll consider it." _Why in the hell did I think that coming here was a good idea? I should have listened to Robin… Big surprise there._

"Huzzah!" Hubba exclaimed. "Thank you so much! Again, there's no rush. Time continuum and all that. Oh, and to help you out, here's one of the cards you saved: 'The Young Lion, Roy'. Quite dashing isn't he? I'll entrust him to your tactician."

Chrom nodded as Robin approached with Libra. He took the card from the old man with minimal thanks, then focused on Chrom's neck wound. "Sumia won't like this," he said.

"Sumia doesn't need to know- yet," Chrom replied as Libra began his work. "I'll tell her after we're married."

"What, so she can't blackmail you again?" Robin sniggered.

"Did she-" Chrom flushed before Robin cut him off.

"No, I overheard the whole thing. Why do you think I insisted on pairing you two up after that?"

Chrom's scowl was replaced by a curious grin. "You clever fiend…" he muttered.

"And that's how we came to acquire this man," Robin said as he pulled the card of Roy out of his pocket. Lucina held out her hand, and Robin let her hold it for a moment.

When she handed it back, she said, "You tell a fine tale, Robin. But it is clear to me that even back then, you worried for more than just your soldiers. You have been bearing a heavy weight for a long time. And if you ever need to talk, I'll be waiting to listen."

"Same to you, Lucina," he said, a little startled by her insight.

The girl bowed her head briefly in thanks before she returned to stand by her parents, even as the ship began to pull out to sea. The sea hands began calling out orders as the other ships followed suit. _We're on our way,_ he thought to himself.


	5. On the Waves

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let the shipping begin.**

* * *

><p>On the Waves<p>

Lucina looked into the cabin at Robin, who was nearly asleep at his desk, face in a book illuminated by candle. She watched him quietly for a moment as he wrote down some notes before closing the book. "Phew," he muttered. "I think that's enough work for one day."

He began putting things away, still oblivious to the intruder at his door. As she watched him, she began to notice the things that her father had told her about him. His shoulders were sagged as if he had already suffered a great defeat, his eyes were shadowed underneath, his bright blond hair was disheveled, and his mouth was set in a grim, determined line.

Finally, she decided to make her presence known. "Good evening, Robin," she said, startling the man slightly as he turned to see her. "I wonder if I might have a word?"

He hesitated at first, wondering how appropriate it would be for her to be visiting his quarters at such a late hour. Then he decided that even if she was Chrom's daughter, she was an adult in her own right, and she could make responsible decisions. "Hello, Lucina," he said as he pulled out a chair for her. "What can I do for you?"

"There's something important I want to talk to you about," she said as she sat down. "And only to you."

Robin suddenly stiffened visibly, but he kept his voice neutral. "That sounds a bit ominous…" he said slowly.

Seeing his discomfort, Lucina went to make sure that she did not hold any ill feelings towards him- just the opposite, in fact. She and her friends had all grown up hearing the tales of Robin's exploits and the lengths he had gone through to protect the peace. So when she was told by her father to pair up with him in battle, she had been not only honored, but also curious to know about him as a person. So she went about the camp asking questions.

What she had found from talking to the others was that everyone in the Shepherds' company liked him a great deal, both as a commanding officer, and as a friend. Nobody bore him any ill will, not even Frederick. And although Tharja had an unhealthy fixation with him, she never made a move on him if he did not wish it- which he clearly didn't.

It was obvious from several of her interactions that many of the single women held a distinct affection for the young man, and hoped that one day they might be paired up with the Grandmaster Tactician. But so far, he had yet to take on a partner, always claiming that his Einherjar were sufficient for the task.

Chrom had explained to her, after she had told him all of this, that while Robin really did care about people, he was working himself to death. He needed somebody to rely on, a friend in which to confide.

"I would do it, but I have your mother to keep me on my toes," Chrom had said with a smile. "So you're the next logical choice."

"You want me to keep tabs on him and report back to you?" Lucina had asked him dryly.

"Gods no!" he protested. "I just want to make sure he's okay. He just doesn't open up to anybody anymore. My hope is that as he learns to trust you- a real person, and not a ghost- in battle, the more he'll learn to trust people again."

"Very well, Father," she said. "I will do my best to befriend him."

"Oh, you won't have to try that hard," Chrom had said with a smile. "He really is a nice man, just withdrawn."

As all this went through Lucina's mind, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair before saying to Robin, "Specifically, it's about the future events of my own terrible time." The young man visibly relaxed, grateful that she was not angry at him in any way.

"I've told my tale before, but I want you, more than anyone, to understand its import." She shuddered at her memories, and what she doing. She had told her father that she would try to help Robin, but what she was discussing was only going to weigh more on his mind.

But at the same time, Robin had told her that if she ever needed to take a load off, she could do so with him. And right now, she needed to do just that.

"I see," Robin said with an understanding smile. "Please, continue."

Lucina shifted again before she said, "In the future, almost no corner of our world is safe for humans. Risen prowl the land as masters of all. The people cower in terror, helpless." She shuddered again, and Robin saw a single tear fall from her eye.

"It sounds like a nightmare come true," he said sympathetically. "I can scarce imagine it."

"It is a hell on earth," Lucina whispered, her entire frame clenching with fear. "That is why we cannot- we _must_ not- lose this war. Do you see that?" By the end, she had lifted her gaze to meet Robin's own. "You must ensure that Chrom and this brave army avert catastrophe."

"I will do everything in my power, Lucina," he said severely. He leaned forward on his cot and grasped her hands in his as he said, "I swear it. I will never stop fighting for you, and Chrom, and all the people of the world."

Lucina nodded and gripped her new friend's hands tightly. "That is what I wanted to hear," she said softly. "Thank you, Robin." And with that, she took her leave.

Robin watched her go and stared at the empty door for a long time, wondering. _Did she truly need so much reassurance from a friend? Or was there more to that visit?_ His thoughts were still spinning when he finally fell asleep.

The next few weeks went by without severe incident, although there was no shortage of excitement on the ships themselves. At one point, Robin had to step in and stop a wizard's duel between Henry and Tharja, sparked by a mutual interest in seeing who could better deflect hexes of all kinds.

Vaike finally proposed to Sully after more than two years of friendship and adventures together. The two were married quickly enough by Libra, and the tightly-knit group celebrated loud and long, even in light of the upcoming war against Valm. It had taken Vaike long enough to see what was in front of him, Robin thought, but at least he finally saw it.

Miriel and Stahl announced their engagement shortly after, but they decided to hold off on the wedding until they reached solid ground. They would not say why, but Robin suspected that it had something to do with Miriel's constant experiments with ocean water not leaving any time for the ceremony.

Many other men would have been impatient and frustrated, but not Stahl. He was just a relaxed, accepting man. It was the main reason that Robin had paired them up; no one else was equipped to deal with her eccentric- sometimes sociopathic- personality.

Robin himself seemed to be doing better to Chrom, for the younger man no longer had dark circles under his eyes, and he moved about with a new enthusiasm that Chrom had not seen in many weeks. And he had reclaimed some of his more easy-going relationships with many of the other Shepherds, who were each glad to see him closer to his original, cheerful self. That wasn't to say that he was happy all of the time like Henry, but he was improving, it seemed. His friendship with Lucina was doing him some good after all, Chrom decided.

The two of them could often be seen sitting together at mealtime and on the practice deck. Robin was nowhere near as skilled with a blade as Lucina, but he could certainly hold his own against the princess.

For her part, Lucina seemed to be becoming more relaxed with each passing day as she was introduced to the Shepherds by the tactician, Robin easily helping her to break the ice in forming friends with the older generation.

Watching them on the practice deck now, Chrom nodded to himself contentedly. "I think I did okay with this one," he said with a smile.

"You sound like you've set them up on a date," his wife said with a laugh. Sumia strode up beside Chrom for him to put his arm around her and kiss her forehead.

"That wasn't my intention," he said with a chuckle. "And I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not?" Sumia said with a teasing smile. "Nearly every time Robin has paired people together for battle, nature takes its course."

"Because I'll break his face if he touches my little girl," Chrom answered her question. "Ignoring the fact that _he's_ old enough to be her father."

"Not in this timeline, my dear," Sumia said with a knowing smile. "Here, she is an adult in her own right already, and he can't be any more than two or three years older than her."

Chrom looked askance at her. Up until now, he had thought that she was joking around. And even though she clearly was, he also realized that a part of her was being serious. "What do you see that I don't?" he asked as he looked back at the two just in time to see bring his daughter's practice hilt come down on Robin's head.

As the blond man fell to the ground, grasping his head, Sumia giggled and said, "See how she's going to check on him instead of laughing at him, or just letting him get up on his own?" Chrom nodded as he saw his daughter get down beside Robin with a slightly worried glance and then help him up after a brief exchange.

"And if he didn't feel the same way, he would have stood on his pride and got up himself," Sumia added with a brighter smile. Chrom nodded again as Robin grinned and said something inaudible to the girl, who smiled in return. "I'm telling you, those two are falling for each other and not even realizing it."

"Then how would you know?" Chrom challenged his wife.

"Call it a mother's intuition," Sumia replied patiently.

"What?! You've barely spent any time with her outside of meal conversations!" Chrom protested, his head whirling.

Sumia laughed gently and grasped her husband's free hand and held it against her chest. "It's not my fault you take up all of her free time by tanning her black and blue with your practice blades. Although I also suspect that it has something to do with me not liking her choice of a dress." Sumia sighed dejectedly at the last sentence.

Chrom, despite the strange circumstances, had to laugh at the memory. "Yes, I remember that," he said. "Although I half-suspect you wore that ridiculous thing just so that I would take it off of you myself." Sumia blushed slightly but angled her head so that she could kiss her handsome prince.

* * *

><p>Robin heard Chrom's laugh and turned up briefly to look at the Royal Couple for a moment before returning his attention to his partner. "So what do you think that they're talking about up there?" he asked Lucina.<p>

The girl blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Probably about the time that I bought her a less-than-fashionable garment," she answered quickly. "Apparently people of this time do not appreciate the bright colors available to them. Where I come from, you are lucky to find new clothing at all."

It seemed to be a sensitive subject to Robin, but he was curious about how her time with her mother had been. "So… Was that back when you tried to spend time with her on the way to Port Ferox, and it went less that according to plan?"

"Yes," Lucina said tightly.

Robin grinned at her reaction and said, "Well, then tell me about it. I'm most curious to hear if it was really bad enough that you should be avoiding your mother."

Lucina gave him a pained look. "Picked up on that, did you?"

"Am I the only one that did?" he asked with mock surprise. When Lucina turned to walk away, he grasped her shoulder and said, "It was a jest, Lucina. Come on, I shared one of my stories with you. It's time for you to give back. Who knows? Maybe I can even help you with your family troubles."

Lucina sighed heavily before returning to the railing with the tactician. "Despite the fact that you have no family of your own," she said, missing the brief, pained look in Robin's countenance. "I suppose I owe you for the Outrealms' tale. That, and… the other evening." She added the last part in a lowered tone, so that any passerby's did not get the wrong idea should they hear the conversation.

"Think nothing of it," Robin replied easily.

"But it _was_ something," Lucina insisted. "It's been more than two years since I've had someone in which to confide in like that. My parents are wonderful, but it's not the same as having a friend. But I digress."

The two of them sat together with their backs against the railing as Lucina began to tell of the day before they reached Port Ferox. The Shepherds had finished passing through a town to resupply and Sumia had decided to take some time off with her daughter…

* * *

><p>"Mother, guess what?" Lucina said brightly as her mother entered the tent. "I found a wonderful dress in the town market."<p>

"Oh?" Sumia said as she sat on the stool her daughter gestured at. Beside the girl was a small box.

"It was gorgeous!" Lucina gushed happily. "I thought it's be just perfect for you, so I bought it. I was thinking you could try a different style for once."

Had anyone else said such a thing, Sumia might have taken offence- Chrom loved the way she dressed. But she knew that Lucina's heart was pure, so she smiled and said, "Why, Lucina! What a lovely surprise!" As her daughter handed her the box, she slid the lid off and added, "Now let me get a look at this gorgeous… Er… dress? Oh dear." As her mother beheld the garment, Lucina wondered why her mother held the dress in such a strange way.

Sumia held the multi-colored garment at arm's length and struggled to give the thing an honest assessment without hurting her daughter's feelings. "I've never seen so many… unusual colors and shapes in one piece of clothing." The dress was colored like a kaleidoscope, with just as many facets and colors.

Seeing that her mother might understand her taste, Lucina smiled and said, "I know! It's very modern. See all the giant pink polka dots? If you look carefully, you'll see that each one is a portrait of Emmeryn herself!"

Looking it over a second time, Sumia finally saw the beginnings of the pattern that Lucina had described. Her daughter saw that she was looking it over again, and so she added, "I wager when father sees you in this, he'll just scream with delight!"

_I bet he'll scream, all right,_ Sumia thought to herself. Resigning herself to an uncomfortable conversation, Sumia put the dress carefully back in the box. "I'm sorry, Lucina," she said with a sigh. "It's just that… Well, this isn't exactly my… style. I'm very grateful for the thought, but… I don't think I can wear it." She faltered every time that Lucina's expression became more and more crestfallen.

"Oh?" the girl finally said. "I was sure you would like it…" After an awkward silence, Lucina forced a smile and said, "Well, perhaps next time I go to the market, you could come and pick something yourself.

"I know it seems frivolous in times like these. But in the blighted future I come from, I often fantasized of such simple pleasures." Lucina shrugged, embarrassed that she had made such a blunder.

"Why, Lucina," Sumia smiled, attempting to ease her daughter's discomfort. "What a considerate daughter you've grown up to be. I'd be delighted to go to the market with you. Delighted and honored."

Lucina smiled brightly, glad that her mother thought so. "Wonderful!" she said happily as she took the box back from her mother. "And when we go, I'll wear the new dress!"

"Oh, gods, no," Sumia said under her breath. Unfortunately, in the confines of the small tent, Lucina heard her.

"Pardon, Mother?"

* * *

><p>Robin sides hurt from laughing so hard, causing a beet red Lucina to swat him on the arm. "That's not funny!" she snapped. "I've never been so embarrassed in all my life! She took the dress with her after that just to make sure I wouldn't wear it and humiliate myself."<p>

Robin continued to chuckle and snort, but he forced himself to slow down. "I'm… I'm sorry, Lucina," he said in between bursts of merriment. "But it really was funny. Still, I'd be remiss not to see you two go shopping together again."

"How do you even know that she would want to, after that?" Lucina replied dejectedly.

"I know Sumia pretty well," Robin answered. He had stopped laughing, but his smile remained. "And if I could say one thing about her, it would be that she always gives those close to her another chance, no matter how many she's given before."

At that, a ghost of a smile touched Lucina's lips. So he added, "Well, that's if I'm being nice. The one thing you can always count on from your mother is to trip over something at least once a day."

Despite herself, Lucina had to laugh, even if it was just a little bit. Although she managed to laugh a great deal more as soon as her mother came tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Robin was casting spell after spell out across the waves, seeing how he could use them in a naval assault. Beside him and assisting his experiments for practice was his most attentive student, Cordelia.<p>

"Thanks for doing this, Cordelia," he said as she let loose an Arcfire spell, resulting in a steam cloud. "It really helps me when you do this. You too, Miriel." He added the last part in a slightly louder voice as he cast a quick glance at the mage, who was taking notes of different spells' effects on the water.

Cordelia smiled easily at her former teacher as she switched to another tome. "I'm surprised you didn't ask Lucina to help you. She seems quite taken with you," she said with a quick wink.

Robin blushed slightly, but he hoped that the evening light would conceal the fact. "People used to say the same about you and me," he said. "But here you are, happily married to Frederick. So I should say that rumors rarely come out to be true."

Cordelia waved that aside, however. "The blood in your face says otherwise," she said as she let loose a tornado.

Robin's face grew even hotter, and he felt a need to release some of the tension. "_Thoron_!" he cried as he aimed his hand at the water. The result was a beam of lightning that transformed into a shockwave as soon as it hit the waves.

Miriel peered over her glasses at the occurrence, then made a note of it. "Water conducts and possibly amplifies thunder spells…" she mused aloud. "A shame that anyone has yet to invent a water tome."

Ignoring her, Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Robin and said, "Better?"

"No, not really," he said. "Gods, is that what everyone thinks? I don't want Lucina to get the wrong idea about our friendship if she heard any of that."

Cordelia cocked her head and made a point of putting her tome back in her bag before she said, "So what would the wrong idea be?" Then she made a negative gesture and changed her question. "Never mind that, what is the right idea?"

Robin shifted awkwardly, looking very much to Cordelia like a child accused of doing something naughty. "Well," he said. "I mean, she's a great fighter and patriot, a good listener, intelligent, and very beautiful, but I-" He flushed red as he realized what he had just said.

Cordelia laughed gently and said, "I think you're just trying to avoid what's in your heart, Robin. Lucina is quite the catch, and I think that she fancies you, too."

"Now you're just patronizing me," Robin muttered. "Even if I was to be interested in her the way that you're suggesting, you're missing out on one rather important fact."

"What's that?"

"She's my best friend's _daughter_!" he hissed sharply. "I've been assigned to protect her, not take advantage of her delicate mind frame. After the hell she's been through, how cruel would it be of me to offer her that which likely could not exist?"

Cordelia was only partially surprised at her friend's vehemence. "So you do care for her," she said at last.

Robin's jaw worked itself a few times before he groaned and said, "All right, yes. I care for Lucina, damn you. But what if, after all this is over, she is forced to go back to her own time? What then? If I allow myself to grow attached to her in a romantic fashion, only heartache can lie ahead. I can't do that to her. Blast it, I don't even know if she feels the same way about me!" He pounded his fist on the railing in frustration.

"Robin, calm down," Cordelia said reassuringly. "Nobody is expecting you to come up with a solution for this dilemma. All I can say is that I want to see you happy, and whenever you're with Lucina, you seem to be."

Robin huffed loudly and put his tome away. "I think that's enough experimenting for tonight, Miriel," he said stiffly. "Good night, ladies."

And with that, he strode off to go find his quarters, his back radiating outrage. His face, on the other hand, bore nothing but sorrow. Because he knew that every word from both him and Cordelia was the truth, and that there would be no easy solution to this problem in his heart.

* * *

><p>"May I come in, dear?" Lucina gave a start of surprise as she heard her mother's voice outside her cabin door.<p>

"Yes, Mother, just a moment," she said as she hurriedly finished putting on her night shift. She opened the door to admit her mother, who came in with a warm smile. As she did, Lucina wondered what the reason was for this late visit.

Sumia sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Once Lucina had taken a seat, Sumia spoke again. "I've been noticing something about you lately," she said.

"Mother, I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you, I ju-" Lucina was surprised when her mother placed a finger on her lips to gently quiet her.

"It's all right, dear," she said. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk about Robin."

"Huh?" Lucina's startled reaction was so much like Chrom's, Sumia couldn't help but smile widely at the sight. "What about Robin?"

"You know what," Sumia said teasingly.

"Mother, I think you've been reading those silly romance novels of yours again," Lucina said with a slight flush in her cheeks as she began to catch onto her mother's tone. "Robin does not fancy me."

"But I notice that you don't deny fancying him," Sumia replied as she combed her fingers through her daughter's hair. Lucina found the motion oddly soothing.

But it did not stop her from saying, "He is my father's best friend. In my world, he was a larger-than-life hero and I was just a little girl- I might as well call him my uncle!"

Sumia chuckled softly and grabbed a brush from Lucina's desk. "Lucina, I want you to listen to me carefully now," she said as she got her to turn around. "There are three things that you need to understand. Maybe you already do, but I want you to hear them from your mother.

"The first thing is that you are no child. You are an adult now, and fully capable of deciding whom you fall in love with. The second is, believe it or not, Chrom used to be larger-than-life for me, too. Yet that did not stop us from coming together. And the third is that you're not in your own timeline anymore. You are here, with your family, where you belong. You wouldn't have left your own time to come back here unless there was a chance to save it as it was."

Lucina realized that her mother was right- Naga had warned her and the others that they would likely not be able to return to their world once they had completed their work. And even if they could go back, why would they? There was no one left for them there. All was lost.

She sighed and replied, "I suppose you're right, but who is to say that Robin fancies me? For all I know, he could view me as I described earlier- the daughter of his best friend."

"I have it on good information that he does," Sumia giggled.

Despite herself, Lucina had to smile and reply, "And who is this informant, might I ask?"

"Your mother's instincts," Sumia said as she finished brushing her daughter's lengthy azure locks. "Just wait and see, dear. I promise you that Robin cares for you very much."

* * *

><p>Robin awoke with a start to realize that he had fallen asleep on his books again. He quickly made sure that none of the ink was ruined or stuck to him before shaking his head and getting up. He went to move to his cot, but a faint noise from the outside disturbed his sleepiness. Frowning, he made sure he had a tome in his pocket, just in case, before he moved outside.<p>

He saw someone just as they exited the hall onto the main deck, and he proceeded to follow them. He was surprised to find that it was Lucina in her night shift, beautifully illuminated by the moonlight.

Although the garment was modest, the young woman looked cold, so he shed his heavy cloak and walked up behind her. "Lucina?" he said as she noticed him approach. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Ah, Robin," she replied tiredly. "I was just thinking about the future again." What she did not say, but Robin could guess, was that she had been having nightmares about it. "My, future, I mean. I wonder how everyone is managing now. Do they still live, or…?" She let the spoken thought go unfinished.

He had said it before, but Robin knew that Lucina needed to hear him say something. "I can scarce imagine what horrors you experienced in such a harsh, cruel world," he said as he put his robe on her. "A future that was lost… That we could not save…" Lucina saw a flash of pain crease his gaze as he spoke of his failures yet to be.

Noticing her concern, he switched the subject. "Tell me, are there others like you there? People who fight against the Risen?"

"Of course," Lucina nodded. "Remnants of armies from the old dynasts survived here and there. We gathered in the last safe corner of the land and united to fight against the tide. But we knew that one day even that final refuge would be overrun…" Now it was Lucina's face that bore pain as she recalled her conversation with her mother.

"Then the future of humanity depends on what we do in the here and now," Robin said, as if speaking the responsibilities they shared would somehow make the burden lighter. It didn't.

"Yes," Lucina replied quietly. Looking up at Robin with a trace of her old fears in her eyes, she said, "And my father is the key. Without him, that future _will_ come to pass. Our struggle there could only postpone the inevitable, not alter it.

"When I fight for my father, no matter how terrible the foe, or how powerful, I know that I have no choice. I simply cannot lose." She seemed to sink from her own words.

Robin put an encouraging arm around her and said, "You are burdened by the knowledge that you must conquer fate itself. I'm sure it is a terrible weight to bear, but you must remember something…"

Lucina looked up at him again, curious. "What is that?"

"You don't have to do it alone," Robin said as he squeezed her shoulders encouragingly. "You have friends to aid you against whatever you face. And your father has an entire army ready to fight and die for him. And…" he added this last part with a strange smile, "You also have me, for whatever that may be worth."

Lucina felt the heat rising in her cheeks, so she quickly looked back out at the ocean. "It is worth a great deal, Robin," she said with an unseen smile.

Wondering if he had been too forward, Robin felt compelled to add, "Perhaps I can never truly understand where you come from and the world you lived in. But I do know that we can help you."

Lucina blushed herder, but she managed to say, "Th-thank you, Robin. Your words give me strength." _Gods, what a stupid reply, _she thought to herself. _And he's being so nice to me._

She swayed uncertainly, but Robin took it as a sign of exhaustion. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you inside, where it's warm. I don't want you catching cold."

Lucina allowed herself to be pulled along by his strong arm around her shoulders without resistance. She realized that she was more exhausted than she had originally thought, and the thought of a warm bed sounded rather attractive, indeed.

However, Robin realized just how exhausted she really was when she fell asleep and nearly collapsed in the hallway that led to her room. _Oh why, in the name of Naga?_ He growled to himself in his thoughts.

Resigning himself to the task, he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to her room, where the door was still open. As he carried her, she unconsciously shifted to nuzzle her head against his chest and laid her hand next to her face. She smiled slightly as she did so.

Robin fervently prayed to Naga that no one would come down the hall or into the room while this was happening. Thankfully, no one did, and the tactician managed to put the princess in her bed and cover her with the bed sheets without waking her.

As he turned to go, he saw that she was still smiling, and her breathing was deep and even. Never before had someone seemed so beautiful to him.

As he walked down the hall back to his own quarters, conflicting thoughts whirled about in his mind. _I've only known her a few weeks, but she's saved my life more than once. She's Chrom's daughter, but she's a good friend. She's beautiful, but where she comes from, I might as well be her uncle. Naga, why is this happening to me? Why am I falling in love with Lucina?_

He tried to sleep, but it eluded him for the rest of the night, and his mind was too distracted to formulate any strategies. So he sat there, hunched on his cot, and ran through the same thoughts in his mind, over and over, until the dawn finally arrived and it was time to report for breakfast in the main hold.

As the ship began to buzz with activity, Lucina yawned and stretched under the covers. _What a dream,_ she thought fuzzily. _I can't believe I was dreaming that Robin came up to check on me when I couldn't sleep. So stupid…_

She rubbed her eyes with her long, loose sleeves before she remembered that she didn't have loose sleeves. Throwing off her covers, she was shocked to realize that she was wearing Robin's Grandmaster robe. Which meant…

Her face flushed deep red as she realized that everything last night- all the way from her talk with Robin to him carrying her down the hallway- had been real. And now she remembered how she cuddled up to him as she lay in his arms, and her face absolutely went scarlet.

"Lucina?" Sumia's voice came from outside the door. "It's time for breakfast. Are you awake, dear?"

"I-I'm awake!" Lucina shouted as she got up and began to change, shedding the heavy cloak. "Just getting changed! I'll be out in a minute, Mother!"

"Are you certain you're all right?" Sumia asked, noticing the panicked tone in her voice. "Is something troubling you?"

"No, nothing! I'm fine!" She got dressed quickly and hurriedly stuffed the cloak under the cot before coming out of her room.

Sumia raised her eyebrows at her daughter's disheveled appearance and red face, but decided to let it go this time. There was something that Lucina clearly did not want to discuss yet. But when the time came, she would talk to her mother, Sumia was sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that some might say that the shipping is taking place too quickly, but as it is stated earlier, they have actually been in each other's company for more than a month at this point on the confines of a ship. I know from personal experience that settings like these cause friendships to develop even faster than normal.<strong>

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one!**


	6. Flames on the Blue

Flames on the Blue

The skies were clear over the seas as the Valmese armada came into view. As soon as the first of their ships were sighted, Chrom sent out a squad of Pegasus Knights to bring back an intelligence report.

Lucina and Robin stood with him, looking out at the vast armada coming for their blood. The two of them had said nary a word to one another, which puzzled Chrom. However, he decided to let the two of them work out whatever had happened between them on their own. He only hoped that this would happen before the battle with the Valmese Navy.

Despite the upcoming battle, Robin couldn't help but admire the view around them. "Take it all in," he said as inhaled the salty air deeply. "Breathtaking… Somehow out troubles feel a lifetime away out here."

"Yet in truth, we're headed straight toward them," Chrom replied, his countenance grim. "I should be grateful the Plegians delivered us this fleet, as promised. But it's my first time on a vessel, and my legs…" Over the past few weeks, Robin had noticed that Chrom had become a little unsteady on his feet. "I never fancied myself a sea captain," the prince finished.

"This is my first voyage as well," Lucina said, albeit a little more cheerfully than her father. "In my time, all ships were destroyed. Smashed to pieces, along with their ports."

"Lucina…" Chrom said intently. "Something I've been meaning to ask… After you stopped Emm's assassination, why didn't you stay with us?"

A pained expression clouded Lucina's gaze as she made her reply. "I felt I had no other choice," she said miserably. "I could not risk altering history any more than necessary. I sought only to divert events that directly led to Grima's return."

"Hey, so wait," Lissa said as she strode up. "What about the guys who tried to kill Chrom in the gardens? What would have happened if you didn't save him?"

Lucina winced as if struck. "He would have been gravely wounded. And those wounds would have played a part in the tragedies to come," she said as she remembered her father from her childhood. He had still been a mighty warrior, but his wounds never truly healed, and they had restricted his movement and stamina. The Chrom from this timeline was far stronger than the one in Lucina's future.

"Whoa!" Lissa exclaimed. "Good thing you changed things, huh?"

"If indeed they have changed," Lucina said in a tone that worried Robin and her father. "The river of time always favors its original course. Take the Exalt's death- I stalled it, yes, but in the end I was not able to prevent it." Her slim shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You did what you could," Chrom said to his daughter. He understood all too well what feelings of shame and defeat were running through her mind, for he had been forced to shoulder them as well.

"I was so certain it was over," she said. "That I'd saved the world. But time simply found another way back to its course. Perhaps the task is simply too great- perhaps if I'd done something differently? I replay events in my head, over and over…" Her face twisted in grief that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Don't," Chrom's clear, commanding voice cut through her sorrow. "You did your best. And you saved me, after all." The last words were delivered with a grateful smile.

But Lucina was still not convinced. "You're kind, Father. But nothing is certain." She hesitated, as if afraid to voice her fears. Finally she added, "Another could take your life. Time could find a way."

"Do you know how I die?" Chrom asked with a slight edge in his voice. If there was a feasible way of preventing his death, he would do it, even if only to keep his daughter's nightmares from coming to life again.

"Only rumors," Lucina said with a shake of her head. "I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny. And that you were murdered- betrayed by someone dear to you." The Shepherds each recoiled at the news as if branded by an iron.

Robin seemed the most affected by the news, for his head throbbed painfully, and he swayed, as if dizzy. The thought that any of the Shepherds betraying Chrom was abhorrent as to be sickening. Even Lissa couldn't think of a cheery response.

Chrom noticed Robin swaying, and steadied him with a firm grip. "Robin?" he asked. "What is it?"

"M-my head…" Robin gasped as the pain receded. "I don't…" Shaking his head to chase away the last of the ache, he said, "Forgive me. I'm fine." Lucina looked at him with concern, but she erased the look from her face when Chrom turned back to face her.

"After your murder and Grima's return," the princess continued, "I took the name Marth and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world.

"But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now." As she spoke, she held herself up proudly. "The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it."

"A strength shared by the woman who bears it," Chrom added with pride in his voice. It seemed that he was going to add more, but Frederick came running up with his face already bearing bad news.

"The Pegasus Knights report the Valmese fleet match ours, ship for ship."

"Your tone tells me this is not good news," Chrom replied dryly.

Frederick nodded in confirmation. "Their troops vastly outnumber ours," he reported. "Our vessels are half-full at best, while every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers."

Chrom scowled at that. "If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered." Robin also frowned as he ran the scenarios through his mind. None of the outcomes he envisioned were pretty.

"We've little choice but to try anyway," Flavia said as she and Basilio strode up. Apparently they, too, had been briefed on the situation. "Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies- including oil." She turned to face Robin, her face almost begging him to make a way out for them. "Perhaps a clever tactician could find a use for that."

Robin's scowl was suddenly replaced by an all-too-familiar grin and a glint in his eye. "Hmm… Perhaps he could."

Flavia decided to let him think while she came up with another idea. "If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could-"

"You could roast us all like hams!" Basilio interrupted angrily. "Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!"

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?!" she retorted. "The problem is, we have no catapults. How are we to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?"

"Unless we _want_ our ships caught in the blaze," interjected Robin. They all were startled to see Robin grinning evilly at them.

"Why in the gods' names would-" Basilio began, but then he resigned himself to his fate. "Well, I know better than to question Robin. Especially not when he has _that_ look in his eyes. Gods save us from whatever he's cooked up this time- let's just hope it's not us!" And the khans laughed as much as from the bad pun as from relief that Robin might have a way out.

"Chrom, I have an idea," Robin said with a definite note in his voice.

"Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Robin," Chrom said with a smile.

"But for my plan to work, we need to disrupt their chain of command," the blond man warned. Off to the side, Lucina was observing her partner closely. She had heard of his exploits, and even seen some of them from a distance, but this would be the first time that she'd actually get to see how he planned things ahead of time.

"Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general," he explained. Turning to Chrom, he added, "As our best captain, I'd have you head the squad, but you are the prince, so-"

"Yes, I _am_ the prince," Chrom said firmly. "So no one can order me _not_ to go. I will lead the assault."

Robin shook his head with a smile. He should have known that his friend would insist upon going. "Then this plan truly stands a chance," he said to the others. And he began to call out orders to the nearest officers.

Later, Chrom strode up beside his friend and said, "So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field. It's hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now- our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

"No, Chrom. Not destiny," Robin said with a strangely firm tone. His eyes stared off into the distance, past the looming Valmese armada.

"What?" he asked, not totally understanding.

"We're not pawns of some scripted fate," Robin said, his eyes never wavering. "I believe we're more. Much more."

"How do you mean?"

Robin finally turned to face his best friend, his eyes utterly serious. "There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together… Like invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength. _We_ forged these ties. _We _strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some 'destiny'."

"Robin," Chrom said. "I think this salty air might have gone to your head!" And he laughed heartily.

As he did, Robin walked away muttering, "All right, all right- perhaps enough philosophy for one day. There are still details to discuss."

As Chrom moved to keep up with him, he replied with a smile still tugging on his lips, "Indeed there are! And preparations to be made! Oh, and, Robin…" The other man grunted, still unhappy about being made fun of. "If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you."

Robin said nothing, but Chrom noticed that he stood taller than before. Once they reached the bow of the ship, Chrom bellowed, "Now then, everyone! Look lively! We have work to do!"

Once all of the Shepherds had transferred off the Ylissean Flagship, Robin finally approached Lucina. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I have been ready since the day I came back," the girl replied. Then, casting a quick glance around to make sure no one was listening, Lucina added in a lowered tone, "You will find your cloak on your own cot when we return to the ship."

"Ah," he said, straight-faced. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_," she replied with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I can't tell you enough times what a blessing it is to have a friend like you, Robin. And now I look forward to fighting by your side."

Robin grinned and pulled out his yellow tome. "As do I," he said. Turning to cast his voice at Cordelia, he called, "Remember, cast those wind spells as quick as you can and then get the hell out of there!"

"I know, trust me!" the flame-haired Dark Flier called back cheerily. Her husband stirred in the saddle of his wyvern uneasily, still a little uncomfortable with the plan that Robin had put into motion.

Turning to Miriel, who was approaching with Ricken, he said, "You two make sure not cast any fire until Chrom gives the word. Keep your tomes separate."

"Understood," Miriel said.

"I know, Robin," Ricken rolled his eyes as he spoke. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Robin raised an eyebrow and replied, "I just needed to make sure. Go on, then."

The two mages took their places as the ship began moving to confront the three most forward ships, one of them being the flagship. It seemed to Robin that the Valmese always placed their best troops in the front, as if so certain in their victory that they did not even need the grunts. _While they may be feared for their power_, Robin thought, _their arrogance will be their own undoing._

The oncoming ships quickly moved to encircle their single vessel, intending to board their victims. So it was rather surprising to the Valmese when the Ylisseans were the ones to cast grappling lines in order to board _their_ vessels.

"Cordelia, Ricken, GO!" Robin bellowed. The two magic users unleashed powerful wind spells simultaneously, directed at the water, one from the sky and the other from the ship. The result was a small downpour on two of the Valmese vessels, which served to blind and disorient all of the soldiers on board, and even confuse the one ship that had not been hit.

_What are these insects plotting?_ Thought the naval general. _They must be mad to think that a little splash is going to stop us, so what-?_

His answer was not long in coming. Two voices- one male and the other one female- cried together, "_Arcthunder!_" Chain lightning sprouted from opposite points on the ship, each blast aimed at the wet ships. The result from the spells hitting the scattered water were twin shockwaves that fried all of the soldiers on the two ships and blew the vessels themselves to splinters, causing friend and foe to take shelter.

Cordelia managed to avoid being hit by most of the explosion, but the shockwave did toss her and her Pegasus a few hundred yards. Still, Robin decided, that attack had gone nearly exactly to plan. He hadn't counted on the ships exploding, but the desired effect was still attained- the numbers had been made even.

Looking over at the enemy commander, he chuckled as he saw the man losing his temper and shouting orders at his men. Looking to his immediate right, he grinned and said, "Well? Does my reputation proceed me?"

"Not nearly enough!" Lucina said, her eyes wide with admiration. "How did you come up with that?"

"I'll tell you later," he answered as Chrom led the charge onto the other ship. "Right now, I need to set these Einherjar loose. Marth, Roy, I summon thee to our defense!" He added a slight cadence to his voice at the last part.

When the two ghosts appeared, Robin informed them that they were to fight together without him. They did not ask him why he had changed the normal pattern like a live person might have, but instead moved to engage the Valmese.

"Rather impressionable, aren't they?" he said as Lucina drew her Falchion and he his Levin Sword.

"Yes, but I think it was high time you had an actual person to work with," Chrom called as he blocked a sword thrust with the Fire Emblem. "Now give me a hand in killing these dastards!"

"We're on our way, Father!" Lucina called after him. She took off, Robin not far behind.

The battle went badly from the start for the Valmese. They were hard soldiers, but in all their time under Emperor Walhart, they had never seen such a carefully calculated scheme. It left them disoriented and demoralized, allowing the Shepherds to take control of their ship within a matter of twenty minutes.

Only the general and his immediate retainers put up a hard fight, whereupon several Shepherds were wounded badly, prompting Lissa and Maribelle to help those that they could. Unfortunately, Libra was among the wounded, and in no shape to help anyone.

Robin and Lucina worked together methodically to search every hidden area of the ship for any potential stragglers. More often than not, they didn't find anything, but sometimes they found an item or two that Robin thought could be useful.

Only upon the last of the storage rooms did they find a trio of soldiers, lying in wait. Robin and Lucina dispatched them, but not before the princess was wounded badly. This sent Robin into a blind fury, and he killed her attacker by stabbing him through the heart and blasting his life away with magic.

The tactician quickly shed his robe and then his shirt, using the latter to make a tight bandage for the stab wound on her leg. The wound looked deep, and he knew that unless he stopped the bleeding, the princess would die before she reached the healers- her face was already losing color.

Giving into the inevitable, he pulled out a fire tome as Lucina groaned in pain and fear. She was going into shock, and she kept mumbling over and over, "Keep Father safe… Keep Father safe… Keep Father safe…"

"Lucina," he said forcefully, drawing her weak gaze. "Take my hand. This is going to hurt a great deal." Seeing the fire tome in her dimming vision, she vaguely understood, and she grasped his hand weakly.

Moving quickly, he cut away part of her pant from the wound, and then held his free hand over it, while his right hand gripped Lucina's. Then he cast a Dying Blaze spell, the weakest form of fire magic.

It burned Lucina's flesh, cauterizing the severed blood vessels and saving her life. It also made her scream loud enough to bring Chrom running into the room in time to see Robin cradling the shivering girl and whispering reassuring words to her.

Looking up at Chrom, he mouthed the words, "Ambush. Get Lissa." Then he went back to comforting his delirious companion. Chrom hesitated, torn between staying with his daughter and doing what his friend had asked.

He finally dashed off and got his sister to come back with him, by which time Lucina had passed out from the shock and pain. Lissa used a rescue staff to send her back to the Ylissean flagship, where several of the other Shepherds already were waiting, Maribelle included.

As the three of them headed up to the deck level, Robin said, "I'm sorry, Chrom. I guess I'm just not cut out to be Lucina's partner."

Chrom shot him a stern look, but he only said, "We'll be having words later. But their general has fallen, so I'm giving the signal." As soon as they reached the deck, Chrom told Ricken to signal the rest of the fleet.

The young man raised his hand and unleashed a stream of Arcfire so bright and hot, the others had to shield their gaze from the flames. When he was done, they waited as he changed tomes to a special book that amplified one's voice so that a simple shout could be heard for more than a league.

Once he had done so, Chrom shouted at his fleet, "All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!"

Half of the fleet suddenly peeled off, heading straight for the enemy vessels at top speed. Each one carried a minimal crew, but were loaded with oil- nearly every last bit of it.

The commandeered vessel also charged with them at Chrom's behest. Even though the whole thing had been planned for, Robin could not help a stone of tension from settling in his belly. He swallowed nervously.

One of the soldiers echoed his sentiment aloud, saying, "Gods and thunder! Any second now!"

"Steady," Chrom ordered, even as the vessels drew closer. They were now close enough to see the confusion and shock amongst their enemies at this point. And Chrom still did not waver. "Steaaaady…"

After a few more seconds, the soldier couldn't take it anymore. "We're right on top of them!" he cried in terror.

"NOW!" Chrom roared. "JUUUMP!" Everyone eagerly abandoned the ship.

Later that night, when everyone was safely on the remaining Ylissean vessels, Robin ordered all of his magic casters to launch whatever fire magic they could at the crash site. The Shepherds and the soldiers all cast a number of varying fire magics at their enemy at his command.

The result was that- "The sea itself is on fire!" Lissa winced at the sudden wave of heat and bright light.

"It worked!" Frederick exclaimed, surprised. "It worked!"

Flavia nodded her approval at the sight. "Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Robin," she said. "Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs? And there is still enough room on the remaining ships for all our troops.

"It was so simple, and yet the Valmese never saw it coming. They never considered anyone might be willing to sacrifice half a fleet." She laughed heartily at the thought.

Off to the side, Virion looked on, satisfied by the sight of his invaders' ships burning to ash, just as his home had been burned. He put a hand on Robin's shoulder in thanks, contrary to his usually colorful rhetoric, before leaving for his room.

Robin heard the khan's praise and noticed Virion's gesture, but he only felt the defeat of the moment when he had failed Lucina. And from what Chrom had told him, it was obvious that the man was angry.

Chrom didn't seem to notice Robin's glum mood as he said, "We may have won the day, but the war still looms. We must continue on and seize control of their main harbor." There was no way that they could afford to let the Valmese build another armada like the one that they had just barely managed to destroy.

"Aye, boy!" Basilio agreed. "I've had enough of the smoke and smell here for one lifetime, besides."

Chrom addressed the helmsman as he shouted, "Full speed for Valm!" The order was passed along the fleet, and they were soon on their way again.

Robin sat, tense as a cat who has been rubbed the wrong way while he waited for Chrom to come into his office. After the course correction had taken place, he had told Robin to wait in his office until he came down.

That had been more than fifteen minutes ago, and Robin began to wonder if Chrom had forgotten. He was about to get up to look for him when the Prince and his wife walked in, faces unreadable. Robin flinched at the sight.

The two of them sat with him in a triangle, Chrom behind the desk, and Sumia on his left. When neither of them said anything, Robin decided to ask, "How is she?"

"She's going to have a scar on her leg for the rest of her life," Sumia answered. "But there won't be any infections and the muscle should heal properly by the time we reach the other continent."

Robin sighed in relief, but it only lasted a second. He turned to Chrom, whose face was still blank. "Chrom, I'm sorry," he said miserably. "You trusted me, and I failed you. If you want me to resign, I understand."

"Resign?!" The word was torn from Chrom's lips. "Why in the name of Naga would I ask that?! You saved Lucina's life!"

Robin was stunned. Gratitude was the last thing that he had expected. "But I-"

"You did what you could with everything else going on around you," Sumia cut him off.

"It was wrong of me to expect you to give Lucina first priority," Chrom added. "I see that now. If you want, you can assign her a new partner, and you can go back to how you used to operate, with the Einherjar.

"I'll admit that I want you to keep Lucina safe. But if you feel that she is a distraction, just say the word, and I'll make other arrangements." Chrom appeared shamefaced, and Robin realized that his Prince was being utterly sincere, which explained his tense bearing.

He wanted his daughter to be safe, and he had thought that he knew what was best, but he had been proven wrong, and nearly getting her killed while doing it. And now he wanted to make amends for his misdeed.

Robin thought about it for a moment, but he knew what the answer was going to be. "I'll figure out how to work with her by my side," he said at last. "And I promise I'll do it before she gets hurt next time."

He could see that his response had surprised both of them, so he elaborated. "It's just that… She keeps telling me about how lonely she was all that time, especially during the past two years, with no contact from anyone that had come with her.

"And now that she's found a friend again, I don't want to take that away from her. That would simply be cruel, to push her away for the sake of convenience. So thank you for the offer, Chrom, but I think I'll stick with my partner."

Chrom went to say something, but a strange look from Sumia stopped him. "Very well, Robin," he said with a heavy sigh. "As you wish."

"Maybe you would like to see Lucina in the healer's room now?" Sumia suggested. "Maribelle said that she can receive visitors as long as they keep it brief."

Robin nodded and took his leave, thanking the two of them for their time before heading down the halls of the flagship to find his partner.

Unseen or heard by him, Chrom put his hands in his head and groaned. "I did set them up for this, didn't I?" he muttered.

"Well, based on that discussion, I'd say that Robin does Lucina a lot of good," Sumia replied with her face set in a smile.

Robin found the young woman resting on a cot in a room secluded from the rest of the Shepherds' wounded- she was royalty after all, so some privileges were expected.

She wasn't asleep according to Maribelle, so she let him in for a few moments. However, the healer did warn him that if she heard anything other than talking, she would come in and give him a good clout over the ear.

With her words in mind, Robin entered hesitantly and quietly to see Lucina looking out her window at the ocean, still layered by smoke, although it was hard to see in the night. Her thigh was wrapped in heavy bandages that bulged through her shift's narrow confines.

"Hello, Lucina," he said quietly.

The girl turned with a start to see the blond man standing at her doorway in his casual attire- a white shirt with short sleeves that showed his lean muscles rather nicely, and dark purple pants. He took a step forward, then hesitated.

"Is all right if I come in?" he asked. "If you're tired, I can-"

"No, please," she said with a tired smile. "Come in for a few moments. I would appreciate the company."

Robin took a seat on a small stool that the healers usually sat on. He looked down at her leg with a slightly pained expression and said, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't get to say so before."

"You're sorry for saving my life?" Lucina asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robin shook his head doggedly and muttered something too low for Lucina to hear. Before she could ask what he had said, the young man looked back up at her and said, "You and your father are so much alike. You don't mind if you get hurt so long as those around you come out all right."

"Is that a bad thing?" Lucina asked.

"Not at all," Robin replied. "Just making an observation."

"Gods, you sound like Miriel."

Robin looked askance at her. "Surely it's not that bad?" he gasped.

Lucina laughed briefly and said, "You're not far off." She would have kept laughing, but it hurt too much.

Seeing how she was in pain, Robin decided that he'd end the visit there. "Well, I bid you a speedy recovery," he said as he stood up. "Get some rest, okay?"

"I will," the princess replied tiredly. "Come see me again tomorrow?"

Robin paused at the doorway. Then he looked back inside with a gentle, caring smile and said, "Of course. Good night, Lucina."

"Good night, Robin."


	7. Scion of Legend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has been one of my favorite chapters to write, simply because Owain is one of my favorite characters in FE: Awakening. Also, I'm trying to do a little more shipping between Lucina and Robin with my own dialogue, so I hope I'm doing a good job with it.**

* * *

><p>Scion of Legend<p>

They stopped at a small island that was independent of any nation to replenish their food stores and in Robin's case, check out the local book stores. This came as a great delight to many of the merchants, for the local business had begun to slow considerably, and the army was a great source of income.

When Robin announced that he was heading off on his own, Lucina offered to go with him. He accepted the offer, after hearing Maribelle say that it would do her some good to get off the ship and do some walking.

The princess' leg still hadn't fully healed yet, and she was forced to walk with a cane. Sumia also volunteered to accompany them, saying that she would finally take Lucina up on her promise to go shopping again.

Chrom went with some of the other Shepherds to go get some ale at a tavern, promising that they wouldn't be gone for long. What he didn't say, but was obvious enough, was that he would go along to make sure that things didn't get out of hand.

When they reached a bookstore, they found that it was right next to a clothing shop, so Robin told Sumia and Lucina to go in without him. "I'm sure what I'm looking for wouldn't interest you anyway," he said with a smile. "Go on, enjoy yourselves." So they parted ways.

He greeted the shopkeeper upon his entry, but the rest of his time in the shop was spent in silence and concentration. He immediately headed over to the history section to see if there were any topics on Valm in particular.

He found some that were interesting to him, but nothing worth buying. He did, however, find a saga describing the history of the first Exalt joining forces with the Divine Dragon to lay low Grima.

"I always wanted to read that one," Lucina said. Robin nearly dropped the book in surprise but managed to keep it from hitting the ground.

"Lucina, you scared ten years off of me!" he gasped. "I thought you were over at the clothes' shop."

Lucina cocked her head and replied, "Robin, it's been nearly an hour. Did you expect us to be in there all day?"

"No, I just- Gods, has it really been that long?" He ran his fingers through his pale blond hair. "My apologies. I guess I just lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it," Lucina said. Robin looked behind his friend, but did not see her mother anywhere.

"Where is Sumia? I told Chrom that I'd keep an eye on the both of you."

Lucina shook her head slightly in exasperation. "She's exploring the more… vivid fictions at the moment," she muttered.

"Ah." Robin had to struggle to keep a straight face. "I should have known. But you take more of a shine to these books, eh?"

"Yes," the girl answered. "Where I come from, most of- if not all- of the world's writings were lost to Grima's flames. When I could have read them, I was too young to appreciate that which we were to lose."

Robin noticed how she looked longingly at the book as she spoke, her eyes still partially in denial of the fact that what was around her was not a dream. Seeing that look, he came to a decision.

"Here, let me buy this for you," he offered as he moved to walk to the entrance.

"What?" she said in surprise. "I- But what about the books you wanted? Don't you need your money for that?"

"There's nothing in here that really caught my eye," Robin replied easily. "But since you would appreciate this, I figure why let it go to waste? It'll do no good gathering dust on a shelf."

"But-"

"No buts," Robin said as he approached the store owner. "I'm getting you this book, and there's nothing you can say to persuade me otherwise. So you might as well just accept it." He gave the owner a number of coins and thanked the man for the book. The shopkeeper in turn thanked Robin for his patronage.

Turning back to his partner, Robin held out the book. "Here. Now you can read something while you heal instead of watching the waves day after day."

The girl accepted the gift hesitantly, but then her face lit up with a smile, which caused Robin's own face to light up. "Thank you, Robin," she said gratefully. "I'll pay you back for this once we-"

"Friends don't need to pay each other," Robin cut her off with a gesture. "I'm just glad you like it so much."

Lucina's face colored rose for a second before she seized Robin in a tight hug. The young man was surprised at first, but then he returned the embrace. They stood that way for several moments before somebody coughed.

The two of them separated and turned to see Sumia with a conspirator's smile on her face. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" she giggled.

Both Robin and Lucina protested at once. "Mother, it's not like that!"

"Sumia, it's not what you think!"

"Mhmm," the Pegasus Knight giggled again before approaching a confused and somewhat bemused shop keeper. She bought three books, all of which bore sappy titles, or so it seemed to the two embarrassed warriors.

Without another word being spoken by any of them, they all headed back for the ship.

* * *

><p>That night in the harbor, when Robin was on patrol, he saw Lucina standing by the railing without her cane, just as he'd hoped she would. Evidently, the latest healing treatment had rendered the stick useless.<p>

"Hello, Lucina," he said as he walked up to stand beside her.

"Hello, Robin," she turned to face him. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to ask you something about the future."

Lucina's stirred uncomfortably, but she answered, "What do you want to know?"

"In your future, Chrom is dead, correct?"

Lucina wondered where the man was going with this, but she would not begrudge him an answer. "Yes. He was betrayed by his closest friend, or so the story goes. That is why I placed myself here in his army- because I trust no one close to him."

Robin immediately thought of Frederick- and himself. No one was closer to Chrom than they, save for his wife, but what could possibly force one of them to betray their prince and doom the entire human race to oblivion?

However, he showed no sign of his thoughts, instead choosing to say, "You've made it your mission to save him- and indeed, nothing is more important." His gaze softened as he realized what a task had fallen on her- to suspect even her own partner. "But it must be a hard thing to suspect and distrust every ally."

Lucina said nothing.

Robin hesitated, but then he decided to speak his mind. "Lucina, you're very important to me, and I can't stand to see you neglect yourself." He placed his hand on hers as he said this.

She looked into his eyes, at a loss for words. "Robin… I…"

"You have to look after yourself, as well as your father," Robin admonished. "I mean, what would happen to him if you were to collapse under the strain?"

"I…" Lucina made a visible effort to straighten her posture. "I can handle it."

Robin looked her over silently for a moment before he replied, "Perhaps. Just… Will you promise me to take better care of yourself?"

"For you… yes." Lucina blushed, but she held his gaze.

A smile lit up Robin's face as he said, "Ah… a relief to hear." He considered planting a kiss on her forehead, but decided against it. At this point, it was obvious that she cared deeply for him, and he most certainly cared for her, but he wasn't ready to… _Ready to do what?_

She interrupted his thoughts before they showed on his face, though. "And a relief for me that you care, Robin. Thank you." With that, she gave him a brief hug before returning to her quarters for the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, the warriors received a request requiring their skill sets. A group of bandits was terrorizing a nearby group of houses approximately five miles from the harbor.<p>

The weapon's merchant had noticed the quality of the weapons that they carried, as well as the rumors that Ylisse's finest warriors had come to the area, and had told the local authorities about them. Thus the request for their assistance was put forth.

While they were on the way, Lissa was spending time with her niece in an attempt to get to know her better. "Say, Lucina?" she said as they drew near to the place. "I'm still around in your future, right? So um… what am I like?"

Lucina cringed inwardly as Lissa posed the question. Yes, Lissa had been around, but she was the last of the Shepherds- but she was surely gone by now, as she had ordered all the teenagers to go through the portal while she held off the incoming Risen. Since a pair of Risen soldiers had come through the portal with her, she could only assume that Lissa had perished soon after they had entered Naga's portal.

However, she mentioned none of this. Instead she said, "Well… You're warm and kind, for starters. Even amid the darkness and desolation. Your smile serves as a beacon of hope for those around you."

"Oh, geez!" Lissa groaned. "I'd better get cracking if I want to live up to that." Then another thought struck her, drawing out an excited smile. "Oh! I know! Do have any children?"

"You have a son named Owain," Lucina answered.

"Aw, cute!" Lissa grinned. "What's he like?"

"He's…" Lucina's eyes rolled upward, trying to think of a way to describe her cousin. "Well, he's quite colorful."

Lissa's face changed to be more doubtful. "Hmm… I'm not sure I want to know what that means. Oh! Wait! Does he have-" She stopped in mid-sentence.

"Yes?" Lucina asked.

"No," her aunt replied with a wave of her hand. "Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

Lissa looked up ahead to see her brother making a beckoning gesture. She turned to Lucina and said, "Sorry, I just remembered I promised to help Chrom with something. Bye!"

"Lissa?" Lucina was bewildered. However, she did not wish to pursue her aunt with questions that she did not wish to answer.

* * *

><p>"This is it, boss! That treasure's here; I'm sure of it!" said a bandit to his leader.<p>

The man in charge of the bandits- who went by the name 'Gecko'- nodded with satisfaction and turned to their captive. "All right, woman. Speak!" he snarled. "Where'd ya put it?"

"I've never heard of no treasures here!" she protested, trembling with fear. "Honest I haven't!"

"Oh?" Gecko said with an evil smile. "Then I guess we're done here. She's useless boys. Kill her." And he waved a hand dismissively.

"Aye boss!" said his lackey. And he moved forward, axe raised.

"Halt, fiends!" A new, confident voice cut in. They all turned to see a young man with pale brown hair and eyes, perhaps no older than sixteen, a naked blade in hand and a triumphant smile on his face.

"The devil are you?!" one of the ruffians asked in surprise. No one had heard his approach to their hideout- and they had sentries posted.

"One chosen by forces beyond all mortal comprehension!" was his answer. He raised his gloved, unoccupied hand, which twitched at least once every second. "See how my sword hand twitches! It hungers… for justice!"

His statement confused the men- he was carrying his sword in his left hand, not his right. "Leave now if you value life and limb, for I cannot stay the hungry hand!" he continued.

The bandits all looked at each other, convinced that the boy was insane. The foremost one said, "This guy's got rocks in his head." Turning to face the sword-wielder, he sighed with boredom. "All right then, boy. Guess you're the first to-"

His words were cut off in a startled, choking cry as the mysterious boy moved with startling speed to deliver a solid spear hand to the man's throat, destroying his windpipe and causing him to die from lack of oxygen and shock.

Looking at the convulsing figure with a dangerous smile, he said, "I tried to warn you, foul villain. The hand cannot be denied." Then he turned to the others, who instinctively backed away from him.

"Oh, thank the stars!" The captive woman looked up admiringly at the handsome warrior. "You've saved my life!"

From the trees, Chrom and Lissa watched the whole thing unfold. Something about the way that he had struck the man down was very familiar to the prince. Then he thought he had it. "Wait. That stance…" he murmured.

The brigands and the boy did not notice, however, and so continued their confrontation. "Who ARE you?!" Gecko growled.

"I am the wolf who howls for justice! The eagle who cries for love! A chosen warrior come from the future to bring hope to a dying world… I am Owain!

"Now atone for your deeds in the eternal hellfire of perdition!" He took a ready stance, and Gecko realized that the next attack would be aimed at him. Owain grinned and roared, "RADIANT… DAAAAAAWN!" He didn't move for a moment. Then he looked down to scowl at his hand.

"Blast you, sword hand!" he snapped. "Now's no time for games!" He looked up at a very confused Gecko. He scowled as he said, "You've escaped fate this time, rogue, but remember- justice always prevails!"

Nobody said anything for a moment. "Wow, that guy's really weird," Lissa muttered. Then something clicked in her head- the name Owain was not unfamiliar to her, and the talk about having come from the future must have meant… "Wait a second."

Now Lissa understood what Lucina had meant by Owain being 'colorful'. At the same time, she couldn't help but be thrilled at the fact that her son was here, and that she might get a chance to meet him.

Gecko laughed dismissively at a very indignant Owain. "I _knew_ there was rocks in your head!" he scoffed. However, he made no move to attack the boy. Then he turned to his men to say, "Look lively boys! Ignore the dolt and find us that treasure! Pinch everything that shines, and make for the hills." And they took off for the nearby village.

Owain glared at his hand one last time before growling. "Not today, ne'er-do-wells! The legendary blade Mystletainn is fated for my twitching hand alone!" And he ran after the bandits.

Chrom looked over at Robin and Lissa, feeling very confused. "I am so lost right now," he said. "What is he even talking about?"

Then he shook his head to clear, and he gave the Shepherds the 'advance' signal. "Never mind. Let's just kill the bandits, and I'm sure everything will sort itself out." Robin was only too happy to agree.

* * *

><p>The Shepherds followed the thieves for about half a mile before catching up to them and engaging in a skirmish. As far as skill went, the bandits were far beneath that of the Shepherds, and with even odds, they didn't stand a chance.<p>

In the midst of the fighting, Chrom ran into Owain as he finished dispatching two of the thieves. He turned to strike at Chrom before realizing that he was not an enemy. He shouted at his right hand, which now held the sword, "Sword hand, no! Control yourself! P-power too great… C-can't contain it…"

"Um…" Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to interrupt your… conversation? But I have a question about your stance. You've crafted your own style around it, but it's clearly from the royal house of Ylisse."

"By the gods old and new!" Owain exclaimed. "Another future traveler?" The man with blue hair looked familiar to the boy, but he couldn't quite… "And yet, impossible, for I saw none like him in the light… Who are you villain?! Speak now!" He raised his sword.

"Um, I'm Chrom," the prince made no move to defend himself. "Of Ylisse? I have no quarrel with you, but if we must fight, then-"

"UNCLE CHROM?!" Owain shouted in shock.

"Uncle?" Now Chrom was even more confused.

"Wait, hold on!" Owain said hurriedly. "Let me start over- O fellow scion of the great hero, I greet you as kin and kind! From across the misty shores of time I strive, bearing forth tidings of-"

"Keep it brief, would you?" Owain was not to recognize it, but Chrom only used this tone when dealing with Virion.

The boy looked briefly crestfallen, but then he perked up. "I'm Lissa's kid from the future!" he declared.

"That is… not what I was expecting to hear," Chrom admitted. "Did you come with Lucina?"

"Yes," Owain nodded in confirmation. "It seems the blood we share has drawn us like moths to the flame! Like a great tidal wave of heroism, we crash upon the shores of evil and-"

"Can you fight?" Chrom asked, though he already knew the answer. "Or do you just talk a lot?"

"My mettle in combat is the stuff of legend!" Owain protested. "Bards sing tales of my-" He stopped as he realized Chrom was leaving. "H-hey! Wait! Uncle Chrooom! I have but one request! If you find the sword Mystletainn, please permit me to wield it!"

Chrom turned back to face his nephew, his curiosity aroused- but only slightly. "I heard you wailing about that before," he said. "What kind of blade are we talking here?"

"A legendary one, Uncle! Imbued with the very power of the gods, if the tales are to be believed. I would use its might to defend my sacred queen and mother!"

"You mean Lissa?" Chrom replied. He sighed heavily before adding, "I suppose I should just be happy she has such a… devoted son. Very well, you may come along."

"Chrom, DUCK!" Robin's voice commanded. Both men hit the ground just before a Thoron blast speared a criminal that had been about to pounce on the distracted family members.

Robin approached them both with a disapproving look etched into his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're kind of in the middle of something," he said as he helped Chrom to his feet. "Care to rejoin the fray?"

"Aye!" Owain cried. "Sword hand, let us satisfy your hunger for justice! Meteor… STRIKE!" And he smote another brigand across the chest. Then he took off to deal with the other bandits.

"Do I want to know?" Robin asked his leader.

"I'm sure _I_ even know," Chrom answered heavily.

* * *

><p>When it was all over, one of the men came up to Chrom with an expression of great relief written on his features. "We owe you a great debt for protecting our village," he said. "Truly, from all of us, thank you."<p>

* * *

><p>Lissa scowled at the trees around her in frustration. "Where did he get off to?" Lissa muttered to herself. "Lucina said she saw him go this way."<p>

After a few more minutes of searching, she sighed with disappointment. "Ugh, maybe I should just forget it. If he doesn't have one, either… Aaah!" Her cry was drawn out as one of the bandits that had fled leapt out from behind a tree.

"Keh heh!" he grinned. "Let's have all your coin, girly! Unless you wanna lose that pretty head!"

"Stay back!" Lissa warned, reaching for her thunder tome.

"No one hurts the mother of Owain!" a not-unfamiliar voice shouted. "SACRED… STOOOOOONES!" A rock flew down from a tree, and struck the man's head, killing him instantly.

Owain nimbly leaped down from the tree he had been hiding in to face Lissa. "Mother, are you alright?" he asked frantically as he sheathed a strange-looking sword. Mystletainn, Lissa assumed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gasped. "I'm… Holy crow! Your hand!"

Owain looked down at his 'sword hand' and noticed the torn-up glove. "This?" he scoffed. "Hah! It's nothing but a torn glove."

"No, I mean, HOLY CROW, LOOK AT THAT THING ON YOUR HAND!" she shrieked as she tore the glove off. There, on his hand, was the Brand of the Exalt.

"Oh, right!" Owain said apologetically, understanding her excitement. "Sorry. Guess I should have shown you before. It's my Brand. The one carried by House Ylisse. So no more need to worry, eh?"

Lissa shifted uncomfortably. "Th-then you know? That I don't…" She didn't finish the sentence out of embarrassment.

"That your Brand never surfaced?" Owain said gently. "Yes, you told me as much. You always said it weighed on you- you should have seen how happy you were the day mine appeared!" He laughed at the memory. "You were sobbing and laughing for an hour without pause!"

Lissa giggled at the thought. "I was kind of hoping to outgrow the crying thing…"

"Yes, well," Owain grinned. "No more worrying. It was by chance alone your Brand never surfaced. We're all family, linked by blood. You really are Chrom's sister. My Brand proves our lineage."

"Thank you. Just…" Lissa felt an enormous tide of relief sweep over her as a fear she had held most of her life was finally lifted. She truly was of House Ylisse. As the tears of joy began to fall, she said, "Thank you, Owain."

"You're welcome!" the boy laughed. "As the scions of the hero, it falls on us to ensure my dark future doesn't come true. Come, Mother! We shall fight together!" He smiled happily.

Then his face twisted in pain, and he clutched his hand bearing the Brand. "Uh-oh," he groaned. "Argh… Too much… passion! Sword hand… getting hungry… again!"

Lissa wiped her tears and cocked her head as her son began strangling his hand. "You know, maybe you should have that looked at."


	8. Wings of Justice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just in time for Valentine's Day! RobinxLucina shall become a thing on the eve of love! Writing Chrom's reaction was a very fun part to come up with, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**

* * *

><p>Wings of Justice<p>

They made a stop at another island a couple of weeks later, mostly at the request of Owain. He had been stuck on the island they found him on for two years, living in the forest, alone. Now he wished to see more of the world as they travelled.

Chrom decided to acquiesce to the request, mostly at Lissa's urging. However, he made it clear that it would only be for one night, as they had a schedule to keep. Fortunately, Owain was most agreeable to the conditions.

During the trip, Owain had spent most of his time with Lucina and his parents, although he did try to spend some time with his aunt and uncle as well. If he was being honest with himself, Robin was slightly jealous that Owain was taking his time with Lucina during the voyage, but he could see how happy it made her to be reunited with her cousin, so he bore her no ill feelings.

When they reached the local market, Robin looked around, intrigued. "Quite the bustling little town," he said.

"The harvest must've just come in," Chrom said in agreement. "I wager there's some good eating to be had!"

"Count me in!" Lissa said as she rubbed her belly. "It's been days since I had a proper meal!" She headed to the nearest diner, Chrom and Robin in tow.

The owner greeted them with a smile and the words, "Welcome to the Grub Sh- ACK! Y-you're… You're…" He was trembling as his gaze latched onto Chrom.

"Um…?" Chrom didn't know how to respond to the man's odd behavior.

"T-terribly sorry, sir, but we're closed!" The man said as he rushed inside. They soon heard the door being locked.

"That was… odd," Chrom muttered. "I guess we'll try elsewhere." He turned to see Lucina waving her father over to join her.

When they reached her and Owain, she said, "This place looks open, Father. Ooh, they have pottage!"

"Eek!" One of the serving girls within shrieked. The five warriors raised eyebrows at the girl in response. "P-please, not again! We'll be ruined!" she begged. "This tavern is all we have! Mercy, sirs! Leave us in peace!"

And the door was slammed shut. Chrom looked at the others, each one just as confused as he. "People around here don't seem to like us very much," he muttered.

"I did a little investigating on that front, milord," Frederick interjected as he walked up. "It seems a band of nasty rogues have been harrying them without pause for some time. Apparently, they are led by a man who masquerades as… you." The knight's features tightened in anger as he said the last word.

Chrom sighed heavily, suggesting to the others that Frederick seemed to be taking this more seriously than the offended person. "So that's what this is about," the prince muttered. "any idea where they are?"

"It seems they are headed north, milord."

"Then so shall we."

* * *

><p>"Ah, another fine haul," said a man named Ruger- although most people knew him as Chrom. "Long live the great Chrom!" He took a deep draught of the fine wine he had acquired on his last raid.<p>

"Chrom? Father? Faaather?" A young voice called out in a sing-song tone. A girl with azure hair walked up to the man, saying, "Pegasus Knight Cynthia, returned from patrol, sir! Whoops!" She tripped and fell flat on her face.

As she got up and dusted herself off, she muttered, "Ooh… Right on the face." Then she stood at attention before 'Chrom'. "S-sorry for my clumsiness, sir! I promise not to trip again for at least twenty-four hours!"

"That'd be a new record," Ruger muttered, trying his best to conceal his annoyance. "Now out with it, girl! What'd you see?"

"A suspicious bad of travelers have been making inquiries in town, sir." The girl's face showed distaste for the people, so Ruger knew that there was more to it.

"Oh?" he prompted.

"They call their leader Chrom, sir," Cynthia spat. "I suspect they are imposters posing as you! They must be stopped at once, Father!"

Ruger reddened, but he kept his voice moderate. "Cynthia, what did I say about calling me that around the men?"

"S-sorry, Father!" she exclaimed. "I mean, Chrom! Milord! It won't happen again."

"Your mind's near as slippery as your feet," he muttered under his breath. In a louder tone, he said, "Anyway, we, uh, don't have the men to battle this imposter right now. Best swallow our pride and exercise the better part of valor for now."

"Levelheaded and humble as ever, sir!" Cynthia said admiringly. "Allow me to draw their attention while you retreat to safety!"

Ruger smiled at that. "Yes, yes, of course," he agreed. "A fine plan."

"I won't let you down, sir!" Cynthia vowed. Then she took off to seat herself in her Pegasus' saddle.

Once she had left, Ruger took another swig of wine. "Gads, she's as dumb as a brick," he sighed. "Good thing her spear is sharper than her wit. Still, at least she stopped ranting about hailing from the future."

* * *

><p>The two forces met amidst some ruins, likely an old fort. Cynthia was directing the rogue forces when she saw the real Chrom- although to her, he was the imposter.<p>

Looking up at the girl, he frowned. Something seemed familiar about her, but what it was, he could not tell at this distance. He decided to try talking to her to see if he could figure out what it was about her that tugged at his memory. "And you are…?"

Cynthia glared at him and hefted her spear in a way that was also familiar to the prince. "All who would pretend to Chrom's name will answer to me for their deceit!" she shouted. "Lay down your arms and surrender, or face judgment at my spear!"

Chrom decided that talking at a distance would do no good. Ignoring the girl, he turned to Robin. "Well, she certainly seems eager. What do you think, Robin? If she's being deceived, we may be able to show her the truth."

Before Robin could answer, Cynthia decided that she hated being ignored. "Enough!" she shouted. "In the name of my lord Chrom, cast down your sword or draw it!" The Shepherds chose to draw their blades.

Cynthia made drove her steed to head directly for the man claiming to be Chrom, spear in a ready position to thrust through his heart. Chrom raised an eyebrow at the girl before nimbly leaping out of the way of her swoop and smacking her weapon aside.

"Still your spear a moment and hear me out," Chrom ordered. "You've been lied to!"

"Spare me you tales, brigand!" Cynthia retorted. "I've nothing to say to someone who would impersonate my father!"

"Your what?" Chrom said. Then it all clicked- her riding style and the way she carried herself, even her build- and he felt the urge to smack his forehead in frustration. "Oh, for the love of… How many daughters are going to come back in time to see me?"

"Huh?" Cynthia nearly dropped her spear at that bit of information. "H-how did you know I-"

"I already went through this with Lucina," Chrom explained in an exasperated tone.

"Lucy's here?!" Cynthia practically shrieked.

"In the flesh," Chrom said with a brief smile. "Though she neglected to mention she had a sister." He pointed at the girl down the field who was back-to-back with Robin as they fought off a group of mercenaries.

Cynthia's head was spinning like mad, but this could only mean… "Wait- then you really are-!" She finally took a good look at Chrom, noticing their matching hair colors, and his Brand on his shoulder. "Oh, Father I missed you SOOOOO MUUUCH!"

Chrom winced at the volume of his daughter's outburst. "My ears…" he groaned.

Cynthia didn't notice, but was staring at the retreating figure of Ruger. "I knew something was fishy with that guy!" she declared, her suspicions confirmed. "He barely even smiled when I found him. "My _real_ father would've given me a big hug and called me his little pega-pony princess!"

Chrom's jaw dropped for a second. "Please tell me I never actually say that," he begged.

Cynthia's eyes glared at him with a trace of remaining suspicion. "You'll say it right now, if you want me to believe you're the real Chrom!" she demanded.

Chrom realized that there was no escaping it. "Uh… It's good to see you, my… Um…" He paused one last time and looked around to make sure that no one was listening. "My little pega-pony princess…" He grimaced as the words left his mouth, but Cynthia didn't seem to mind.

"Aww, it's good to see you too, Father!" Then her face transformed into one of anger, which unsettled Chrom a little. "I can't believe I fell for that lying creep's lies!" the girl fumed. "Oh, I am going to KILL him for this! I'm going to plant a flying hoof right in his stupid liar face!" And she took off on her self-appointed mission.

Chrom watched her go a moment before heading off to join the others. "She's even flightier than her mother," he muttered to himself. "I didn't think that was possible. She probably spent more time around Owain than Lucina…"

* * *

><p>Cynthia saw Ruger in full retreat on a horse and urged her Pegasus after him, spear at the ready. She dove through a gap in the trees to land right in front of the criminal, eyes ablaze with fury. "You damned liar!" she shouted, startling the man.<p>

With a sinking feeling, he realized that she must have learned the truth about his impersonation of Chrom. And like he had said before, he knew that her spear was far sharper than her wit.

Cynthia charged, thrusting her lance at the man's midsection, only to have it deflected by Ruger's sword- a Levin Sword, much like Robin's own blade. Magic shot into the girl, wounding her badly and throwing her off her steed. The Pegasus whinnied in fright at the sight of her rider being tossed aside by the potent weapon.

Ruger laughed as he swung down from the saddle, prepared to kill the girl, who was attempting to rise. "You had you uses, but I don't need you anymore," he said as he raised his sword for the killing blow.

"Get away from my daughter, you dastard!" A voice from the trees called out. Chrom rushed at the man, driving his shoulder into him before he could use his sword's magical properties. He followed the tackle with a hyper-quick stab into the man's abdomen before severing his head for good measure.

When he was done, he gathered up Cynthia in his arms and winced at the wound she had received. He immediately rushed off to find his sister before it was too late to save Cynthia- his younger daughter.

* * *

><p>Chrom approached Frederick after the battle to let him know that he had killed the last of the hardcore bandits. Some were innocent of the fact that Ruger was a fake Chrom, so they decided to take pity on those that had surrendered.<p>

"We can explain the truth to those mercenaries as we tend their wounds," Frederick said. Then his face clouded with anger and he added, "Frankly, I'm shocked that scoundrel the audacity to impersonate you, milord."

"Not the worst of his crimes, I'm sure," Chrom said as he waved the matter aside.

However, Frederick was not ready to drop the matter. "It is unacceptable, milord. I have clearly failed in my duties as a knight. I shall draft a series of portraits and see that copies are distributed to all! Never again shall someone mistake the noble visage of Chrom for-"

"Frederick," Chrom said in a tone that brooked absolutely no argument. He remembered very well what had happened the last time Frederick had drafted posters of him. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p>"Do you have a moment, Sumia?" Cynthia asked as she shuffled up to her mother.<p>

Sumia had been told nothing about Cynthia after the battle, and had yet to meet the girl. "Oh, hello," she said. "You're the girl from… before. Er…" She hesitated, briefly drawing a blank on the girl's name.

"Cynthia!" The other rider said brightly. "My name is Cynthia!"

"What a darling name," Sumia said with a smile.

The girl giggled. "I _know_!" Cynthia agreed. "I've always loved it! It was a gift from my mother… From you."

"What? Me? But I… I've never seen…" Sumia gasped. Then she realized that Cynthia did bear a certain resemblance to herself, and nobody but Chrom and Lucina had her same shade of blue hair that fell into pigtails- a style that matched her own.

"Oh, but you _will_!" Cynthia continued, unabashed. "Isn't that great?! I came from the _future_, Mother!" She held up her hand for Sumia to see. On it was a ring identical to the one that Chrom had given her when he proposed. In fact, she was still wearing it. "See? Our rings match up and everything! It's cause you gave it to me!

"Or you will. I mean, later. Before I came back here, but after I…" Cynthia paused as she realized what she was saying was essentially gibberish. "Gods, this is confusing!"

"You… you're my daughter?" Sumia said, still stunned at the revelation. She had just gotten used to having Lucina around, and now there was another daughter from the future?

"I sure am! I missed you so, Mother. Come here- give me a hug-" As she moved closer to Sumia, she tripped and fell on her face for the third time that day. "Whoops!" she said as she dusted herself off. "Ooh. That one's gonna bruise."

Sumia helped her up, even though Cynthia protested that she was fine. "Well, we're definitely related," Sumia sighed. Then she noticed something on the ground that glinted in the afternoon light.

"Hold on," she told her daughter. "You dropped something. A spearhead?" She picked up the sharp piece of metal by the flat side.

"S-sorry!" Cynthia stammered. She snatched the bit and said, "I'll take that back!"

"Why are you carrying that around?"

"Because it hasn't been made yet," Cynthia answered a trifle sadly. "You promised me we'd make it together."

"I did?" Sumia was surprised- she had never made a spear in her life. Her friend Cordelia must have shown her how to at some point in the future.

"But you broke your promise the day…" Cynthia's voice trailed off and glimmer of tears filmed in her eyes. "The day you never came home," she finished.

Then she seemed to become angry, for she looked up sharply at Sumia, though the tears remained. "How could you leave me, Mother?" she accused. "You were a legend! You were invincible!"

Wait, are you saying I… died?" Sumia dreaded to hear the answer, for fear of causing Cynthia more anguish than necessary. The girl nodded once in response. "I'm so sorry, love," the older woman said. "I guess I'm not much of a legend after all."

"You are to me," Cynthia replied instantly.

Sumia sighed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I may not be invincible, but at least I was blessed with a wonderful child." When they pulled apart, Sumia asked, "Had we decided what sort of haft to give the spear? We can pick up the materials when we get back to town." She knew Cordelia would help her and Cynthia with the construction of the promised weapon.

"W-we can?" Cynthia gasped.

"I made a promise, didn't I?"

"Mother, I love you!" And then there was another hug to be had.

* * *

><p>Robin walked up the plank to the ship with silent footsteps. He wanted his presence to be a pleasant surprise.<p>

Lucina had spent most of the day reuniting with her sister, which apparently involved some of kind of fiasco with a large bug. Chrom had stepped in to resolve the 'crisis', and afterwards the two sisters began swapping stories with Owain, with the eccentric sword master and Pegasus-Knight-in-training doing most of the talking.

Eventually, Lucina decided that she needed a break from her cousin and sister's theatrics and had bid them good night. It was at that time that Robin saw her leaving a tavern and began to follow her back to the ship with a special gift.

Now, as she stood at the bow of the ship, he gathered his courage and said, "Hello, Lucina."

"Robin?" she queried as she turned around. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Actually, I followed you," he admitted with traces of embarrassment in his voice. "I, er… I wanted to give you these." And he handed her a trio of white wildflowers that he had spent an hour searching for.

"Oh, Robin!" she exclaimed softly as she accepted the gift. "Did you pick flowers for me?" She inhaled deeply and a smile lit up her face, making Robin's heart skip a beat. "They're absolutely beautiful, and they smell heavenly!"

"I'm glad you like them," he said with a small smile.

"We have no flowers in my world," Lucina reflected as she continued to admire her gift. "The whole land is barren." Then she shook her head and looked up at Robin, whose pale hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. "But enough of that. Tell me, Robin, what are we celebrating?"

"Nothing, really," he said, trying to sound casual. "I just thought you could use some cheer."

"You really shouldn't worry about me so…" Lucina tried to hide her flaming cheeks by looking down at the flowers again.

"It's no trouble," Robin insisted. "I… You're a dear friend, and I want to do anything I can to help." Lucina returned her gaze to match his, and something in her eyes begged for more than just flowers from a companion.

And in that moment, Robin made a decision that he knew he would never, ever regret. "Actually, I'm not being entirely honest," he admitted. "You are dear to me, of course, and the daughter of a true friend. But…" He hesitated one last time.

"But…?" Lucina prompted, hoping beyond hope that Robin was going to say what she had wanted to hear for many weeks now.

Robin's gaze firmed and he grasped Lucina's unoccupied hand with both of his and held it tenderly. "But you are more than that. Much more! I didn't pick that bouquet to cheer you up." He smiled, finally glad to speak his heart. "I did it because… Because I'm in love with you."

"What?" Lucina gasped. She hadn't expected him to be so blunt.

Robin tightened his grip on her hand as he continued, "Lucina, I've fallen helplessly in love with you! I tried not to, but I couldn't help it!"

"Robin…" Lucina whispered softly.

"We've been through so much, and I know many trials still await us," he said firmly. "But no matter what happened or is yet to come, my feelings cannot change! I love you, Lucina. With all my heart." Then he fell silent, awaiting her response.

It wasn't long in coming. "I…" Lucina gasped, hardly believing the situation that she had found herself in. "I'm so glad you told me all this." She smiled tenderly at the man that had done so much for her family. "Because you are in my heart as well."

"Truly? Oh, those must be the sweetest words I've ever heard!" Robin said, hardly believing her answer- it was greater than anything he had dreamed of hearing. "Lucina, I promise you, no matter what: I will be here for you and Chrom. Whatever road you choose to follow, I shall follow it at your side."

"And we won't rest until we reach the end!" Lucina declared softly. "Together!" And she dove into his embrace, saying, "I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."

Then she pulled back just enough to tilt her head upwards in a clear signal to Robin. He leaned down slightly, and their lips locked for a long, long moment.

Unfortunately, that was the moment that Chrom came up for a breath of fresh air. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GRIMA ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" he roared.

"Oh, gods," Robin said, paling until his skin nearly matched Henry's. He seriously considered leaping off the ship into the water below.

Then, he firmed his jaw and strode towards his leader, who was shaking with shock and fury. "Chrom," he said. "I'm in love with Lucina, and nothing will change that. So if there is a price that needs to be paid, let me pay it now."

Chrom exhaled a few more times so heavily, Robin worried that the man was going to hurt himself. Then the prince smashed his right fist into Robin's face with enough force to knock out the tactician and fairly sending him flying several feet across the deck.

Lucina let out a concerned cry and knelt beside Robin, careful not to damage her flowers. Several other Shepherds had heard Chrom's outburst and came running. When they saw Chrom's angry figure, Robin's unconscious form, and Lucina's concern, they added it all up.

Most of them began laughing hysterically, much to Lucina and Chrom's annoyance, although for different reasons. Only Lissa and Sumia took pity on the two of them. And Tharja looked nothing short of furious, though she said nothing.

Lissa moved to tend to Robin, while Sumia went to calm her husband, who was still very much upset. "This is all my fault," he groaned as she took him aside. "I should have never put them together in the first place."

"Is this really such a terrible thing?" she said in a calm tone. "Robin is the most trustworthy man you know. Well, maybe after Frederick, but my point still stands."

"He's my best friend, and she's my daughter!" he groaned, still in distress. "It is nothing short of bizarre."

"Well, considering the fact that you _are_ the one that paired them up, I think you can cut him a little slack, dear," Sumia replied a hard edge in her voice. "And you just knocked him out, so I think that's another score in his favor.

"Now go out there and apologize to your daughter," the princess said firmly. "You at least owe her that much."

"What?" Chrom gasped, still in shock. "Why should I do that?"

"Because if this will make her happy, then we owe it to her," Sumia answered. "We failed her in the future past. Now we have another chance to be good parents to her. And what could make her happier than knowing that her family will fully support in one of the greatest decisions in her life?"

Chrom sagged as he realized that his wife was right. "All right," he sighed. "I'll go and talk to them. Come with me?"

"Of course," Sumia said with a smile. "And don't worry- if he breaks her heart, I'll be the first to carve his out." Chrom was suddenly reminded why he loved his wife so much.

* * *

><p><strong>And for those of you that refer the day of love as "Single's Awareness Day", I say this- every day is a great day to try again!<strong>

**... Sorry, that's all I got!**


	9. Disowned by Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enter Morgan- Robin is screwed.**

**Also, I found it to be rather stupid how there is only one spell that the Book of Naga can cast, so I made up some new spells that are still cast out of the same type of tome (the blue book).**

* * *

><p>Disowned by Time<p>

They reached an old temple on the last island before Valm. It was the only structure independent of a small town on the east of the island, and Robin had done some extensive research on a mysterious item that was said to reside in the heart of the ruins.

It had been a month since the Shepherds had been joined by Owain and Cynthia, and Robin had begun courting Lucina. It still gave Chrom pause every time he saw them together, but neither of them had misbehaved thus far.

Unfortunately, it had erected somewhat of a barrier between the two men that could easily be seen by all those around them. They were civil with one another, but the brotherhood that they had shared was stretched thin. It worried Lucina, but so far she could see no way to resolve matters.

Now Robin was insisting that they search the temple for the treasure, saying that it had been supposedly infused with a portion of Naga's power shortly after Grima had been defeated. Chrom agreed to the venture after some thought on the conditions that they check the town to gather intelligence that was more current than centuries-old stories.

* * *

><p>Two children- one a boy, the other a girl- groaned as the got up off of a cold, hard floor. "Wh-where are we?" said the girl.<p>

"How'd we end up here?" the boy added. Both of them rubbed their heads foggily before stiffening at the sound of approaching footsteps. By unspoken agreement, the two of them followed the same instinct to hide.

* * *

><p>"Is this the place?" Robin asked no one in particular. He looked around the ruins, surprised at how cold it was inside. There was water within the place, but most of it was frozen enough to walk on, so long as they were careful about it.<p>

"Yeah, it's got to be," Chrom answered. "The townsfolk spoke of the ruins here like you said they would. The say that it carries the legacy of the divine dragon." Looking down the hall, he saw some familiar figures. "Of course, they neglected to mention that the place is crawling with Risen."

"I suppose we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way," Robin said as he readied his thunder tome. The Risen in the entrance seemed to be listening to something below, for they headed deeper into the ruins without so much as a backward glance.

"That's strange," Robin muttered as they made their way inside. "What has their attention so badly that they'd ignore descendants of the first Exalt?"

* * *

><p>"Think, Morgan, think!" The boy demanded. "How would Dad handle this?" The two of them had found themselves behind a pair of pillars where Risen had them pinned down with longbows aimed to kill should they come out. To make matters worse, there were also Risen approaching them from around the hallway.<p>

"I dunno, Marth!" Morgan snapped. "You're the older one, you do something!"

"Sister, I'm only older by thirteen minutes, as you so often point out," Marth replied pithily. "Use some magic or something!"

"I need a distraction first," Morgan said, suddenly onto a plan. "Those Risen on the other side of this wall aren't gonna let me hit their buddies."

"What kind of distraction?" Marth drew his sword as he asked.

"Risen will attack anything that moves," Morgan answered as she pulled out a tome from her cloak. "Throw something at them to get their attention."

Marth shook his head at that. "I tried that earlier, when we were downstairs. For some reason, these zombie freaks seem smarter than the ones Dad told us about. But I'll get their attention- hit the archers as soon as you're ready."

Morgan's eyes widened as she realized what Marth had planned. But he wasn't going to give her any time to debate the risks. "On my go," he ordered. Set?"

"Set!" Morgan immediately replied, the runes already swirling.

"GO!" Marth roared as he charged out into the open his sword moving to cut down the Risen on the other side of their once-safe spot. Marth had always been better at physical combat, but as was about to be demonstrated, Morgan was a magical protégé.

"_Arcthunder_!" she cried, flinging chain lightning bolts at the Risen, dropping them dead on the spot. The bolts all passed within a handbreadth of her brother, but none of them even scorched him. Unfortunately, they had failed to account for the number close-range fighters that they now found themselves surrounded by. There were more than there had been when Morgan had been able to see earlier.

"Switch!" Marth ordered. Morgan tossed him her tome with the same timing that they had used to begin their attack, and she caught his blade as she rushed forward to take on the Risen charging her brother. Her momentum carried her forward, lending her blows more power than a still stance.

At the same time, Marth cast an Arcthunder spell of his own, decimating a handful of the Risen that had been about to kill his twin sister.

"Aim at the ice!" Morgan shouted to her brother.

Not bothering to question her tactics, Marth cast the spell again at the ice around them. The result was a shockwave that killed a good chunk of the dark forces and melting the ice so that more of them would fall in and drown. Risen were known to be terrible swimmers, and this group seemed to share the weakness.

Once that was done, Marth spotted more archers across the melted ice and called, "Switch!" The two of them exchanged weapons again and reversed positions.

Morgan snapped off spell after spell at the long-range fighters while Marth protected her back from the advancing sword and axe users. However, the horde seemed endless, and the twin siblings began to wear out.

"What would Dad say if he saw us in this position?" Marth gasped as he killed another Risen.

"He would say something to the effect of remembering to have a solid wall to your back, so you only have to worry about what's in front," Morgan muttered.

* * *

><p>Just as they were about to be overwhelmed, a group of human warriors crashed down a previously unseen staircase and smashed into the Risen horde. One of them, a man with blue hair that was a similar shade to their own approached them with a blade that bore a startling resemblance to Marth's.<p>

Morgan spoke first. "Who are you?"

"I would ask you the same," the man replied. "More importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering for children." Chrom gave them a strange look as he spoke. There was something about the two children before him that was disturbingly familiar.

"We… We don't know, frankly," the boy answered. "We woke up, sprawled in here. Neither of us can recall anything before that."

Chrom's raised his eyebrows. "This sounds familiar," he said in a light tone.

"We remember our names," the girl said. "My name is Morgan."

"And I am Marth," said the boy.

Chrom gave a start of surprise at the second name. However, he simply smiled and said, "I'm Chrom. And finding amnesiacs is apparently my special talent. I met a good friend, Robin, under the same circumstances." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Robin?!" Morgan cried.

"Is this friend of yours perchance a tactician?" Marth added.

"He is," Chrom said with a slight, brief frown. He had expected the two to be more of his own children from the future, seeing their blue hair, and Falchion strapped to Marth's waist. He suddenly paused in thought. _Wait… If Lucina already carries Falchion from the future, how does Marth also have Falchion? Is it a replica forged from the teeth of a Nagi?_

To the children, he asked a bit distractedly, "Do you know him?"

"Yes, we know him!" Morgan said happily.

"He's our father!" Marth said excitedly. Then he paused as another question entered his mind. Unnoticed by him, Chrom had gone very pale. "Wait a second. You found our father lying here unconscious?" Marth asked.

"Well, not _here_," Chrom said tightly as he looked off at his Shepherds, his gaze fixed on Robin. "But yes, we found him lying in a field, memory-free. This was quite a while ago, mind you. But if you're his children, I take it you from the future?" he said as he turned back to the two children.

"From the future? Are you kidding?!" Marth looked up at Chrom as if he were mentally incapacitated. "People can't travel through time! If that were possible, I- Agh! M-my head!" The boy clutched at his head as a migraine pulsated throughout his skull.

"Whoa, easy there," Chrom said as Morgan moved to rub her brother's back. "Try to stay calm. Listen, why don't you just come with us for now? You can speak to Robin later and maybe clear this up." _If there's anything left of him when I finish having words with him_, he added silently to himself.

"Thank you, sir," Morgan said as Marth let go of his head and slowly straightened. "And don't worry- we can defend ourselves. You just lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Must kill… future… children…" the Risen Chief growled as Robin approached it with Einherjar-Marth and Roy by his side. Lucina had not come with them due to a bad cold which was likely to turn into the flu. Regardless, she was in no shape to fight, so Robin had reverted to his old battle tactics.<p>

_I guess we've got some more of Lucina's friends in here somewhere- perhaps those children Chrom went to talk to?_ All of this ran through his head as he ordered the Einherjar to attack the monster.

The battle led them deeper into the ruins, away from the others. However, Robin was so caught up in the battle, eager to finish it so that he could get back to Lucina, that he failed to notice until they had killed their enemy that he had walked into a trap.

"Dammit," he growled as he looked around to see at least twenty Risen soldiers surrounding him from behind the pillars. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Just as he was about to fight until he died, he heard voices echo down the hall. "Wait! You can't go down there!" Chrom called out.

"Outta the way!" a young male voice snapped. This was followed by the sound of a man being shouldered aside.

The Risen and Robin turned to see two young teenagers charging towards them with Chrom stumbling right behind them, one with a blue tome in her hand, and the boy wielding Falchion.

Two Risen moved to kill the boy, but he cut them down as the girl rushed past him, powerful runes already whirling about. Robin gasped as he realized that the girl was about to cast a spell out of the Book of Naga- a very dangerous move.

Before he could tell her to stop, she cried out, "_Jaisha_!" A beam of light similar to a Thoron spell was cast at the Risen mage, who responded with a Ruin spell. The two energies collided, causing a series of shock waves to emanate from the impact point.

The floor and walls began to crack from the force of the powerful magics, and many of the Risen were destroyed by the energies. The Einherjar and Robin took advantage of this to destroy the other Risen that were weakened by the vicious magics.

The moment that they finished their work, the girl's spell destroyed the dark magic and killed the undead monster. When the spell struck, the result was a blinding flash of light that took a few moments to fade.

When it was over Robin looked back at the children that had rescued them, expecting the girl to be unconscious. Instead, he got an even bigger shock when both the boy and girl all but tackled him to the ground in a group hug. The Einherjar retreated back into their cards since the battle was now over with.

"Dad!" the girl grinned.

"Father! You're all right!" said the boy.

_Dad? Father?_ Robin thought, bewildered. Then it hit him as Chrom stalked towards him, his jaw set and his eyes flaming. _Oh gods, no. Lucina and I haven't been together like that yet- not that Chrom's going to believe me._

Extracting himself from his children's grip, he said, "Hold on. There's some business that I need to take care of first." He walked to stand before Chrom with a deadpan expression as he said in a lowered tone, "I don't know if you'll believe this, but Lucina and I have done _nothing_ to dishonor House Ylisse. But seeing that look in your eye, I think that-"

He got no further as Chrom gave him a right cross, although not as strong as the pulverizing blow that he had delivered a month ago. It still hurt, though.

"Hey!" Morgan and Marth cried together, both drawing their weapons.

Robin got up and waved them back before they made a bad mistake. "It's okay," he muttered as he rubbed his jaw. "I'll talk to his wife later, and she'll sort him out." As he said this, he had the satisfaction of seeing Chrom's face bear a flicker of doubt.

"Go get the artifact," Robin said to the prince. "I'd like to spend some time getting to know my kids."

* * *

><p>"That's… a lot to take in," Morgan said once Robin had finished speaking. Marth said nothing, still trying to take it all in.<p>

Robin nodded and said, "It's everything we know about the situation at this point."

"The future we came from is in ruins," Marth breathed. "You're sure about that?"

Robin considered the question carefully before he replied. "One possible future is in ruins, yes. But you two may hail from another path. We're fighting now to ensure that no one's future is lost. Unfortunately, if you join us, it'll mean more fighting for you, too."

"I understand," Marth said with a slow nod.

"We understand," Morgan chimed in. "I'm sorry, but even after hearing all that, I still don't remember anything but you." Marth added that he felt the same.

Robin smiled and ruffled his children's blue hair, which he assumed that they had inherited from their mother. "Don't apologize," he said lightly. "We'll pull your memory back bit by bit if we have to. Besides, if you two start apologizing, I'll have to as well. My past is still full of holes, but I'm getting along. And you will, too."

Morgan hugged her father tightly, joined quickly by Marth. "As long as I have you two, the rest will work itself out," Marth said confidently.

"Yeah!" Morgan chirped happily. "Come on! We've got a world that needs saving!" And she began tugging insistently on her father's coat. As she did, Robin noticed that it was exactly the same as his- no wait, it _was_ his! It was easily too big for Morgan.

And Marth's clothing matched Lucina's, each and every bit- except that his clothes actually fit him. Looking back, he realized that even the way he had fought the Risen with Falchion was like Lucina's.

There was no doubt in his mind- Lucina was their mother, and he could not wait for them to meet each other, even if the twins had no memory of Lucina.

He suddenly had a thought that, if proved correct, could prove their lineage beyond the shadow of a doubt. He had so far refrained from mentioning Lucina's nature as their mother, although he did explain Chrom's family situation. He also hid the fact that Chrom was their grandfather, because he wanted them to have time to absorb some things later on, given what they had just gone through.

Now, however… "Marth, Morgan, did you notice that mark on Chrom's shoulder earlier?" he asked as they led him along.

"Yes," said Morgan after a moment of reflection. "Why do you ask?"

"Do either of you have a similar mark?"

Morgan and Marth looked at each other with surprise. Then Marth ripped off his shirt and turned to face his father. "You mean like this?" He said. On his chest and stomach was the largest Brand of the Exalt that Robin had seen. It stretched from one of his defined chest muscles to the other, and the bottom tip stopped right above his belly button.

"Yes, that's it!" Robin grinned. He turned to Morgan. "And you?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, and Marth sniggered. Robin was beginning to wonder if she didn't have one when she glared briefly at Marth and said, "Cover me, will you? Make sure no one comes around." Marth moved to do as she said even as she lifted up her cloak and shirt underneath while turning so her back faced her father.

Although partially covered by her smallclothes, the Brand was easy enough to see, for it was just as large as her brother's own mark. It stretched from one shoulder blade to the other, and the bottom point reached the small of her back.

Once Robin had confirmed that it was the correct mark, Morgan put her clothes back in their rightful places. "What does that mark mean, Dad?" she asked as Marth returned.

Robin let out a huge breath and smiled heartily. "It means that the guy who punched me earlier is your grandfather. And your mother is the most beautiful princess in the world."

"Really?! You mean princess Lucina?" Morgan exclaimed happily. "Let's go meet her!" And she began tugging on Robin's robe again.

"Hah!" Robin chortled. "You really do take after me."

"They're happy that Grandpa slugged him a good one?" Marth muttered to himself.

Morgan suddenly stopped tugging as she remembered something about herself. "You know, now that you mention it," she said as she looked up at her father. "There is a couple of other things that I remember."

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"I've always strived to become a great tactician like you." The girl smiled. "And even though this war is terrible, at least now we get to learn from you firsthand. And the mark on my back isn't the only one. Marth, too."

"And I've always wanted to be a great fighter like you," Marth added.

"Well, you're nothing if not optimistic," their father said as he ruffled Morgan's shoulder-length hair again. "Wherever or whenever you came from, I'm glad you made it here Morgan. You too, Marth. But what's this other mark you mentioned?"

"Oh, this one that's on my right eye," Morgan replied breezily. "Marth's is on his left eye, though."

"Oh? Can I see?" Robin tilted his daughter's face up so that he could see better in the unsteady light of the temple. At first he saw nothing, but then he was surprised to see the mark that was on his right hand was on Morgan's eye, similar to her mother who bore the Brand of the Exalt. An inspection of his son's face revealed that Marth's mark was even on the same eye as his mother's.

"Dad?" Is everything okay?" Morgan asked her father, whose face took on a troubled expression.

"I'm not entirely sure," Robin replied. Then he cleared up his face with a smile and continued, "But don't let it bother you. I can handle it."

* * *

><p>"This must be Naga's Tear," Chrom said as he showed the orange jewel to Robin, who had just finished updating his children on the family situation. "I can feel the power coursing through it."<p>

"Sweet!" said Lissa, who had just walked in. "This baby should keep us safe in the battles to come."

"I hope you're right about that, Sis," Chrom replied slowly. "I hope you're right." Turning to Robin, he said, "You. Me. Talk. _Now_."

The tactician sighed and told his children to wait with the rest of the Shepherds. As he left, he heard them making easy introductions to their elders and smiled fondly. He had only known them for a few hours, and already they were starting to grow on him.

The smile faded as Chrom rounded angrily on him. "How did they come about?" he snapped. "And what else have you been keeping from me?"

"Chrom, I have hidden nothing," Robin replied patiently. "I love Lucina, and I want to do what's right by her, not disgrace her simply so I can fulfill the lusts of my flesh. I couldn't live with bringing that kind of disgrace upon her."

Robin paused for a moment before he said, "Actually, there is one thing I neglected to mention, and if you hit me again, I'll pair you up with Cordelia in the next battle." The last words stopped Chrom's fist cold.

"I thought so," Robin said a trifle smugly. "Now, as I was about to say, I wanted to get ahold of Naga's Tear so I could put it in a ring for Lucina."

"You what?" Chrom's jaw dropped.

"I didn't know that there was going to be such risks involved in getting the damn thing," Robin stated. "Otherwise I never would have led the others in there. But when I first read about it, I decided that such a magnificent and powerful jewel was what I would want to give to my future wife. I wanted to give her something that not only declared my love for her, but also something to protect her- Naga's Tear is said to grant enhanced physical prowess."

Chrom realized that his friend was being sincere, and suddenly felt bad for the two times he'd punched him- although upon another moment of thought, he felt that the first one had been completely justified.

"But now that I have my children to look after," Robin continued, "I want more than anything to give them a healthy family environment. And I can't do that without a wife. So from one father to another, will you grant our union your blessing?"

After a long, ponderous moment, Chrom finally nodded his assent. "If you truly love her… Yes. I will bless your choice to marry her."

"Thank you so much, Chrom," Robin said as he pulled Chrom into a bear hug. "This means all the world to me."

"And Lucina's happiness means all the world to me," Chrom replied as he returned the embrace. "So if you break her heart, Sumia and I will carve yours out."

"That seems fair," Robin laughed. After a moment, Chrom laughed with him, and the two men felt the cold barriers that had been built between them melt away as if they had never been.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, and enter Marth. HOW DO YA LIKE THAT?! Hahahaha!<strong>

**(I did this because I wanted somebody to take after Lucina, because it just seems like Morgan doesn't really connect very much with her mother in the game.)**

**P.S. Normally I can't post chapters this quickly because of school, but with a three-day weekend break, I was able to write this one up.**


	10. The Makings of a Family

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let the family shenanigans begin. I really enjoyed writing this original script, showing how the family tries to adjust to this increasingly bizarre situation. Obviously Morgan and Marth will do some very... interesting things.**

* * *

><p>The Makings of a Family<p>

Lucina smiled as Robin walked into her room as she lay sick in bed. He had a cup of tea that was still steaming in his hand, and a big smile on his face. She immediately knew that he was up to something- he only had a smile this big whenever he had hatched brilliant scheme, be it on the battlefield, or in his personal life.

"Good evening, my dear," he said as he set the cup on the table next to her bed and pulled up a chair. "Anna said that this tea from Ferox has trace medicinal properties that'll help your flu. Maribelle added a dash of elixir just for good measure."

The princess struggled to sit up, so Robin helped her to reposition herself under the blankets so she could sit up against her pillows. "Take it easy," he admonished gently. "You'll need your strength for a… certain set of surprises today."

"Oh?" she said before she sipped her tea. The hot liquid coursed through her body, easing her chills and restoring some of her vitality. "Surprises? What kind?"

"The family kind," Robin said as he got down on one knee. Lucina nearly dropped her tea in shock as he produced a golden ring with a glowing orange gem set in it. "Your father granted his blessing for me to give you this, my love."

Lucina was at a loss for words. She had never imagined that Robin's errand would entail getting her an engagement ring! "How did-"

Robin placed a finger on her lips to shush her gently before saying, "I love you, Lucina. And the best way for me to return the love you've shown me is to promise to love you in sickness and in health, until death do us part. Will you marry me, lady of my heart?"

Lucina giggled and raised an eyebrow before saying, "You know some girls might take it the wrong way, you proposing while they're sick."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not one of them," Robin grinned with the hint of a blush. "So can I put the ring on your finger, or what?"

"Yes, you silly man, put it on!" She giggled again. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Robin immediately slipped the ring on the appropriate finger, and immediately Lucina felt stronger. "What on- Mph!" She was going to ask what the ring was, but Robin interrupted her with a very compelling kiss.

She would have happily kissed him for a good deal longer, but then a young voice said from the doorway, "Hey! You promised you wouldn't do anything gross!"

Robin broke contact with his fiancé to turn to the door and say, "And I recall you promising not to come in until I called you."

"Oh, come on!" An even lighter voice protested. "It's not every day you get to see your parents from the past get engaged before you're even around! Can we come in now?"

Robin rolled his eyes as Lucina wondered what in the world had just happened. Her beloved moved to the side so that Lucina could see Morgan and Marth at the door, both of them taking the sight of the princess.

"Remember how I said there would be a set of surprises?" Robin said with a coy grin. "This is the second set- a set of twins. Our twins, to be precise. Meet Marth and Morgan." He gestured to each one as he said their names.

Lucina gasped as she saw the blue hair, the slim build, the stance, and even Falchion protruding from Marth's waist. "And if this still doesn't convince you, take a look at these," Robin added. He blocked the door to preserve Morgan's dignity as she and her brother showed their mother their Brands.

"I had planned on proposing today anyway," Robin said with a reassuring smile. "But I felt it would be better to introduce you after you accepted my proposal."

"That was… wise," Lucina finally managed to speak past the lump in her throat. _My children…_ she thought. _They're beautiful. Oh, thank you, Naga. Thank you._

She set aside her tea and stretched her arms out while telling her children to come closer. They eagerly embraced their mother, and she felt tears of joy in her eyes as she held them close. Robin joined the family group hug with a smile of his own.

When they all finally separated, Robin said, "So, just a quick note: our children have taken after their father's… memory capacity."

"What?" Lucina asked, confused.

"Sorry, but we only have memories of Dad and each other," Marth said with a pained expression on his face. "We've both been trying to remember, but no luck yet."

"Still, I wanna build new memories," said Morgan with a smile at her mother, who was yet again stunned at the turn of events.

"That's my girl," Robin said with a grin. "You're right, building new memories is the best thing to do right now. And we can start with preparations for our wedding."

"What?" Lucina gaped. "So soon?"

"Why wait?" Robin shrugged. "I don't want to give your father a chance to change his mind. Who knows how long his good mood will last?"

"Okay…" Lucina said, her head still whirling. "When will we have the wedding?"

"Two weeks, unless you're still feeling ill," Robin answered. "Sound okay? It'll be a lot less formal than your parent's wedding."

"That sounds good to me," said Lucina. She was finally starting to warm up to the idea. "So who will be your best man if Father is giving me away?"

"Oh… I don't know…" Robin said as he pretended to think. "I had somebody figured out earlier, their name started with an 'M'…"

"Ha ha, very funny, Dad," Marth said. "I guess that makes Morgan the maid of honor?"

"Well, I was going to have your aunt Cynthia do that," Lucina replied. She turned to Morgan with a slightly apologetic look. "But would you like to be the flower girl, or the bridesmaid?"

"Bridesmaid," Morgan said without hesitating. "Being a flower girl sounds cute, but I think I'll like being part of the planning process better. Is that okay, Mom?"

"Of course, Morgan," Lucina smiled.

Robin smiled at the scene, but he decided that it was time that his kids got dinner. "Go on, you two," he said as he made a shooing motion. "I'll join you for dinner soon. Your mother and I need a minute to talk."

The two kids made faces at their father before giving their mother one last hug. The couple laughed softly as their children headed up to the mess deck.

Lucina slumped back on her pillows as soon as they were out of sight, suddenly exhausted. "I'm a mother," she said heavily.

Robin sat next to her with a soft smile. "I know you only got to talk a little bit today, but I promise you'll like them."

Lucina looked up at her husband-to-be and asked, "What are they like?"

Robin screwed up his face in thought before he answered. "Well, I can definitely say that Morgan takes after me," he said finally. "She's rather keen on becoming a tactician like me. Marth wants to as well, but I can tell that she's more fully committed to that goal than her brother. She's a powerful spell caster, too- she used the book of Naga without batting an eye.

"Fighting skills aside, she's bright and cheerful, and sure to lift anyone's bad mood- a real people-person. And although she can be a little… addle-headed sometimes, some of the things we talked about- especially tactics- prove that she may have the potential to become a greater tactician than me. Just don't tell her I said that." Lucina promised not to say so.

"Marth is more like you. He's takes things very seriously and lets Morgan do most of the talking. He seems content to stay in the background when he's in a social situation, but I did notice that he's like Chrom in the field, capable of giving direct orders and inspiring those that he works with to do so immediately.

"He can also use magic, but Morgan's a little better at it than he is. However, he's already as good a sword master as I've seen, and from what I can guess, they're only twelve or thirteen- only a little younger than you were when you came here. And despite that he doesn't remember you, his fighting style is definitely like yours in nearly every way. Morgan can also use Falchion, but she prefers magic, like I said earlier. Although," he grinned fondly at a thought.

"What is it?" Lucina asked, curious to know more about her children.

Robin's shoulders began to shake as he tried not to laugh, finally managing to say, "Marth does have some of his grandfather's skill, too. They told me that when they needed a distraction, he smashed a piece out of a pillar to throw at the Risen before charging straight at them. It didn't work, but…" Both of them laughed at the mental image of Chrom smashing things while he fought both in training and the battlefield.

At the thought of Chrom, Lucina suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Um… What did Father have to say about them?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. "I mean, we know we haven't been together in such a fashion, but I would assume that he would-"

"He punched me again," Robin said quickly. "Just not as hard this time. After we finished the battle with the Risen in the ruins, we had a few words in private. I've also told your mother the whole story, and she took it better, in addition to promising that she'd keep Chrom in line from now on." The smile on his face told Lucina that he had done something else to secure his safety in the future, but she decided to get back to a different topic.

"Well, at least he is finally at peace about it," she said. "But tell me, how did you and I have children in my timeline?"

Robin hesitated again. This part was confusing, even for him. "I think… that they don't come from your timeline," he said slowly. "They may come from the new future that we're building now, or from another path entirely. Neither of them even thought that time travel was possible, so somehow I doubt that they came here of their own will. Maybe Naga sent them here from somewhere else, like she did you? I don't know." At the end, his voice trailed off, and he seemed to be speaking to himself more than anything.

Giving his arm a gentle squeeze, Lucina shook him out of his reprieve. "Hey," she said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's just that I saw that they have the same mark on their eyes as the one I have on my hand. And since I haven't been able to find anything on this mark in all my time of research, it does concern me.

"But to be honest, I'm surprised that you're taking all of this so well. I thought that you would be worried about how the timeline might get messed with again, but you seem to have shrugged that off quite nicely."

Lucina's face told him something else entirely. Robin realized that she must have not even considered that, likely a result of the excitement and her sickness. "Oh gods, Lucina," he said worriedly as her face became stricken with fear.

He gripped her chilled hand tightly, the one that bore the ring. "Lucina, listen to me, please," he asked her. When she looked him in the eye, he continued, "I said this to Morgan and Marth, and now I'll say it to you: I don't care wherever or whenever you came from. I'm just happy that you're here.

"And to you alone, I say that I want nothing more than to create a future where the four of us can live in peace, as one, happy, time-crossed family." He smiled gently, but his eyes sparkled with fire, declaring his determination.

It was then that Lucina finally let go. She let go of the isolation that she had clung to for so long, knowing that one day, all of her time with her family and friends of the past would just become memories.

At one time, the memories would have been enough to leave her content, but no more. She had allowed herself to fall in love with Robin, and now she knew that her fate was tied to his, here, in this world, not the ruined existence she had left behind.

Now, she knew that Robin would find a way, even if he had to battle fate all on his own. He was that determined, she knew. And she realized that if she was to make their family complete, she would have to commit to their cause as hard as Robin was, and stop clinging to the futile hope that she would one day go home.

Because the future wasn't her home anymore. Home was here, in the present with Robin, Morgan, and Marth. And that's all that mattered. She could let go of her loneliness.

And now, she never wanted to be separate from the love of her life, ever again. She pulled him down by the shirt with surprising force and kissed him rather passionately. She felt his hands fondling her hair gently, and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to be with him throughout the night.

She tightened her grip, but was surprised to feel Robin pull away. "Not yet," he gasped. "I honor you too much for this, Lucina. Please understand that."

She realized that all of the emotions whirling in her head were causing her thinking to become clouded. She reddened rapidly and opened her mouth to speak several times, but nothing came out.

Robin understood, though. He smiled tiredly and said, "Sorry, but I'd rather we waited. I want to be able to enjoy my nights with you _after_ we're married, if nothing else so Chrom won't castrate me before then." He reddened slightly, but his smile stayed put.

Lucina finally managed to say," O-of course… I… Robin… I'm…"

"It's okay," he said as he rose from his seat. "You don't need to apologize. Just wait for two weeks, and I promise it will be worth it." He added a sly wink as he reached the door. "Count on it."

And then he left to join their children for dinner, leaving a very red Lucina with a new ring, a cup of tea, and too many feelings to count. But before she finally fell asleep that night, she finally settled on one emotion in particular: _peace_.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the first time that Sumia and Cynthia got to meet their newest family members. Chrom and Robin exchanged some notes while this was happening over breakfast, showing an impressive amount of concentration despite the activity around them as not only the ship began to move, their families began having animated conversations.<p>

It all started with Sumia, Chrom, and Cynthia sitting down for breakfast, the two girls eager to meet Robin's children. The Pegasus Knights were chattering happily as they continued to get to know one another, while Chrom looked haggardly at the paperwork before him.

Robin and his twins were not far behind, as Chrom found out in rather surprising manner. "Heya there, Grandpa!" said Morgan as she happily skipped up to the table. Chrom was in the middle of eating a biscuit, and nearly choked on it when he heard the word 'grandpa'.

Sumia slapped his back until he could breathe again, with Robin and his children laughing hysterically at the sight. Even Cynthia had to laugh, almost as hard as Robin's family.

When Chrom had recovered, he shot a glare at Morgan, who gave him her most disarming smile. "Are you trying to kill me?" he said in aggravation.

"Well, it won't be old age that kills you at this point," Marth said smugly. "Although with all these surprises, I'm sure your heart will give at some point. That's a grandpa-type death, right, Dad?" Chrom realized that Robin's children, despite their youth, were already as cunning as Robin in their own right. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Sure is," Robin chuckled and patted his son on the back in approval. "Good morning, Sumia. Good morning Cynthia." He inclined his head at the two women, who smiled at him.

"Good morning, Robin," Sumia said. "So are these my grandkids that I heard so much about?"

"Sure are, Grandma," Morgan replied as she took a seat across from Cynthia. "Are you the one that trips over everything?"

Sumia shot Robin a look before saying, "Is that how your dad described me?"

"Well yeah, but he neglected to mention how pretty you are," Morgan said with a mischievous smile. Sumia smiled back.

Robin turned to his son in surprise. "Did she just…"

"I think so, Dad," Marth chuckled as he moved to sit by his sister, across from Sumia. Cynthia introduced herself readily enough and the four of them began chattering rapidly amongst themselves.

"Sounds like they already picked up on some of your tricks already," Chrom said smugly. "Although I'd really rather they didn't call me their grandpa."

"Why's that?" Robin said as he also sat and reached for some of the papers. He figured it wouldn't hurt to help his future father-in-law with some of the workload.

"Too many generations in too few years," the prince replied. "I'm still of the opinion that I'm too young to be the father of two teenagers."

"Heh," Robin smirked. "I think I'm one of the few people who can say that they know how you feel."

"Mmm…" Chrom scowled. Then he said, "Who knew that running an army required so much paperwork? It's a blasted nuisance."

"Maybe I can come up with a strategy that involves burying Walhart's forces in paper," Robin said jokingly.

He was surprised to see Chrom looking at him intently before he said, "If you can secure us a victory by getting rid of all this junk, I'll double your salary."

"Are you serious?" Robin grinned.

Chrom thought about it for a second. "Yes, actually," he finally said. He was not surprised to see the gleam in Robin's eyes that showed a brilliant scheme being formulated.

Morgan saw it, too. "Hey, Dad. What're you planning?"

"Something really good," he promised. He pulled out his personal notebook and began writing at a furious pace.

"Oh, man," Marth grinned. "Whatever he's got going on, it's going to be a big one. He's got _that_ look in his eye."

"I got the impression from the devious grin he's got going on," Morgan chimed in. "The last time he had that smile, he managed to trick two alliances to fight each other, so that his men just had to pick up the pieces."

"Did I really do that?" Robin asked without looking up from his notes. "Fascinating."

"You've been practicing magic with Miriel again, haven't you?" Chrom stated dryly.

* * *

><p>Lucina was just waking up when she heard the soft sounds of footsteps trying to be quiet on the hard wood of the ship just outside her door. She looked over to her left to see Morgan entering hesitantly. "Hi, mom," she said sheepishly. "I wasn't sure if I should come in or not. If you're too tired-"<p>

"I'm well enough for my daughter to visit me," Lucina interrupted with a yawn. "Come in, Morgan. Where are you father and brother?"

Morgan sat down and replied, "They're up on the deck, looking at maps. I was with them for a while, but then I thought you might want someone to talk to."

"Thank you," Lucina said. "You're just like your father, you know that?" It was meant as a compliment, but Lucina saw that it only upset Morgan for some reason. "Are you all right, Morgan? Did I say something?"

Lucina stopped talking as Morgan began to cry uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking, and her head buried in her hands. Summoning her strength, she reached over and grabbed her daughter in tight embrace. Morgan's arms immediately flew around her mother's back, and Lucina soon felt her night shift become wet with tears on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked softly.

"I…" Morgan gasped into the shoulder. "I… I'm such a… t-terrible daughter, Mom! Wh-what kind of daughter forgets her… her own mother? What kind of…" She fell back to crying uncontrollably.

Lucina felt a sting in her own eyes as she held Morgan close. _What kind of mother was I to have her forget me?_ She thought. The thought only added to her new resolve that she would help Robin in making a happy family, no matter the circumstances of a future gone by.

"Love…" she whispered. "You are not a bad daughter. You're a young, brilliant, beautiful girl that I couldn't be prouder to call my own. Your father told me all about the lengths you went to protect Marth and him yesterday, and I was so proud. I may not have a right to be, but I am proud of you and your brother both."

As she spoke gently, Morgan's tremors slowly eased and she stopped crying. _I don't what kind of mother I was, but I know what kind I'm going to be,_ Lucina thought as she held her daughter. _One that protects her family, even if it costs me everything else._


	11. A Timely Union

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really should have rated this chapter PKF for Potentially Killer Fluff. The wait is over, and the wedding shall be had!**

**(Just as a side note, Marth is wearing Robin's blue uniform from Smash Bros. for this chapter.)**

* * *

><p>A Timely Union<p>

Robin was muttering to himself, eyes closed as he slept heavily. Chrom chuckled lightly at the sight of his friend tossing and turning, grumbling about wolves and Risen. Marth stood beside him with an evil grin.

"What do you think?" he asked his grandfather. "Should we let him sleep through his wedding? Or do we give him the wake-up call of a lifetime?"

"Both sound tempting," Chrom admitted. "But I think that your mother would kill us both if she knew that we had let him sleep. So you'll have to wake him up."

"Me? Why?" Marth asked in protest.

"He's more likely to pass it off as a prank on your behalf," Chrom answered.

Marth snorted in response. "Grandpa, that's more Morgan's area. You sure you're not going senile already?" His grin widened slightly as he said this.

"Oh, shut up," Chrom muttered as he moved closer to the sleeping grandmaster. He slapped Robin on the shoulder and said in a louder voice, "Robin! Wake up!"

"Wolves! Risen!" Robin sputtered as he fell out of bed. "Risen riding wolves!"

Marth and Chrom laughed at the sight of the still-groggy Robin getting to his feet and muttering angrily to himself. He glared blearily at the two Falchion-wielders and muttered, "What do you want? I stayed up late writing strategy drafts."

"Well, if you want me to give my daughter to you today, I suggest you get a move on," Chrom said as Robin sat down heavily on the bed.

Robin, still half-asleep, muttered thickly, "Give her to me? Why would…" His eyes closed for a half a second. Then they flew open wide, and he shot up to his feet. "Oh." He moved with startling speed and grabbed his son by the collar on both sides and said, "Where is my ceremonial robe?!"

* * *

><p>Lucina was known to Owain and Cynthia as the quiet, calm, collected, and well-modulated Crown Princess of Ylisse. So it was quite the sight for Cynthia as her big sister paced and fretted and muttered to herself unintelligibly.<p>

She had been this way for over an hour, ever since she had woken up to realize that she was getting married today, Cynthia thought, bemused. "You'll be fine," she said as Lucina passed by her cot again. "Why are you so worried?"

"Do you know how many admirers Robin has?" Lucina answered. "Even though he and I are getting married, I still hear them talking about him. And some of them are so much more attractive than I am, what if…" She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Lucina," Cynthia giggled. "Robin only has eyes for you. You know that, so why worry about it?"

"I can't help it," the princess muttered.

Cynthia had to resist the urge to giggle. "Lucy, if all Robin cared about was a nice figure, he could have easily gone for Lady Tharja, or any other of the single ladies. In fact, I wager he could have taken one of the married ones if he wanted to. He's just not that kind of guy.

"To be honest, I'm a little jealous that you found such a cool guy. For one, he's a hero- and you know how high my standards are for those guys- and for two, he's so sweet with Morgan and Marth that you know he's gonna be a good dad. What more proof do you need to know that he's your knight in shining armor?"

Lucina reddened, but her lips quivered in a slight smile as she said, "You're jealous of me?"

"Only a little," Cynthia sniffed, pretending to take offense. "I mean seriously, this is the stuff like the Hero-King coulda gone through! A princess travels back in time to save her father and future, and bam! She meets her prince charming! Who wouldn't be jealous?!"

Lucina had to giggle at her sister's antics. Somehow, Cynthia always managed to cheer her up, be it with a rare moment of seriousness, or one of her 'heroic' moments. "Thank you, Cynthia," she said.

"C'mere sis," the rider said as she stood with her arms wide. "You need a hug."

* * *

><p>Robin was alone as he changed into his wedding suit, and he was just about to don his shirt when he felt a familiar chill down his spine. Only today, it filled him with an even greater dread.<p>

Without turning around, he said, "Tharja, you could at least have the decency to let me finish changing before you stalk me on my wedding day."

"Why would I want to do that?" the sultry voice was followed by the sound of soft footsteps behind him. "You have a rather… Inspiring build."

Robin quickly donned his shirt and turned to face the dark mage. "Why are you here?" he asked, eager to be on his way.

"To stop you from making a terrible mistake," the woman said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't let you marry Chrom's daughter. You are fated to be with me." She moved closer, hips swaying from side to side.

However, Robin was not about to be swayed to easily as that. "I don't believe in fated partners," he said with a face set like flint. "I've said it before: we are not bound by some invisible script named fate. We choose the bonds we forge. And I choose and chose to forge my bonds with Lucina. Morgan and Marth are proof of the fact."

"So you are marrying the princess simply because you begot children by her in another timeline?" Tharja challenged. "It sounds as though you are already bound to the fate you so claim to fight." She was within reaching distance now. "If you truly wish to defy fate, then forge new bonds- with me."

"No." Robin's voice was as cold and uncompromising as Falchion. The very tone made Tharja flinch- and it took a great deal for something to do that. "Leave me alone, Tharja. And do not approach Lucina, either, or I will show you a wrath that surpasses even Grima's.

"She has come too far. She lost too much to be denied what she wants now. Attempt to steal that from her, and I will have you expelled from the Shepherds." Tharja had taken a couple of steps backwards from the force of his words.

Now she stood several feet away, her face unreadable, and Robin's expression plain as daylight. "You are adamant on this?" she said flatly.

"I am."

"Then I wish you the best with Lucina, Robin," the woman said as she backed away and out of the room. "I truly do."

The tactician's only response was a tight nod. But as soon as she left, he gave out a huge sigh and all but collapsed. He hated causing people pain, and he didn't want to injure even Tharja. But her infatuation with him had made it unavoidable, just as Cordelia's heartbreak over Chrom had been.

Drawing himself up, Robin donned his ceremonial robe, the same that he had worn at Chrom's wedding more than two years prior. He pushed the thoughts of Tharja out of his mind, and allowed his memories of time spent with Lucina to fill his mind.

After a moment, he smiled and walked out of the room with renewed confidence. Today, he would begin a new chapter in his life, and he felt more than ready to let the ink flow across the pages that were to come.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Mom," Cynthia giggled. "I gotta say, you and Dad made one beautiful princess."<p>

Mother and daughter blushed at the praise but said nothing. Sumia was dressed in her ceremonial armor, and Lucina in a form-fitting white dress that looked to Cynthia as though it had been woven by the seamstress of the gods.

The dress accentuated Lucina's slim curves that were normally hidden by her everyday battle attire, but the material was still thick enough for it to be modest. At the moment, the veil was pinned back, but when it would be pulled forward it would fall to her collarbone. There was no trail on the dress, as they did not have any flower girls, which suited Lucina just fine. For her, simpler was better.

Morgan walked in, wearing a simple blue dress that left one shoulder bare. "Wow, mom!" she gasped. "Dad was right when he said you were the most beautiful princess in the whole world!"

Lucina went scarlet at the compliment, but she managed to smile for Morgan. "If that was ever true, it was before my daughter showed up," she said as Morgan moved in for a hug.

"Not today," Chrom said as he walked in with a smile. "Today, _you_ are the most beautiful. Regnant Prince's orders." Morgan moved aside so that her grandfather could hug his daughter.

However, Chrom grabbed her into the embrace as well, and the others soon followed until it was one big group hug with many tears of joy falling from the ladies' eyes. And soon, Chrom knew, Robin would be a part of this embrace.

* * *

><p>Robin stood before the altar on the bow of the ship, enjoying the gentle rocking motion that the waves created on the deck. Beside him stood his son as his best man, and next to Marth, his obnoxious-yet-loyal friend Virion.<p>

Virion had dressed in his best suit, complete with ruffles, polished buckles, and everything else in between. His long hair had been brushed until it seemed to shine, and he was, in a word, noble.

Marth was wearing a blue-and-silver version of his father's grandmaster robe with the Brand of the Exalt on the back of it. It was a design that Lady Maribelle had come up with since he wished to mirror his father on this day, although he favored his mother's color theme, even if it was merely a coincidence. The third Falchion was strapped at his waist.

Robin was wearing his white-and-gold version of his normal battle robe. His nearly white hair was being gently tousled by the ocean breeze, giving him an appearance out of a storybook. His sword was also strapped to his waist, completing the look.

Virion was the embodiment of sleekness in his suit, Marth had the look of unbridled confidence as he embodied the best of both his parents, and Robin was the knight in shining armor, ready to protect his princess at all costs.

The sight was sealed in the minds of the Shepherds that were present, for they were sure that this would be a day to remember until the end of time.

Then the music began to play, and the audience shifted their attention to the cabin entrances, where Lucina and the others would be coming out. However, unlike Chrom's wedding, the bride would come out last, being preceded by the bridesmaid and the maid of honor.

Morgan was the first to come out, and the sight of her in the blue dress bearing the Brand on the back made Robin's heart swell with emotion. His daughter was beautiful: there was no other words for it, and her open enthusiasm and optimism only added to the effect of her beauty.

She was being escorted by the Einherjar-Marth, who walked beside her without expression or words. Looking at him, and then back at his son, Robin could easily guess why Lucina and he had picked that name in the future.

Once Marth had escorted Morgan to her place near the altar, he strode up to Robin to return to his summoning card. But before he returned, to the grandmaster's great surprise, the Einherjar smiled and said, "May your days with your princess be filled with peace and light, Master Robin."

Next to come up was Cynthia, happy as could be that the Young Lion, Roy, was escorting her at her sister's wedding. Robin had to smother a laugh at the rider's expression. The warrior herself was wearing ceremonial armor and carried no weapon, but she was still beautiful in a fierce manner.

Same as before, when Cynthia had been escorted to her place, Roy disappeared into his card. However, this Einherjar said nothing as he faded away, leaving Robin to wonder why Marth had been driven to speak, and not his ghostly companion.

However, for once in his life, he stopped thinking completely as he saw Lucina. He was simply so deep in shock at her beauty that his mind completely locked up, and left no room for any kind of thought whatsoever.

Her eyes sparkled like stars in the heavens. Her poise matched that of a goddess. Her smile could have melted Ferox's harshest blizzard. Robin's first thought was that his heart might explode from the sight of his bride.

Chrom walked her down the aisle, greatly amused at the sight of Robin's slack jaw and wide eyes. It was a sight he had never seen before, and he intended to remember it well, because he doubted that he would ever see it again.

But as he looked beside himself at his daughter, he did have to admit that she would turn just about any man's head today. Looking back on past events, he realized that he was actually happier about this than he had thought he was going to be.

_Sumia was right_, he thought. _Robin_ _is the best man for my daughter, no doubt. If anything is to be said about him, it's that he takes great care of those close to him. And that's what I want for my daughter, more than anything._

He took her up to her place on the altar to face Robin, who was still in shock. "Close your mouth, Robin," he said in an undertone. "You look like a fool." The jaw snapped shut, much to everyone's amusement.

Chrom nodded with satisfaction and moved to take his place beside his wife, who already had tears of happiness running down her face. He put a comforting arm around her, and she squeezed his arm tightly in return.

Libra smiled happily at everyone assembled before engaging in the ceremony. "On this day, we gather to witness the union of the Future Past Exalt Lucina, and the Grandmaster Robin. Across time they have come together, and now they wish to make their vows to one another that binds them for life.

"Who now gives away this exalted princess to be wed to this renowned warrior?" He turned to face Chrom and Sumia.

"Her mother and I do," said Chrom with a film of tears in his eyes. Sumia nodded wordlessly in agreement.

Lucina then broke tradition and moved to throw her arms around them both, saying, "Thank you, Father. Mother. I… I love you so much."

"We love you too, Lucina," they replied together. And they both led her back to the altar, Chrom trying to hide that he was wiping away a few tears.

When everyone had returned to their rightful places, Libra resumed the ceremony where they had left off. "And what does she bring to their new home today?"

Cynthia moved forward to speak, as was her duty as the maid of honor. "My sister brings her devotion, her love, a promise to protect her family, and a dowry," she said as she produced a small casket for Libra to see.

The Shepherd's priest nodded his acceptance before turning to face Robin, who had finally regained some of his composure. "And what does the Ylissean Grandmaster bring to his union?"

Marth stepped forward to speak now. "My father brings the safety of his home back in Ylisstol as a place where they might live in peace once the war has passed. He brings the salary of his position so that my mother may live without want for shelter, or food, or any other basic needs. He also brings his love, his loyalty, the promise of a whole family, and the destruction of Valm and Grima."

Those that were assembled gasped in shock. Robin held Lucina's own surprised gaze, unflinching. To place the promise of Grima's defeat upon his marriage vows was to stake his honor as a man upon the downfall of a god. He was saying that not even the flow of time would stop him from fulfilling his promise to Lucina.

After he, along with most of the others, had recovered, Libra turned to Lucina. "Are you pleased with the way that your sister has negotiated on your behalf?"

"I am," Lucina said, still in awe of what Marth had just declared on Robin's behalf. She tried to read his face for any signs of doubt, but his face only showed love and confidence.

"And you, Robin," said Libra. "Are you pleased with the way that your son has negotiated on your behalf?"

"I am," Robin replied softly, his eyes locked on Lucina. As he looked upon his bride, Robin's resolve and love only deepened.

"Then all shall proceed as it must," Libra said. Turning to face Lucina, just as he had done over two years ago with her mother, Libra invoked the age-old rituals. "Do you, Lucina, daughter of Chrom and Sumia, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and poor, until death do you part?"

"I do," said Lucina, smiling excitedly. Robin's heartbeat doubled at the sight.

"Do you, Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse, take Lucina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and poor, until death do you part?" Libra turned to smile at the man who had saved his life many a time.

"I do," Robin said happily. "I very much do."

"Then may the ring-bearers step forth," the monk commanded. Marth and Cynthia moved to do as they were told.

Marth gave his father Lucina's engagement ring, the one bearing the Tear of Naga, now fused with another golden band to make it a wedding ring. Cynthia gave her sister Robin's ring, a simple golden band.

It had troubled Lucina that she had been unable to get her future husband something more memorable after the lengths that he had gone through to get her ring made. However, Chrom told her not to worry, saying that he would help her make up for it.

How he was planning on this, he would not say, but Lucina trusted her father to do whatever he thought would be best. He always had her best interests at heart.

The couple exchanged their rings, both of them shaking noticeably. Whether it was from excitement, nervousness, or some combination thereof was never made clear. Both Morgan and Marth had the biggest smiles in the entire gathering as the rings were placed, and the ribbon was raised over their crossed wrists.

Looking out at the gathering, Libra asked one last question. "If anyone now sees a valid reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." As before at Chrom's wedding, the men unconsciously fingered the hilt of their swords. Robin prayed feverishly that Tharja would not make a scene.

When only silence greeted the statement, Libra nodded and tied the ribbon. "Robin, you may lift the veil," he said as he stepped back.

Robin, hand trembling violently, did just that. Cynthia helped her smooth it out while giving Robin a sly wink. The man grinned lopsidedly, captivated by Lucina's beauty all over again with the veil gone. In response, Lucina smiled brightly with a flushed face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Libra said with a great deal of happiness in his heart. "Robin, you may kiss your bride."

Before he had even finished speaking, Robin had jerked forward and pulled Lucina into a tender embrace that would last for some moments. And this time, even their children could smile at the sight.

* * *

><p>The speeches were made once everyone had been seated on the tables scattered about the main deck. The first to speak would be Virion, followed by Morgan, then Cynthia, Marth, and the newlyweds. Chrom would be the last to speak, in order to welcome Robin into the family.<p>

Virion rose, and everyone stirred uneasily. How long was he going to ramble this time?

"My fair ladies, and rugged gentlemen," he began. "I have been presented with the high honor of speaking at my good friend's wedding. 'Twas no surprise to me, but for the sake of his peace, I shall keep things brief," he smiled at Robin as he spoke, and everyone sighed with relief.

"Robin and I met in the strangest of circumstances, what with the living dead seeking to have us join them and the earth spewing fire. It was then that we began a series of epics that the bards will one day sing of for the ages to come, but to keep things brief…

"Through many a trial and battle, Robin has shown to be a good man with a keen mind that rivals my own wit, and a knack for some rather intriguing surprises both in battle and over bread. I do hope that our princess takes good care of him. Best of wishes to both of you."

Then he gave a courtly bow and sat softly as the applause signaled his exit. Robin and Lucina inclined their heads slightly to him as he smiled right back.

"How did you manage to make him to that?" Lucina whispered as Morgan stood up to speak.

"That's something you'll have to find out later," Robin said with a sly grin. Lucina wanted to press him for answers, but Morgan began to speak, so she saved it for later.

"So, as you can imagine, my brother and I coming into this world caused quite a bit of confusion for our family," she began. Morgan was rewarded by a ripple of laughter from the Shepherds, and a trio of red faces- Chrom, Lucina, and Robin. "But I'm really, really happy to be here today. Never in my dreams could I have thought of attending my own parent's wedding day, much less be a part of it.

"Mom is beautiful, and Dad is… Hmm…" She pretended to think, causing another round of laughs. "Just kidding, Dad. You're awesome, and Mom is super lucky to have you."

This time, she was rewarded by a hug from her parents that drew out a contented silence from the assembled warriors. When the family had sat down, Cynthia stood up to speak.

"As I was telling Lucy earlier," the rider said brightly. "I find this all to be really, really awesome! A beautiful princess who felt the need to hide behind a mask, a man whose past is behind a mask, then they meet and fall in love, and all the masks are gone! My big sister is lucky, and my new brother-in-law is even luckier! Let's hear it for 'em both!"

"Hear hear!" cried Owain. Then the cheers were on again.

Now Marth rose to speak, dignified and regal. "I don't know where it is Morgan and I come from, and I don't know that I care anymore," he said. "All I know is that my mother and father are here, so this is where Morgan and I belong. With our family. To my mother and father!"

He raised his glass, and the Shepherd's roar echoed across the waves: "ROBIN AND LUCINA!" Then the glasses were drained, and they all sat down again as Robin rose to speak.

"My friends," he began, then he stopped himself. "No, not my friends. My family. You are all my family.

"I woke up in a field with no idea who I was or why I was there. All I had were my coat, a book, and a sword. Chrom had a kingdom that he made into my home. The Shepherds took me in and made me one of their own. Because of all of you, I am somebody, not just another name and a face in the crowd.

"And now, I have a family, thanks to the ties that bind," he said with a glimmer of tears in his eyes. "I have a beautiful family. Although brought to me by the strangest of circumstances, I can only say that I will love them across time."

And he sat down as the applause and cheers began, shaken that he had revealed such depths of his feelings. Lucina squeezed his hand comfortingly, and he smiled as he wiped away his tears. When he had recovered, Lucina stood, regal and radiant.

The noise quieted, and the audience was curious to hear what the future princess would say. They didn't have to wait for long.

"Milords, milady's, I'll be brief," she said. "I came back to avert despair, but instead I found something even greater than a crisis staved off: I found happiness.

"Seeing my parents alive was joyous enough, but then I met a man whose love seems boundless. I met Robin. I admired the way that he cared for others so openly, even at his own peril sometimes. I never thought that it would disarm me, too.

"I had grown so used to putting up walls against others, I forgot what it was like to care for someone without the ties of family. And now that those ties are in place, too, I never want the knots to come undone.

"Here is to the man that has saved not only our lives, but my heart as well. To Robin!" And she lifted her glass again.

"And to the woman that holds his heart!" interrupted Owain. "My cousin!" Again, the Shepherds toasted to Robin and Lucina's future, much to the couple's embarrassment.

"Are we sure that he's not related to Virion or Vaike?" Robin said in an undertone.

"Robin!" Lucina protested in the same voice, but the tactician noticed that her lips twitched upwards, despite her best efforts to remain straight-faced.

Now Chrom, father of the bride, and the best friend of the groom, stood to speak. "Robin," he said. "By the gods, this is most certainly one of the strangest- yet happiest- days of my life.

"Having just given my daughter to one of my best friends, I would just like to say that I wish you both well. And Robin?"

"Yes, Chrom?"

"If you ever look at baby Lucina even a little strangely, I'll beat your teeth into your brain." Chrom sat and patted Falchion as he smirked confidently. All of the Shepherds, even Robin and Lucina, had to laugh at that.

"Now then, let's eat!" Chrom declared.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when the first dance as man and wife had been had, Robin and Lucina were approached by her parents. "May I dance with my daughter?" Chrom asked as he extended his arm.<p>

"I have to give her back already?" Robin pretended to complain. "You just gave her away!"

"Oh, stop it," Lucina playfully shoved her husband off as she went to dance with her father. As they glided away, Robin smiled contentedly.

"Aren't you supposed to dance with your new mother-in-law?" Sumia said with a smile.

"I daresay you're right, Sumia," Robin said while returning the smile. "My apologies, but may I have this dance?"

"You may." She took Robin's arm and they began dancing to the music. As they moved, the Pegasus Knight suddenly remembered a question that she'd had two years ago. "How did you learn to dance?" she blurted.

"Robin chuckled lightly and replied, "I have Cordelia to thank for that. When she found out I didn't know how to dance, she offered to teach me in return for all my help in developing her magic. Thank the gods she did."

Sumia also laughed slightly at the thought. "I always wondered if there was something happening between you two, all that time ago," she said.

Robin shrugged right before taking Sumia into a spin. When they were face-to-face again, he replied, "Everyone seemed to think that, but she never had eyes for me. I suppose if I'm being completely honest, something _could have_ happened if either of us had thought of it, but it never came to that."

"A rather strange topic at your wedding dance, don't you think?" Sumia giggled.

"You brought it up," Robin chuckled. "Besides, this isn't the worst topic I've had to discuss today, believe me."

"What would be the worst?" Sumia was curious.

"One word," Robin muttered in a low voice. "Tharja."

"What did she do?" Sumia said, paling slightly.

"Nothing of consequence," Robin said, waving the matter aside. "To sum it up, she tried to convince me that Lucina wasn't the right one for me. I got rid of her readily enough, believe me." He shuddered slightly at the memory.

As the music ended Sumia released her grip on Robin and said, "Thank you for your honesty, son."

"Please, keep calling me Robin," he said out of the corner of his mouth. "I like the sound, but Chrom is having a hard time with all these different generations as it is."

* * *

><p>Later on, Lucina danced with her son, the two of them moving in a very proper manner in time to the music. As they did, Lucina asked her son, "So, what do you think?"<p>

"I think about a lot of things, Mother," was the reply. "To what in particular are you referring?" He smiled as he spoke.

Lucina whirled before answering, "About this place? About your parent's wedding?"

"Honestly, I am happier than I can remember being," Marth said as Lucina rejoined him. "Thank you, Mother."

"For what?"

"For making the effort to make Morgan and I feel at home." The song ended, and Lucina pulled her son into a strong embrace, which he gladly returned. And though neither of them said it, both of them felt the ties that Robin had spoken of settling in on their hearts.

* * *

><p>Robin waited for the song to finish before moving to dance with his daughter. The two of them couldn't match Lucina and Marth's elegance, but they had their own style that also captured everyone's attention.<p>

As they moved to the beat of the music, Morgan said, "After this song, Marth and I have a surprise for you and Mom."

"Oh, really?" Robin grinned. "It wouldn't have anything to do with those notes I saw concerning the fire spells you were experimenting with?"

"Darn it!" Morgan hissed. "How did you see those?"

"Morgan, if you're going to surprise someone, you could at least have the decency to write your notes in your own book and not mine," Robin chuckled.

"Oh…" Morgan's face became slightly crestfallen. "I thought you wouldn't notice since the notes were way in the back. I don't have my own notebook like yours."

Robin dipped his daughter before saying, "Hey, if you wanted a notebook, you could have just asked for it. And those notes are my life- I most certainly notice when one of them has been tampered with."

"I thought it would be more obvious that I was up to something if I asked for a notebook out of nowhere," Morgan replied. "Guess I overthought that one." She grinned ruefully as the dance came to an end.

Robin winked and moved to his place at the table nearby with Morgan close behind him at his insistence. "Here," he said as he passed her a red tome. "This one will work better for what you have in mind." Then he explained how it was different from what she had in mind and how the effect would be more grandiose that what her and Marth had come up with.

"Surprise your mother," he said with a wink once she understood the effects of the spell. "She'll like this."

"Thank, Dad," Morgan said with a smile. She kissed Robin on the cheek and hurried off to find her brother. Robin smiled contentedly as he watched his daughter go.

"What was that all about?" Lucina said as she moved to loop her arm through Robin's.

"A gift from father to daughter," he said with his trademark grin.

"Okay, what are you two up to?" Lucina asked him suspiciously.

"I'm not up to anything," Robin said as he watched Marth and Morgan get up on the bow of the massive vessel. "Our children, on the other hand are most certainly about to make a spectacle of themselves."

Lucina went to ask him what he meant when Marth called out for everyone to look up at them. "We have a surprise for everyone here tonight!" he said, a bit of rare enthusiasm showing on his face. "If you could turn your attention to the starboard side!"

When everyone had done so, Morgan pulled out her Naga Tome and Marth held up the red one that Robin had given his sister. Marth cried out, "_Miciah's Pyre_!"

"_Iyadi!_" Morgan's voice rang out at the same time.

The result came about a moment later when the resulting explosions echoed several hundred yards out, causing the sky to light up with a variety of different colors and patterns, including a blue version of the Brand.

The guests all applauded at the magnificent display and the two teenagers that had worked to accomplish it. Robin looked on proudly as his children took a deep bow in response, each. He looked over at Lucina and was happy to see amazement and joy in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"You know, they put this together just for you," he said.

"They did?" Lucina gasped. "How?"

"They had a little help," Robin grinned enigmatically.

* * *

><p>The party lasted until dawn, and it was then that Chrom presented his wedding gift to his daughter and friend. It was a pair of blue seals that were much unlike anything that Lucina had seen before.<p>

"What are these?" Lucina asked.

"They're called 'Rift Doors'," Chrom replied. "And they will take you to a special area in the Outrealms for a week."

"A week?!" Robin gasped. "You can't delay the expedition to Valm just for us!"

"Robin is right, Father," Lucina agreed. "We appreciate the offer, but our honeymoon will have to wait until after the war with Valm."

Chrom held up a hand to forestall them. "Believe it or not, I know how to do research, too, Robin," he smirked. "I read up on the area that you'll be visiting, and I found out that time flows faster there than it does here. You'll be gone for a week in that realm, and here it will only be a few hours- just in time for you to rejoin us for breakfast."

Robin and Lucina were both smiling now. "I gotta say, Chrom," Robin laughed. "You really know how to spoil your daughter."

"Thank you, Father," Lucina said as she moved in for a hug.

As he held his daughter, Chrom explained, "The first seal will transport you there, and the second one takes you back to where you entered the Outrealm. They're only good for one use, so be careful with them."

"We will," Robin said as he took the seals carefully. Turning to his wife, he said, "I'll go gather our things, and then we can go."

"All right," she said right before kissing him on the mouth. As he rushed off, Lucina smiled, happy as could be.

Chrom moved closer to whisper, "Don't wear him out too bad. We'll need him in top shape to beat the Conqueror."

"Oh, I'll make sure he's in top form, don't worry," Lucina said with a very mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Gods, why did I open my mouth?" Chrom groaned as he shook his head and walked away, trying to get rid of unrepeatable thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah... weddings are always fun to write about... Except for this time where Tharja showed up. She gives me the creeps, and it was really hard to write her confrontation with Robin and not have him throw her overboard. Oh well, other thatn that, I loved this chapter, and I hope that you all did, too!<strong>


	12. Time Crossed Lovers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will have the dual-rating of T+ and DF (Deadly Fluff). Not a lemon, and I will NEVER write one of those.**

* * *

><p>Time-Crossed Lovers<p>

The couple walked through the energy gate to be greeted by one of Anna's sisters on a beach. "Hello there, lovebirds," she giggled. "I know you're probably impatient to be alone, so I'll just show you to the room Chrom booked through my sister."

Robin and Lucina both flushed, but said nothing- mostly because Anna was right. As the red-haired merchant led them through a number of huts, the two of them simply held hands and basked in each other's presence.

They finally reached a private hut all their own. There was a large, rather comfortable-looking bed, a dining room, a verandah, and even a small kitchen. It was made complete with an indoor area for bathing. Robin didn't even want to begin thinking about how much Anna had charged Chrom for all of this.

As soon as Anna had left them with the keys to the little building, Lucina and Robin stood in awkward silence. Now that the time had come for them to be alone, neither one really had a clue as how to proceed.

After what seemed like several minutes of silence, Robin moved to stand behind his wife. She stiffened slightly but quickly relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and settled his hands on her abdomen.

"I have a question," he said, his breath warm on her ear, and his voice low.

"What's that?" Lucina said as she turned to look at him.

"How does this dress come off?" he asked as she stared at his reddened face.

She giggled and turned around in grip to face him. "Well," she said. "You have to start with the fasteners up here, first…" And she guided his hands to move up to her shoulder blades. "But the rest is for you to figure out on your own."

And she tilted her head and closed her eyes in a clear sign to her husband. Their mouths met, and the rest of their bodies were quick to follow.

* * *

><p>Robin awoke slowly to the pleasant sight and smell of his wife still asleep in his embrace, her back pressed against his still-racing heart. His arms were still wrapped around her abdomen, so it would have been impossible for him to get up without rousing her.<p>

However, seeing that there was already a generous amount of daylight trying to get in through the curtains, he decided to wake her up and have some fun at the same time. A coy smile split his face as he moved his lips over to her neck, remembering something rather entertaining that he had discovered during the night: Lucina was extremely ticklish.

He barely pressed his lips against the curve of her neck and breathed lightly. The immediate result was a shriek, a spasm, and a very indignant princess on the floor. And a good deal of laughter from Robin, who barely managed to keep from falling on the floor himself.

The princess leaped back on the bed with the speed of a tiger to pounce on Robin, who was still roaring with laughter. "Dammit, Robin!" she said as she thumped him on the chest. "Why did you do that?!"

It took the man a while to breathe long enough to say, "I… Ha… I wanted to get you up in a hurry, and that was the only way I could think of." He began chuckling again, somewhat to Lucina's annoyance as she wrapped the sheets around herself.

"You're the Grandmaster of Ylisse, and that's all you could come up with?" she grumbled with a smile tugging on her lips as she settled back down next to Robin.

"My brain got turned to mush last night," he said with a wink. "You're lucky I'm as functional as I am."

The girl reddened slightly, but smiled at the indirect compliment. "Well," she said as she tried to get a crick out of her neck, "I don't know about you, but I could use a hot bath right about now. Would you like to get washed up and I'll get breakfast ready? I can take a bath after you, if you'd like."

"As good as that sounds…" Robin said as he slowly got up, easing the knots in his muscles. "There's this one spot on my back that I can't seem to reach, so it doesn't ever really get washed that well. I was hoping you could help me out?"

At first Lucina didn't understand, but as Robin moved toward the bathing area without bothering to get changed, she quickly caught on. "Coming!" she said in a sing-song voice that was so unlike her, it made her pause from surprise.

However, Robin's voice quickly snapped her out of her reprieve. "I do realize something," he said as she came into the bathroom. He was already in the steaming water, appearing very relaxed.

"What is it?" she asked as she slipped into the water with him, her face flushing scarlet as she noticed him staring approvingly at her form.

"When we get back, we won't have the advantage of thick walls and a locked door," he said with a hint of a blush on his own face. "So we might need to tone it down." Lucina dunked her head under the water from sheer embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The two of them took a walk on the beach shortly after a bath and breakfast. Neither one of them knew where they were going, but that didn't matter. They were just happy to be in each other's company without the distractions of war or even their comrades. It was just them, the two time-crossed lovers.<p>

Lucina was amazed by how relaxed Robin was out here on the beach. He'd always had an easygoing personality that made it easy for him to form friendships with the other Shepherds, but out here, striding alongside her in brown pants and a loose white shirt, he seemed to have lost that hard edge that she noticed in his eyes. She loved the sight, and she fastened it in her mind.

Robin, looking down at his wife with a smile, couldn't have been happier. Lucina was almost always so rigid and formal, that he had rarely gotten to see her softer side. She had forsaken her normal attire that reflected the Hero-King's garb for a simple sky blue dress. Out here, away from war and her impending nightmares, he was happy to see her nearly carefree.

They stopped for lunch upon Robin's insistence at a small tide pool- meaning when the high tide came in, the water would bring and take fish from the ocean. And at low tide, like it was now, whatever fish were inside the pool would be trapped.

Robin quickly found her a place to sit while he inspected the clear pool, satisfied to find a few good-sized fish inside. He pulled out a small yellow tome and grinned over at Lucina. "This is how a mage catches fish," he said as he cast a small thunder spell into the water.

The result was some immediately dead fish that floated up to the surface, belly-up. He grabbed two of them and set about cutting them up with a small knife as he said, "This idea was actually Ricken's to begin with, but he needed a little help in the developing stages."

"Yes, he once told me that modern men should know how to cook," Lucina said with a smile. "But I had no idea that you were the one that helped him figure it out."

"Well, it was either that, or let him keep blowing up our stoves," Robin chuckled as he started to fry the fish. "And Gaius of course had to help us with our recipes when he smelled something cooking."

"Is it true that Mother tried to help him find honey by throwing a beehive at him?" Lucina was curious.

"Yeah," Robin chuckled at the memory. "Although she thought that he was looking for bee larvae as a delicacy. But this was back when he was new to the group."

"That sounds like Mother, all right," Lucina sighed. "Did your mother ever-" She had begun speaking before she thought things through. But by the time she cut herself off, she could see that the damage had been done.

Robin's eyes took on a pained expression as Lucina gasped, horrified at her gaffe. He tried to pass it off as a smile, but it was a weak attempt. "Well, as you know, I met my father, and I wasn't too impressed," Robin said as he continued to cook. "And I have no idea who my mother is, and I'm not sure I want to know what kind of woman would marry Validar." He let out a humorless chuckle at that.

"Robin, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it," Robin said as he finished casting his fire magic. "I've told the kids before, it doesn't matter our past. All that matters are the ties that bind, the ones that we forge ourselves. It's okay."

He sat down next to his wife and handed her the fish pieces on a large leaf. "Sorry about the sad excuse for lunch, by the way," he added with another hollow laugh. "I've got a couple of spices to add flavor, though."

"You're just never unprepared, are you?" Lucina teased him, trying to get the light back in his eyes.

"I wasn't prepared for last night, I'll tell you that," Robin chuckled, this time genuinely.

"Oh, stop it!"

* * *

><p>They ate dinner at the beach's tavern that night. Initially, Robin pretended to grumble about the fact that bear meat was not on the menu, but he quickly got over it and set about sharing a dish of a fresh dish called pasta laced with pork with Lucina. When he asked the waitress where it came from, she replied that it was originally a Valmese dish.<p>

As soon as he started to eat it, Robin decided that he didn't care where it came from- it was delicious. Lucina also seemed to enjoy the dinner, but she was more interested in their drinks- a type of non-alcoholic wine that had a multitude of bubbles that kept appearing out of nowhere, and tickled her mouth when she drank it.

The pair talked, laughed, ate and drank long into the night before finally taking their leave to return to their little hut. And this time, there were no hesitations when the lamps were blown out.

The next day, the two of them went into a smallclothes' shop that the Anna inside called 'swimsuits'. The two of them searched the various articles, trying to decide which ones would be best on each other.

Lucina had a tendency to pick out suits that were a haphazard clash of colors, so Robin searched for a pattern that she could wear without embarrassing either of them. After nearly half an hour, he found a suit that he thought she might appreciate.

"What about this one?" he said as he extended the two-piece suit to his wife.

She gasped slightly in surprise and appreciation. The suit was a light blue similar to the color that she had worn yesterday, but there was also the Brand in various sizes dotted across the fabric. Robin saw that she liked the fact that she could wear something that still reflected her heritage while still trying out something new, and he was happy that he could make her smile.

Lucina surprised him by picking out a male set of trunks that was black trimmed with golden threads, similar to what he usually wore. He realized that she was also trying to help him feel more comfortable in a new situation, and it brought a smile and a blush to his face.

* * *

><p>Once they had hit the beach, Lucina watched her husband as he tried riding a board on his stomach that was carried by the waves beneath him. She laughed as he fell beneath the water and subsequently arose, sputtering and shaking his shaggy, light hair. As he walked up towards her, she realized that she had yet to actually take a good look at Robin in this state.<p>

The times that he had worn minimal to no clothing had been in the dark or a bath, concealing his form. And his cloak always hid his frame in general, but she had always got the impression that he was skinny.

Now, in the sun, she could easily see that while he was far from being sculpted like Vaike, his slim form was well-cut. His legs and arms were well-muscled, and the six-pack he had was very much in evidence. He looked stronger than she had originally thought, and she could honestly say that it was pleasant surprise.

The more time that she was spending with Robin exclusively, the more she realized that she was going to have a hard time with sharing him the other Shepherds. But as he came up, shivering and wet, she decided that she could worry about such things later. Right now, her husband was in need of some heat, and she was only too happy to share some of her own.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by too quickly for either Robin or Lucina's liking. The pair went hiking, swimming, fishing, and even canoeing on their vacation. They talked about many things, both serious and inconsequential.<p>

They thought often of Morgan and Marth, and the life that they would have with their children. It was a thought that made them both smile whenever it came up.

Some nights, Robin would rouse Lucina from her troubled nightmares and remind her that her old life was no longer a reality, just a bad memory. She would then settle back down and sleep peacefully as she so deserved, much to her husband's relief.

Lucina also discovered that Robin was troubled in his dreams by the fears that he would one day fail his comrades like he had failed Emmeryn two years before. She would comfort him as best she could, but since his fears were generated from an uncertain future, they were harder to allay than her own nightmares of the future past.

Still, the honeymoon was a pleasant experience for both of them, and they knew that it would be a while before they could enjoy a time of peace like this again. So they made the most of it that they could.

Then came the day for them to go back to the world whence they travelled from. Anna saw them off, saying, "I do hope you two come back some day!"

"You mean you hope our purses come to visit again," Robin said dryly.

"Yes, but I didn't say it," Anna replied with a wink. "You did."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Lucina said, a little more polite than her husband.

"You're welcome, your highness," Anna said with a slight bow. "Safe travels, you two."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this one was so short, but quite honestly, there wasn't too much to work with on this scene. I hope you enjoyed it anyways, and as a personal favor, I'd love it if I started getting more reviews. I really want to hear what you guys think of my work, be it positive or not.<strong>


	13. Smoldering Resistance

Smoldering Resistance

Robin and Lucina returned from their vacation just as the fleet was about to make the final stretch to Valm. To their surprise, Chrom had been correct in his assessment that they would only be gone a little while in this realm as opposed to the Outrealm that they had just come back from.

They were welcomed back readily enough, but Robin could tell that there was some kind of undercurrent of tension, and Chrom seemed anxious to speak to Robin in private. Robin was surprised that Chrom wanted to see him alone, but he went with his prince anyways. As soon as they were behind locked doors, Chrom wordlessly handed his tactician a letter that seemed to be splattered with a few drops of blood.

"What is this?" Robin asked before he opened it.

"A problem, and a tragic one at that," Chrom replied with a hollow voice.

Robin opened the letter, fearful of what he might find. He instantly recognized Tharja's handwriting, and his heart dropped into his stomach as he read:

'_Dearest Robin. I now see that you would never be as happy with me as you will be with the future child. And while your happiness is all I long for, I cannot live with the fact that you would choose another over me. That is why I have decided to pass on into the next life, where perhaps I can forget my sorrow, though I doubt it. All I know is that as long as you and I are in the same lifetime, I will never stop following you. This is the only way for me to give you and your family peace of mind in the years to come, though I know you will blame yourself initially. For your sake, I hope that this guilt does not haunt you forever, because this is through no fault of your own. May the gods watch over you, Robin.'_

Robin dropped the paper as if burned as he realized that it was likely Tharja's blood on the paper. He looked up at Chrom with the words, "When?"

"Henry found her body shortly after you departed," the prince answered with a hollow voice. "I never thought that she would do something like this…"

Robin's shoulders slumped heavily. He may not have liked Tharja the way that she did him, but he had always counted her as a friend. They had saved each other's lives on many occasions, and together they had even stormed the gates of Plegia.

The Shepherds were a close-knit group, and everyone treated each other like family. Losing one to suicide, even one as strange as Tharja, was devastating. Now Robin realized why everyone seemed on edge.

"I suppose I'm to blame for this," Robin said numbly.

"No, you're not," Chrom snapped. "Your heart led you to Lucina, and for that I am happy. Truly, I am. You couldn't control Tharja's desires, and the fact that you did not want to be with her is no fault of yours. She was selfish, both in life and in death. She didn't pause to consider how this might affect you."

"I think she considered it," Robin said thickly.

"Damn it, Robin, snap out of it!" Chrom said as he grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him. "We can't have you falling apart right before we hit Valm! Pull it together!"

Robin just shook his head numbly and said, "Let me know when we get to Valm. I need some time alone right now."

Chrom went to shake him again, but then he thought better of it. "All right," he sighed. "Just try to have yourself composed by mid-afternoon. We should be arriving by then if the wind holds out."

"All right," Robin said as he walked out, leaving the bloodied paper behind him on the floor. "I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>Robin sat down heavily on his cot, thoughts whirling about. He had always thought that Tharja's infatuation with him was surface material, and nothing beneath it. But to have her commit suicide… He shook his head, trying to fight off the dark thoughts that threatened to burden his soul.<p>

Lucina walked in to find him with his head buried in his hands. She sat down beside him and put her arm around him quietly. "Mother told me about Lady Tharja," she said. "I'm sorry that this happened, Robin. I really am."

Robin considered Lucina's position before he nodded his acceptance of the statement. Lucina may not have liked Tharja because of her unhealthy interest in the man that was now her husband, but she had come back to save everyone, including the late sorceress. She held them all in a high plane of respect.

"I know," he said thickly. "I just wish that I could have talked to her, made her realize that even though I didn't love her, she was still…" His voice trailed off and became inaudible.

"She was your friend," Lucina finished.

"Yes."

"You know," Lucina said after a quiet moment. "Lady Tharja left you some of her things. Most of the dark magic items went to Henry, but she left you some of her research and tomes."

"She did?" Robin's tactician side was piqued, albeit still subdued by sorrow at his friend's passing.

"Yes, there's a box with your name on it in her room, apparently. Aunt Lissa is bringing it over as we speak."

"Someone call my name?" Lissa's cheerful voice was at the door.

"Come in, Lissa," Robin said as he stood up with his wife. The blond princess came in with a small box containing the objects that Lucina had described and set them on the desk.

"Here you go," she said. "Take care of him, Lucina, all right?"

"I will," Lucina said in kind. Then her aunt left them alone.

Lucina turned to see Robin sifting through some of the items, leading her to ask, "Do you want me to let you look at these things alone?"

"No, it's okay," he said in an undertone. "This won't take long- wait, what's this?"

He pulled out another letter, though this one looked like it had been written a while ago. He opened it and read aloud, "Robin. If you are reading this, then by fate or by chance I am dead and these items belong to you. In here you will find several reproductions of some older magics such as the tomes used by Katarina and Celica. I also have stored several items that may act like Naga's Tear on a much smaller scale- yes, I know about your interest in the ancient artifact."

The tactician paused in surprise before he kept reading, "On another note entirely, I have written this shortly after Lissa's son joined us. It is my prediction that there are many more future children that we have yet to discover, and so if any of my progeny made it back to our world, I ask that you care for them. It is my hope that these progeny will be of your line as well as mine, but I would never force you to love me. All I ask is that you take care of my child or children when I am gone, as a friend that has stood by you for years. May the gods watch over you and your family, should you have any."

Robin set the paper down slowly and furrowed his brow in thought. "What is it?" Lucina asked him.

He turned to his wife with a guarded expression. "Out of curiosity, did Tharja have any children in the future?"

"Yes," Lucina replied after some hesitation. "Her name is Noire, but Tharja never told anyone who her father was. I doubt even Noire knows who he was."

Robin's brow furrowed further in thought. "If you had to take a guess, who would be the most likely person to be her father out of any of the Shepherds?"

Lucina's brow also furrowed in thought. "I would have to say Sir Henry," she finally said. "It was well-known that he had an affection for her, but she usually pushed him away because of her obsession with you, or so I was told."

"Hmm…" Robin mused. "Well, if we find Noire, I'll have to ask her who her father is so we can have her cared for. If she was Tharja's daughter, I can only imagine what kind of ailments befell her, courtesy of some curse or other…"

"Yes, she has a rather… Unique curse, come to think of it," Lucina muttered. When Robin asked her further about it, she waved it off, saying that it was nothing to worry about.

Still curious, but respectful of his wife's wishes, Robin let the matter go without further comment. He knew that to reveal knowledge about one of the other future children was against an oath she had taken to not speak of them in detail unless necessary as to not raise false hopes amongst the Shepherds. She would not have spoken of Noire otherwise, he knew, and he didn't want her to break her word any further.

* * *

><p>They landed the flagship on a beach near the main port of Valm, where months before, their own fleet had taken off to destroy Ferox and Ylisse. As they looked on, Chrom muttered aloud, "At last, Valm Harbor. Hmm… It appears well fortified." He looked over to see Robin's eyes already scanning the port for weak spots and vantage points.<p>

Turning to Frederick, who was awaiting orders on his wyvern, he said, "Prepare the troops. We'll-" He stopped talking as he spotted a commotion on the docks. "What's that?"

Frederick could see a little better from his mount, and he reported, "An altercation. There is a woman, and the Valmese dogs are running her down."

"An enemy of theirs is an enemy of ours," Chrom declared. "Let's go!"

"Frederick, get the Shepherds mobilized and tell my family to meet me at the beach entrance of the port!" Robin ordered.

Frederick took off on his dragon and flew quickly towards the ships. Robin and Chrom moved closer to get a better look at the place. Neither of them were happy to notice the dozens of troops guarding the docks- although, they wouldn't have had to land elsewhere if it weren't guarded thus, Robin realized.

* * *

><p>Princess Say'ri heaved for breath as she ran from the Valmese foot soldiers. She had been running for quite some time, and she was nearly to the point of dropping from sheer exhaustion. So tired was she that she nearly missed the sight of several foreign ships, not too far from port.<p>

_Who is that?_ She wondered blearily. Then she saw the blue flag bearing the Brand of the Ylissean Exalt, and a tide of relief swept over her. _The Ylissean League! So they have finally landed!_

She was so distracted, she failed to realize that she had ran herself into a corner. And with no weapon, it wouldn't be long before the Valmese found and captured her. "Confound these wretched imperials!" she cursed to herself.

* * *

><p>"Our first priority is to hurry and save that woman," Chrom explained to the assembled Shepherds. Not all of them were there, but it was enough to get the job done, Chrom knew. Among their ranks were the future children, all of them eager to finally help their parents' cause. "If possible, we should also visit the homes to see how the people fare."<p>

"Riders, mind your magic when you attack from extreme ranges," Robin ordered. "We don't want to hurt any bystanders, or their homes. Try to keep any destruction limited to the docks.

"Ground fighters, lancers will be in the front of your unit unless there is a magic-wielder to disable the horses. The rest of you, back them up in any way you can." When he saw that everyone understood, Robin shouted, "Then let's kill these dogs! Go!"

The Ylisseans let out a collective roar and surged up the steps before the Valmese could hold them there, where they had the height advantage. Robin and Morgan dashed forward ahead of the others and gripped their tomes as they prepared to cast magic.

"_Tiki's Breath!_" cried Morgan.

"_Celica's Gale!_" Robin shouted at the same time.

The results were twin light-laced tornadoes that threw back a number of the soldiers directly in their path. The ones that were closest to them torn to pieces from the vicious magic. The foot soldiers that came after were quickly dispatched by Chrom, Lucina, and Marth, each wielding their own Falchion.

With a secure hold on the docks acquired, Robin ordered the Shepherds to engage the main group of soldiers guarding the docks while Chrom's family minus Lissa, Donnel, Owain, and Cynthia went to go rescue the woman being cornered.

"Frederick, you're in charge until we regroup!" Chrom ordered as he climbed into the saddle with Sumia.

"Yes, milord!" And the two groups split up, one heading towards the center of the port, and the other to the back alleys. Just as an extra precaution, Robin summoned the two Einherjar he had at his command for back up.

Frederick swooped in low and swung his lance at a cavalry rider that was about to brain Vaike from behind as he engaged a swordsman. The axe man noticed and shouted, "I coulda done that!"

Frederick ignored him and went back to backing up Cordelia in her skirmish with another Pegasus Knight. Before he got there, though, Cynthia rushed the rider from above, stabbing the beast with her lance right after Owain used his sword to slash at the rider. Man and steed fell, with Owain and Cynthia laughing at their defeat. "The sword hand can never be denied!" Owain crowed as they dove at another flier.

"Gods, what manner of ailment assails that boy?" Frederick muttered aloud, even though no one could hear him. Even so, the knight did have to admire the children's skill in combat. _I suppose it comes from living in a world that failed due to our mistakes,_ Frederick thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Chrom rushed forward as the imperial soldiers moved to cut down the woman Frederick had spotted earlier. Robin was right behind him, a powerful fire spell already being cast.<p>

"_Bolganone_!" he shouted. A massive sphere of fire erupted around the feet of one of the soldiers. His massive armor protected him from the blast itself, but the metal quickly became a large oven, cooking him on the spot. He didn't even have time to scream.

Chrom rushed the other soldier, who had turned in shock at the sight of his companion being cooked alive. Before he could recover, Chrom had run him through, and he fell with a choked gurgle.

The lady looked down at the dead bodies with something close to wonder. Then she fell on one knee in front of Chrom and said, "Prince Chrom of the Ylissean League, you have my gratitude."

"You know of our cause?" Chrom panted, slightly winded from his sprint and short skirmish.

"Of course!" the lady said as she rose. "I would speak with you more- but first, perhaps…" She gestured meaning fully at the sounds of destruction.

"Ah, yes," Chrom agreed. "Time enough for that once the fighting is finished." Seeing that the woman was unarmed, he ordered Morgan to give her the blade she carried. The girl did so without complaint, saying that she preferred spell casting anyways.

The woman thanked the 'young lady' and swung the sword as the moved to rejoin the others to test its balance. "'Tis not what I am used to, but it shall suffice," she said.

* * *

><p>They rejoined the other Shepherds to find that they had made significant progress in seizing control of the harbor. Owain and Cynthia were distinguishing themselves in the fray, diving down and relieving the imperials of their heads more often than their weapons, before returning to lend Cordelia air support.<p>

"Chrom, Sumia!" Robin shouted to be heard above the noise. "Help them finish off the enemy riders!" The two rulers moved to obey without hesitation.

Turning to his family, Robin said, "We split in two here- together, we're an easy target for magic attacks. Morgan, cover your mom with magic. Marth, you're with me- keep the swordsmen away from me while I get a spell ready."

"Yes, Father," they said.

Turning to Lucina, Robin gave her a quick peck on the cheek before saying, "I'll see you in a little while."

"You had better," she mock threatened.

The family split up as their leader had instructed, the girls moving forward to engage their opponents, and the men hanging in the back. Robin pulled out his yellow tome, and began wordlessly casting a complicated spell. He had noticed that one of the commanding officers was trading spells with Ricken, only to have them cancelled out time after time.

He needed to change that, and thanks to Miriel's help, he had a spell just for this occasion. The only drawback was that it took time to prepare, but whenever a soldier noticed Robin, Marth cut them down with his Falchion.

When he was ready, he roared, "RICKEN! Get DOWN!" The young man heard the order and dropped so fast, he scraped his chin on the rocky ground.

Marth also moved aside, and Robin cast his Superior Jolt spell- a magic designed to specifically feed off the energy of any spell it collided with. It hit the enemy mage's Arcfire spell dead-on and absorbed it, growing larger as it did.

The Valmese had no time to dodge, as his entire focus was on targeting Ricken. The bolt struck and blew him to splinters. The enemy saw this, and many of them did what any sensible people would do- they turned and ran.

They ran from the death-dealing group of warriors that produced these strange magics, these riders with unnerving accuracy, and these swordsmen with unbreakable resolve and steel.

Only the Commanding Officer stood, outraged at his defeat and his men for deserting. "Long live the Emperor!" he screamed as he set his horse to a gallop at Robin. "Death to all who oppose him!"

Before he could even reach Robin, though, the twins moved into action of their own accord. "Elwind!" cried Morgan. A blade of air smacked the man off his horse, and the resulting tornado threw him several yards.

Marth rushed forward and stabbed the man in his leg to cripple him while he was still down. In spite of the pain, the man only let out the barest of grunts. He said, "I may fall… but we are legion… You cannot stop… the Conqueror…"

"Shut up," Marth muttered before he stabbed the man in the neck, severing the spinal cord and killing him instantly.

"Mercy, friends!" Say'ri exclaimed as she looked about at the harbor. "The tales of your strength were no exaggeration…" Turning to Chrom, she introduced herself. "I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance."

"So there is an organized resistance?" Chrom said, hopes rising for reinforcements. Virion also took interest in the conversation, though he said nothing, which was rather unusual for him.

"Aye, of sorts," Say'ri replied. "Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm."

"Really? I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters."

"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now, rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we pose a veritable threat to Walhart.

"And so, for some time I have tried to bring us together." Say'ri's face changed to one of exasperation at the end of her speech.

"What's stopping you?" asked Flavia as she and Basilio joined the conversation.

"Greed. Jealousy. Sloth," Say'ri's face changed to outright distaste. "All the old weaknesses of man.

"The dynasts would all have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it.

"Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness." Say'ri sighed with malcontent.

"I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?" Flavia was quick to catch on.

"Just so," the leader of the Resistance said. "Although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart."

"Why does he support the empire?" Basilio wondered aloud.

"Would that I knew, good sir," Say'ri said tightly. "Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we met on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial!"

The fire in her eyes told Robin that she was telling the truth- which slightly disturbed him. Apparently, her honor as more important than her family.

"Walhart is said to command a million men now," the leader said to change the uncomfortable subject. "Perhaps more. Sooner or later, he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite."

"Um, Chrom?" Lissa said with a pale face. "Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers?!" Her voice was nearly a shriek.

Say'ri, for some reason, found this amusing. "Ha!" she scoffed. "What are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not?

"Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip!"

Turning to the Ruler of Ylisse, she pleaded, "Help me, Prince Chrom! I beg of you!"

The man was silent, chin in his hand. "Milord?" Frederick asked after a moment.

Looking at Say'ri with hard eyes, Chrom said, "This is no easy thing you ask of me. I have my own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win." Almost to himself, he murmured, "I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know?"

Looking up at Say'ri he said, "Still, I admire your courage… Perhaps your mission is the best way for me to achieve mine." Extending his hand, he finally decided: "So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. As it should be."

Say'ri extended her hand and shook it firmly, smiles breaking out all around. Only Lucina remained somber, a feeling of dread settling in her heart once again.

"Now," said Chrom, eager to get to business. "What will it take to unite your people?"

"Well, I do have one idea…" the woman replied slowly. "Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga." After a moment, she amended the statement. "More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most only know her as the Voice.

"The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed…" She waited for someone else to finish the sentence.

"The Resistance could untie around her," Robin finally spoke up, his eyes gaining that familiar gleam. "Where is the Voice being held?"

"There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila tree," Say'ri answered. "She is confined there."

"Then we have our plan?" Chrom looked at Robin, who nodded his confirmation. Planning a battle in a tree as massive as the Mila Tree would be a challenge, but he was up for it. "Then let's get to it!" Chrom ordered.

* * *

><p>"Ricken," said a familiar voice.<p>

The young mage turned with a relaxed smile to greet his friend, Maribelle. "Is it teatime already?" he joked.

"Er, not quite," Maribelle said hesitantly, which was unusual for her. Normally she was confident and self-assured. "I've actually come to you with something of a proposal. You see, I would like to help with the restoration of your family's fortune."

Ricken's face turned red, but he restrained his temper. "That's really kind, but not necessary," he said stiffly. "It's not like we eat crumbs off the floor." He looked out over the ocean from the harbor to see his nation's army still boarding.

Yet his mind's eye wandered out further to his home, where his family awaited his return. "And while your coin might repair the house, our name would still be sullied," he said as he unconsciously rubbed his signet ring in his pocket. "We have to do this ourselves."

"Well, yes, naturally," Maribelle said to reassure him that she meant no insult. "But…"

Ricken's fingers tightened around his ring as he said while still looking at the ocean, "Although, I've been thinking." He turned to face Maribelle, his face a different kind of red now. "I know this may sound odd, but I have a proposal of my own."

"Oh?" Maribelle raised a slender eyebrow.

Ricken pulled the ring out of his pocket and said, "I want you to have this."

Maribelle was confused at first, but as she examined the ring, both her eyebrows shot up as she realized… "This is a signet ring. And it bears your house crest!" She pushed the hand holding the ring back towards its owner. "Ricken, I cannot accept this. Such a token is best reserved for your future wife."

"Yes, I know," Ricken said, his eyebrow raised this time.

His words may as well have slapped Maribelle. "Oh, moldy caviar!" she gasped. "How could I have been so daft?" She smiled brightly at her friend. "It seems you and I are proposing the same thing!"

"Wait, you _want_ to get married?" Ricken said, his jaw dropping momentarily. "I thought you'd say I was far too-" Maribelle cut him off by placing a hand on his mouth in a very un-lady-like fashion.

"Of course," she said with a mischievous smile. "As you say, a family's name must be restored from within."

Ricken removed the hand to reveal a slightly downturned mouth. "I don't give a whit for my name, Maribelle!" he said. "I'll only marry you if… if you love me."

"I believe that I do, yes," Maribelle said as she placed her soft hand on Ricken's inflamed cheek. "It seems a bit… Well, unusual, I suppose, so I thought if I covered it somehow…"

"You made up the thing about my family name because you were embarrassed?" It was all Ricken could do to keep from laughing at this point.

"Perish the thought, Ricken!" Maribelle said sharply, though the sage did notice that she didn't move her hand. "I'm deeply concerned for your family's honor! Besides, do you think me the sort who would marry a man she didn't love?"

Ricken smiled in response- they both knew the answer to that, so it didn't need to be said. "Maribelle, I've been in love with you since the moment we met," the young man declared. "I'll make you happy, I swear it!"

"R-really?" said an astonished noblewoman. "From the moment we met?"

"I nearly went mad when I heard you'd been taken captive!" Ricken replied, his mind's eye travelling back to Ylisse, although this time he went back through time as well. He remembered the rage he had felt upon hearing of the kidnapping, the bitterness at being told that he was to stay behind, the sheer joy of seeing his friend safe, the exhilaration of rescuing her…

"Chrom tried to stop me from going, but I wouldn't hear of it!" Ricken grinned.

"I don't know what to say…" Maribelle said with a hint of a blush in her cheeks. "You have become a man with strength equal to the passion of his convictions over the past two years. And now I'll have the pleasure of sharing tea with that man for the rest of my life."

The lady held out her hand, and her best friend slipped it on the appropriate finger. "Then prepare the kettle, my love!" he laughed. They laughed together.

* * *

><p>Robin was muttering something unintelligible as he came into his room that night. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly failed to notice Lucina, already asleep on the bed. He smiled at the sight of his princess resting and moved quietly throughout the room.<p>

He lit a small candle and began writing on the papers that Chrom had given him. Some of the pages were filled with writings, others with maps showing how to deploy certain units. He didn't know how long he had been writing when he heard Lucina shift on the bed and murmur, "Robin? What are you doing up so late?"

"Just some drafts, Lucina," he said with a smile. "It's all right; go on back to sleep."

To his surprise, his wife got up and moved to stand behind him and rest her chin on his head, her soft hair caressing his neck. "Not without you," she said.

"But-"

"Do you remember what you told me before we found Owain?" Lucina said as her hands gently squeezed his shoulders. "You told me to take care of myself, for my father's sake- and yours, I imagine."

"Yes…" Robin said slowly.

"Well, I need you to take care of yourself for my sake, Father's, and our children's," his wife said softly. "Now come to bed- princess' orders."

Robin reluctantly rose, knowing that Lucina would eventually get the last word, no matter what tactic he tried. This didn't stop him from saying, "Technically, in a militia, the Grandmaster outranks everyone except the sovereign."

"Well, your whole life is not going to be on the battlefield," Lucina said a trifle smugly. "And as far as warfare, I'm the one that gets to decide whether or not the battle takes place each night." And she slid under the covers with a smile on her face.

"That is so unfair," Robin pretended to groan as he shed all but his smallclothes. He slid under the warm duvet with his wife, who was already falling fast asleep. "Good night, my princess," he whispered before extinguishing the candle.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: So we've spent a bit of time on the in-between of certain chapters, but now it's time to move on with the main story once more. Now I know some of you are likely thinking, 'If Tharja is dead, is Noire not coming back?' Rest easy, there is a solution in hand for that. As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review, I would love to hear your thoughts.<strong>


End file.
